


Стивен и его Плащ: движение навстречу

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Series: Стивен и его Плащ [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Het Relationship, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen Work, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Сиквел к тексту "Стивен и его Плащ". После битвы Стивен Стрэндж забирает домой Плащ левитации и пробует привыкнуть к нему, своей новой роли в мире и наладить отношения с Кристин.





	1. Chapter 1

Первым чувством, испытанным Стивеном Стрэнджем при встрече с Плащом левитации, было недоумение. Казалось бы, за время обучения в Камартадже стоило привыкнуть к чудесам и к тому, что не всегда законы физики действуют, как должно. Но каждый раз, видя что-то магическое, Стивен искренне удивлялся и в глубине души надеялся найти рациональное объяснение этого очередного феномена.

Вот и парящий в воздухе Плащ привлёк его внимание как очередное чудо и музейная редкость. Правда, совсем ненадолго.

Дальше произошло сразу много всего, включая сражения на разных уровнях реальности, проникающие ранения, угрозу мирового масштаба, — так что думать о неожиданно полезном артефакте было некогда… До тех пор, пока всё не закончилось, и Стивен, посмотрев на искалеченные руки, принял самое сложное решение в своей жизни.

«Служить людям можно по-разному», — напомнил себе он, поднимаясь по ступенькам храма к витражному окну, и несколько секунд спустя вдруг обнаружил, что Плащ левитации — или как там его настоящее имя — ему сочувствует.

«Только этого мне не хватало», — ошарашено подумал Стивен и — от усталости, не иначе — принялся вслух убеждать Плащ, что всё в порядке, а будет ещё лучше, и вообще, пора уже домой. Плащ, к счастью, обниматься перестал и позволил создать портал.  
*** 

Оказавшись в своей нью-йоркской квартире-студии, Стивен первым делом забрался под душ, открыл краны на максимум и почти сразу пожалел о своём поступке: вода смыла грязь и пот, но вот все раны и ссадины начали жутко щипать. Наскоро промыв их, он выключил воду и встал на коврик перед зеркалом. В слегка запотевшем стекле отразился изрядно помятый тип с седыми прядями на висках, весь покрытый синяками и мелкими ссадинами — всё-таки многочисленные падения, столкновения со стенами и летящими предметами для его тела даром не прошли.

— Я словно поработал мячом для бейсбола, — мрачно отметил Стивен, изучая своё отражение и одновременно пытаясь открутить трясущимися пальцами крышку у флакона с антисептиком. Затем принялся, морщась и шипя сквозь зубы, обрабатывать те ссадины, до которых получалось дотянуться.

На свежий шов на груди он смотрел особенно долго, прикидывая сроки заживления и думая о том, что использовать магию для таких целей он, в отличие от того парня-баскетболиста Джонатана, точно не будет. Колоссальная сила, скрываемая за формулами заклинаний, явно предназначалась для более серьёзных вещей, нежели поправка здоровья слегка пострадавших людей. 

По привычке тщательно вымыв руки, Стивен вытер их, закрепил полотенце на бёдрах и вышел из ванной комнаты. К этому времени за окном стемнело, на улицах и в домах Нью-Йорка зажглись разноцветные огни, на которые засмотрелся зависший у большого окна Плащ. 

— Точно, ещё же ты… — проговорил Стивен, проходя через всю комнату к окну. — Я уже и забыл.

Плащ повернулся вполоборота, недовольно дёрнул уголками воротника и вновь уставился в окно, скрестив полы ткани где-то в районе груди. 

— Ну да, давай, обидься на меня, артефакт неопределённого возраста из музейной витрины, — проворчал Стивен и также скрестил руки на груди, глядя на ночной Нью-Йорк. — Удивляюсь, что ты вообще за мной потащился. У меня же… как там они говорили… непомерное эго, нет хребта, я трус, потому что не готов убивать, не поморщившись, а то, что я выбрал делом жизни — ерунда, по сравнению с проблемами мультивселенной!

Плащ слегка повернулся, явно вслушиваясь в эмоциональный монолог.

— Знаешь, ты не первый, кому невыносимо меня терпеть. И если хочешь вернуться в храм — я открою тебе портал прямо сейчас. 

Стивен внимательно посмотрел на Плащ, выждал две секунды и быстрым шагом отправился в ванную, где в груде грязных вещей осталось кольцо. Его он надел на пальцы и вновь вышел в комнату, только вот у окна Плаща уже не оказалось. Вместо этого он обнаружился в кресле в позе, которую — будь она человеческой — можно было б назвать не просто расслабленной, но и даже развязной. Только воротник стоял торчком, явно ожидая реакции.

— Я так понимаю, твой ответ: «Нет»? — уточнил Стивен.

Плащ с достоинством кивнул.

— Ну, как знаешь… Жалеть потом тебе, — и, более не обращая на Плащ ни малейшего внимания, он отправился на мини-кухню готовить себе кофе.

Потом отыскал в шкафу предыдущий ноутбук — перемещаться за последним в Камартадж ему пока не хотелось, а заодно и достал запасной мобильный телефон и подключил его заряжаться от ноутбука.

Плащ с неослабевающим любопытством наблюдал за тем, как избранный им маг перенёс вещи на журнальный столик — ноутбук, кружку с дымящимся кофе и телефон, как вынес из спальни серое покрывало и, накинув его себе на плечи, с ногами забрался на диван. Конечно, никакое покрывало не сравнится по способности согреть с Плащом, но… если хозяину так угодно…

— Не хочу случайно залить тебя кофе, — внимательно глядя в экран ноутбука, прокомментировал свои действия Стивен. — Ты перепугаешь до смерти сотрудников химчистки, а я не могу сейчас никого лечить.

Плащ, пошелестев воротником, издал звук, похожий на смешок.

— О, — с интересом посмотрел на него Стивен. — Тебя веселят мои шутки?

Плащ кивнул и с энтузиазмом взмахнул полами материи, словно предлагая продолжать. Затем выжидающе наклонился вперёд.

Стивен колебался недолго.

— Стивен Стрэндж, новый мастер храма в Нью-Йорке, — представился он, протянув руку.

И совершенно не удивился, когда Плащ своей правой полой крепко пожал её в ответ.


	2. Chapter 2

Для Плаща левитации визит домой к новому хозяину оказался настоящим подарком: ему действительно было интересно, как живёт этот человек — учитывая, что предыдущие столетия его хозяева предпочитали спать в одной из комнат храма — ну и сама квартира ему полюбилась с первого взгляда. Просторная, с минимумом вещей и очень стильная.

Понаблюдав за тем, как Стивен, расстегивая на ходу одежду, направился в ванную, Плащ удовлетворённо качнул воротником и неспешно облетел большую гостиную, разглядывая диваны, шкафы, многочисленные дипломы и сертификаты на стенах. Затем надолго завис у окна. Ночной Нью-Йорк завораживал, и Плащу, вынужденному годами висеть в шкафу храма, этого зрелища очень не хватало. 

Созерцание разноцветных городских огней настолько захватило его, что он пропустил момент, когда Стивен вышел из ванной комнаты, и повернулся, лишь услышав шлёпанье босых ног. Вид множества ссадин и кровоподтёков на теле хозяина Плащу не понравился — с прежним мастером, предпочитавшим чтение книг и крепкий чай, он успел подзабыть, насколько хрупким является человеческое тело, да и морщился новый хозяин весьма выразительно.

Плащ недовольно покачал воротником, а Стивен — к его изумлению — принял это на свой счёт и принялся многословно жаловаться на своих более опытных в магии учителей, а потом и вовсе — предложил вернуться в храм. Всё, что оставалось Плащу — это сочувственно смотреть в ответ, прекрасно понимая, сколь нелегко этому неопытному магу и гениальному доктору дался этот монолог, что его обида вполне обоснованна — вряд ли кто-то обрадуется попыткам других, пусть даже — более могущественных магов обесценить то, чем он занимался не один десяток лет, и был в этом — судя по наградам на стене — лучшим. А его принципы, его нежелание убивать, не изучив другие способы справиться с бедой, и вовсе делали ему честь.

Выговорившись, Стивен отправился за кольцом, а Плащ решил наглядно продемонстрировать ему, что никуда больше один из этой квартиры не уйдёт, и занял самое удобное на вид кресло. К счастью, в этот раз хозяин его понял верно и даже начал шутить, устроившись на диване рядом с креслом и замотавшись в покрывало с головой.

Плащ только-только представил себя в химчистке, поморщился от неизбежных воплей персонала, а Стивен уже протянул руку, которую, конечно же, он не мог не пожать.

Следующие полчаса они просидели в уютном молчании, слушая что-то из музыки 60-х годов, пока Стивен погрузился в виртуальную сеть. Плащ ждал, что, покончив с этим, он всё же отправится в спальню — ну, или уснёт здесь же, и тогда можно будет легко его перенести. Но, прекратив печатать, Стивен вдруг посмотрел на него очень серьёзными глазами и, выделяя каждое слово, спросил:

— Что ты такое?

Плащ дёрнул воротником в непонимании.

— Я имею в виду, ты явно наделённая магической силой штуковина, способная самостоятельно мыслить и действовать. У тебя впечатляющие боевые навыки, и ты стараешься врагов не убивать, а только оглушать, что меня откровенно радует, — Стивен опёрся правым плечом о спинку дивана и высвободил из-под покрывала руки, чтобы было удобнее жестикулировать ими. — Более того, их заклятия, по всей видимости, не причиняют тебе особого вреда — скажем, я бы за лезвие схватиться не смог, хотя, может, у меня ещё всё впереди…

Плащ решительно кивнул, внимательно слушая описание любимого себя.

— Я попытался найти о тебе информацию в Интернете, но её нет даже в тех файлах, к которым я получил доступ в Камартадже. Это странно, учитывая твою превосходную реакцию и очевидную полезность в виде умения поднимать тяжёлые неповоротливые предметы вроде меня.

Плащ прыснул, и Стивен польщено улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Ты уже второй раз смеёшься над моей шуткой. Меня это настораживает, хотя и немного льстит, — он выдержал паузу, наблюдая за тем, как Плащ чуть склонил воротник набок и принялся почти беззвучно постукивать уголком левой полы по подлокотнику кресла. — Всем этим я поделился с тобой, потому что так и не понял: в чём подвох?

Постукивание прекратилось.

— Я имею в виду: почему информацию о тебе скрыли из публичного доступа, хотя и Древняя, и Мордо сразу узнали тебя? Подозреваю, что Вонг и другие мастера в Камартадже также в курсе твоего существования, по крайней мере, Вонг не удивился, увидев тебя на моих плечах, — Стивен немного помолчал и прищурился: — Мне спрашивать о тебе у них?

Замерев на две секунды, Плащ отрицательно помотал воротником.

— То есть что-то действительно существует, из-за чего магам не особо хочется связываться с тобой.

Плащ пожал плечами — не желая вдаваться в подробности, а потом всё же кивнул, решив, что этот хозяин заслуживает честности. На таком расстоянии, сидя в кресле, уловить его мысли и эмоции не получалось, равно как и прочитать что-то по его лицу, поэтому Плащ чувствовал себя неуютно все те долгие минуты, пока Стивен принимал решение, и даже немного поник.

— Ну, хорошо. Я не стану искать информацию о тебе в других источниках и постараюсь ограничиться своими наблюдениями. Взамен ты обещаешь подать мне знак, если я всё же угадаю.

Воодушевлённо выпрямившись, Плащ оживлённо закивал воротником.

— Надеюсь, я об этом не пожалею.

Душераздирающе зевнув, Стивен нажал кнопку выключения ноутбука и отсоединил провод зарядки от мобильного телефона. Полюбовавшись цифрой 100% на экране, он задумчиво посмотрел на не особо тёплый пол, по которому предстояло пройти в спальню. 

Плащ понял его сомнения без слов и, подлетев и опустившись на плечи, прямо с покрывалом плавно перенёс в спальню и усадил на большую кровать, за что был удостоен крайне признательного взгляда с искорками плохо скрываемого восторга.

— Слушай, а ты ничего.

Радостно пошелестев воротником, Плащ слегка отогнул край одеяла и гордо выплыл за дверь.  
*** 

Ночь прошла спокойно, Стивен кошмаров не видел и проспал до десяти утра. За это время Плащ успел вдоволь насмотреться на Нью-Йорк, а затем, после рассвета, принялся изучать всё, что стояло и лежало в гостиной. Ему была интересна каждая вещь, каждая мелочь, принадлежащая хозяину, а потому невозмутимый вид — когда хозяин всё же проснулся — удалось принять с большим трудом.

К счастью, Стивен недолго находился в гостиной — быстро приняв душ и выпив кофе, он сказал, что нужно разобраться с документами и счетами, и туда следует идти не в костюме из Камартаджа.

— Веди себя хорошо. Если до моего возвращения придёт Кристин, не пугай её. Я предупредил о тебе в СМС. 

Плащ понятливо качнул воротником и спокойно дождался, пока щёлкнет замок, а потом метнулся к ближайшему шкафу и нетерпеливо выдвинул верхнюю полку. Каждое прикосновение к вещи позволяло ему узнавать её историю, видеть воспоминания, связанные с тем, как эта вещь появилась у хозяина, и в каких обстоятельствах он её использовал. Колоссальный объём совершенно новой информации для любопытного до последней ниточки Плаща.

Погрузившись в воспоминания, он успел прочувствовать лишь несколько наручных часов, когда вновь заскрежетал дверной замок, и Плащ торопливо задвинул полку обратно. К его удивлению, в квартиру вошла девушка-доктор из клиники Стивена, хирург-травматолог — если он тогда прочитал на бейджике верно.

Она сняла и повесила на вешалку свой плащ и тонкий цветной шарф, поставила на тумбочку свою сумку и, пройдя в гостиную, слегка вздрогнула, застыв на месте.

— Знаешь, в клинике ещё можно было поверить, что он как-то незаметно прикрепил тебя к стене, но сейчас ты висишь сам собой в центре комнаты и… — запнувшись, Кристин нервно потёрла ладони. — Я девушка Стивена, если что. В смысле, была ей когда-то, но он намекнул, что вроде как буду снова, — она снова помолчала и, глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, набираясь смелости, сделала два шага вперёд и твёрдо протянула руку. — Кристин Палмер.

Плащ слегка шевельнул воротником, выдержал паузу, но затем всё-таки деликатно пожал руку полой ткани.

— Ух… — выдохнула Кристин. — Мне явно не помешает глоток воды, а лучше кофе.

Нетвёрдой походкой она направилась в сторону кухни.

Задумчиво посмотрев ей в спину, Плащ попытался оценить те эмоции, которые успел уловить при рукопожатии, но их оказалось слишком мало для выводов. Надеться ей на плечи означало напугать ещё больше, а хозяин строго приказал не пугать, так что… оставалось лишь одно.

Прикинув, сколько времени этой девушке понадобится на приготовление кофе, Плащ решил, что несколько минут у него точно есть и подлетел к оставленной на тумбочке сумочке. С одной только кожаной поверхности можно было считать многое, но это казалось слишком простым, есть же куда более интересная вещь с очень полезной информацией…

Плащ так увлёкся впитыванием новых сведений, что полностью утратил бдительность.

— Что это ты делаешь, позволь спросить? — услышал он возмущённый голос Кристин и дёрнулся, едва не выронив на пол её мобильный телефон.


	3. Chapter 3

Отправляясь к Стивену в гости, Кристин тайно надеялась, что ничего удивительного ей на глаза не попадётся. Ну да, он написал в СМС, что пойдёт оплачивать счета, в квартире останется живой Плащ, и это нормально. И Кристин, вспомнив о зависшей в воздухе красной материи возле умывальников в клинике, решила, что и во второй раз как-нибудь это переживёт.

К чему она точно не была готова, так это к тому, что красная материя сможет принимать собственные решения и более того — примется бесцеремонно копаться в её мобильном телефоне, а на оклик прикинется обычной тряпкой, моментально спрятав его где-то в складках.

— Э, нет, дружок, так не пойдёт, — покачала головой Кристин. — Верни телефон на место.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Затем Плащ гордо дёрнул воротником и положил мобильник обратно в карман сумочки, после чего её даже застегнул и оскорблённо отвернулся.

От такой наглости Кристин даже не нашлась, что сказать, и только молча смотрела на стоящий торчком воротник, пока не послышался скрежет замка. В то же мгновение поведение Плаща резко переменилось: он схватился за её правую руку обеими полами и требовательно навис.

— Что? В чём дело? — не поняла Кристин, пытаясь высвободить ладонь, но Плащ лишь сжал её ещё сильнее. — Я не понимаю.

Плащ мотнул воротником в сторону сумочки, затем указал им на дверь.

— Ты хочешь о чём-то попросить? — он резко кивнул. — Когда просят, не нависают так угрожающе.

Плащ тут же опустился и умоляюще заглянул в лицо снизу вверх, слегка погладив шёлковой подкладкой ладонь. 

Скрежет в замке прекратился.

— Не хочешь, чтобы я рассказала Стивену о твоём поступке? — наугад предположила Кристин и, видя, как оживлённо закивал Плащ, усмехнулась. — Ладно. 

В ту же секунду Плащ восторженно взмыл и скрылся в гостиной, а обвешанный пакетами Стивен открыл дверь.

— О, Кристин! — обрадовался он. — Давно здесь?

— Минут десять как, — ответила Кристин, с готовностью забирая часть пакетов. — Ты что, решил ограбить супермаркет?

— Нет, всего лишь прошёлся с тележкой мимо полок. В моём холодильнике пусто, и это не совсем хорошо. 

Поцеловав её в щёку, Стивен первым направился в сторону кухни.

— С каких пор ты сам делаешь покупки?

— Пока не свалил это на кого-то другого, — честно ответил Стивен, проходя мимо сидящего на диване Плаща со старой газетой. — Как тебе мой новый напарник, кстати?

— Ты об этом красном с пижонским воротником? — улыбаясь, фыркнула Кристин и заговорщически подмигнула слегка напрягшемуся Плащу. — Ну, он довольно необычный. И самостоятельный, как я заметила.

— О, да, — подтвердил Стивен, сворачивая на кухню. — Самостоятельно вылетел из витрины, не позволил мне сломать что-то важное, когда меня скинули со второго этажа, и помог отбиться от группы магов, куда более подготовленных и могущественных, чем я. 

— Так он герой? 

Кристин остановилась возле холодильника и приготовилась подавать продукты из пакетов, когда Стивен закончит укладывать свою часть.

— Вроде того. Плащ — древний артефакт с магическими свойствами и довольно неплохим чувством юмора.

— То есть он смеётся, когда шутишь ты.

Стивен состроил недовольную гримасу и отвечать не стал. Вместо этого требовательно протянул руки за упаковками полуфабрикатов. Кристин вручила ему первую коробку из пакета и, уловив краем глаза движение, посмотрела на дверной проём, возле которого бесшумно завис Плащ.

— На что ещё он способен?

— Я пока не разобрался.

— А на что теперь способен ты?

— Ну… я могу создавать порталы в разные места, применять кое-какие боевые заклинания и творить всякие интересные вещи со временем — правда, для этого мне нужен специальный амулет, который хранится в Камартадже.

Засунув последнюю упаковку на нижнюю полку холодильника, Стивен выпрямился и внимательно посмотрел на Кристин. 

— В пакете осталась коробка с пирожными. Твои любимые трубочки. Взял в кофейне специально для тебя.

— Ты помнишь, какие я люблю пирожные? — поразилась Кристин.

Стивен взял её за руки, а потом коснулся ладонью лица, глядя в глаза.

— Я вспоминал обо всём, что касалось тебя, Кристин. Это всё, что мне было доступно, ведь ты не отвечала на мои письма и…

— Стоп-стоп, не начинай опять. Если помнишь, это именно ты не захотел меня видеть, пока в тебя не воткнули… — она запнулась. — Чем бы оно там ни было.

— Да, кстати, я надеялся, что ты осмотришь мою рану как доктор и...

— Стивен, — Кристин даже засмеялась. — Нам не по пятнадцать лет, чтобы ты выдумывал такие предлоги, желая заманить девушку в постель.

— Раньше срабатывало, — пробормотал он, глядя себе под ноги, и попытался выкрутиться: — Я имел в виду, что ты — практикующий врач, в отличие от меня.

— Осмотреть свой шов ты вполне мог в зеркале ванной и увидел бы там ровно то же, что и я. 

Стивен немного помолчал, разглядывая Кристин, затем покосился на зависший на пороге Плащ, сложивший полы ткани в умоляющем жесте, и понял, что это подсказка.

— То есть у меня совсем нет шансов, Кристин? — спросил он голосом трагикомического героя.

Кристин чуть склонила голову набок, оценивающе изучая Стивена, и усмехнулась.

— Ты решил начать с пирожных и чая? Это правильный порядок действий. Продолжай в том же духе и увидишь результат.

— Так и сделаю.  
*** 

В гостиной квартиры Стивена Стрэнджа и раньше было довольно просторно, но сейчас — на взгляд Кристин — стало ещё и пусто. После того, как Стивен выпроводил её из кухни, взявшись готовить еду и чай самостоятельно, она медленно прошлась по комнате, вспоминая, какие именно вещи исчезли. Затем выдвинула верхнюю полку шкафа с некогда роскошной коллекцией часов и увидела лишь несколько старых экземпляров.

— Ищешь что-то конкретное? — уточнил Стивен, пронося поднос с тарелками мимо неё к журнальному столику возле дивана. — Если ты по поводу своего подарка, он у меня на запястье.

— Да, я заметила, — улыбнулась Кристин, задвигая полку обратно. — Только вот всё остальное…

Поставив поднос, Стивен выпрямился и окинул взглядом комнату.

— Мне пришлось продать всё ценное, чтобы заплатить за лечение. Всё, что для этого годилось здесь и… в гараже. Когда я отправился в Катманду, моих денег хватило только на билет в один конец, и к тому же у меня сразу украли рюкзак. Чуть позже я его, правда, вернул вместе с телефоном и ноутбуком, но… Да. Это, — Стивен поднял по-прежнему трясущиеся руки, — стоило немалых средств.

— За что же ты тогда купил продукты? И счета… Ты сказал, что пошёл оплачивать счета.

— О, я принял предложение выступить с трёхчасовой лекцией в медицинском университете и ответить на все глупые вопросы тамошних профессоров. Организаторы так сильно обрадовались, что перечислили мне гонорар сегодня утром. Видимо, чтобы я не передумал.

— Ты будешь преподавать? — поразилась Кристин, подходя к нему.

— Нет. Я буду изредка соглашаться делиться своими знаниями за деньги, чтобы сохранить эту квартиру и иметь возможность перекусить. Основная моя работа теперь — это присмотр за храмом в Нью-Йорке. Нужно определиться с тем, что там есть сейчас, и кто может ему угрожать… в общем, работы много.

— То есть свою секту ты не оставишь.

Стивен взял за руку Кристин и, потянув к себе, усадил рядом на диван.

— Моя секта — это то, что вернуло жизни смысл. Я уже спас человечество от поглощения Тёмным началом и должен сказать, что мне понравилось иметь возможность творить что-то значимое… снова.

— Вот как.

— Ты мне не веришь, — мягко улыбнулся Стивен, не торопясь отпускать тонкие пальцы. — Что ж, когда придётся спасать мир в следующий раз, возьму тебя с собой.

— Вряд ли это поразит меня сильнее, чем твой портал в подсобке. Или та твоя одежда. Или… — Кристин запнулась, увидев подлетающий Плащ с подносом с дымящимся чайником и двумя чашками.

Проследив за её взглядом, Стивен признательно кивнул:

— Спасибо, Плащ. 

Плащ аккуратно поставил свой поднос рядом с первым на столик и занял уже полюбившееся кресло.

— Это прозвучало как «спасибо, Вещь», — заметила Кристин.

— Ну что ты, он не Вещь, он нечто куда более серьёзное и опасное, — возразил Стивен, раскладывая пирожные по тарелкам. — Не стоит недооценивать его плюшевую внешность.

Плащ горделиво поднял воротник.

— Да, я уже догадалась, что он нечто большее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Ты сказал, он помог тебе отбиться от врагов?

— У него феноменальная реакция, что бывает очень полезно, когда в тебя летят различные предметы или же тебя столкнули в пропасть. Плюс он способен наматываться противнику на руку или на голову, мешая нанести удар.

Привычно налив себе лишь полчашки чая — чтобы не выплеснуть, поднимая — Стивен сделал глоток и улыбнулся Кристин, которой, разумеется, досталась полная.

— Ты хочешь сказать, он способен поднять тебя над землёй?

Стивен отпил ещё чая, поставил чашку на блюдце и с очень самодовольным видом повернул голову к Плащу.

— Плащ?

В ту же секунду Плащ оставил кресло, опустился Стивену на плечи и медленно поднял его над диваном.

— Выглядело бы эффектнее, если бы я продолжил пить чай, но руки… сама понимаешь… — сообщил Стивен, глядя с высоты в два человеческих роста.

— Это потрясающе… — восхищённо выдохнула Кристин, задрав голову. — Как вы… как он это делает?

— Честно говоря, понятия не имею. Но ему достаточно находиться на моих плечах. Не зря же его называют Плащом левитации.

Повисев ещё в воздухе, Стивен кивнул Плащу, и тот также неспешно опустил его обратно на диван.

— И никаких заклинаний? — прищурилась Кристин. — Никаких… не знаю… «Вингардиум левиоса!» или чего-то подобного?

— Нет, и волшебная палочка ему тоже не нужна. 

Стивен сделал паузу, приняв задумчивый вид — тот, что всегда появлялся у него, когда он как учёный бился над очередной загадкой, пытаясь вылечить безнадёжно больного пациента, — полностью отключался от реальности и просчитывал варианты. Затем повернул голову влево, к воротнику так и оставшегося на плечах Плаща, и негромко сказал:

— Я понимаю, магия не предназначена для фокусов, и твоя в том числе. Но если ты сам хочешь это сделать, я буду только рад.

— Вы это о чём? — нахмурилась Кристин и удивлённо распахнула глаза, когда Плащ подлетел к ней и опустился на плечи. — Постойте, вы же не… Он же не…

— Как человеку, не привыкшему к такому, я советую тебе встать, — расслабленно откинувшись на спинку дивана, предложил Стивен.

Сглотнув, Кристин опустила заполненную на треть чашку на блюдце и медленно встала, почти не дыша. 

— Стивен, если это какой-то трюк, если ты хочешь меня разыграть…

— Давай, — скомандовал Стивен Плащу.


	4. Chapter 4

Обхватив Кристин полами материи так, что осталась видна лишь голова, Плащ плавно взмыл вертикально вверх.

— Ох…

Стивен понимающе улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как раскрасневшаяся девушка недоверчиво оглядывается по сторонам, сияя улыбкой ребёнка, получившего самый желанный подарок в мире.

— Он тёплый! — восторженно воскликнула она и потёрлась щекой о бархатную ткань воротника, на что Плащ погладил её по второй щеке и обнял ещё крепче. — Стивен…

— Да, на леднике с ним точно не пропадёшь. Очень удобно.

Повисев немного неподвижно, Плащ неспешно облетел гостиную и опустился вместе с Кристин на диван.

— Он и правда живой, — почти шепотом произнесла Кристин.

— Да. Согревайся, я пока включу чайник.

Полюбовавшись укутавшейся в Плащ Кристин, Стивен вышел из гостиной, испытывая смешанные чувства: не делая ничего из того, что восхищало Кристин прежде — блестящие операции под музыку, озарения, спасающие безнадёжных больных, — он, тем не менее, сумел её порадовать, пусть даже с помощью артефакта с неизвестным прошлым. Ирония судьбы: лишиться всего материального и лишь после этого увидеть, как выглядит всамделишное счастье.

— Что ж, одних пирожных оказалось мало. Пирожные плюс Плащ… Может, и сойдёт, — сказал себе Стивен, нажав кнопку подогрева воды, и оперся ладонями о столешницу, наблюдая за первыми мелкими пузырьками.

Затем вынул из кармана брюк купленный в аптеке анальгетик и, не запивая, проглотил две таблетки. Рана на груди ныла, а это никак не вписывалось в его планы.

Возвращаясь с закипевшим чайником в руках, он едва не столкнулся с пролетевшим Плащом, сжимавшим тёмный предмет. Приглядевшись, Стивен узнал дамскую сумочку — подарок от коллег на предпоследний день рождения.

— Слушай, там…

— Я ему разрешила, — тут же пояснила Кристин.

— О. Ладно. Дело твоё. Может, пока расскажешь, что интересного произошло в клинике за время без меня?

— Ты, в самом деле, хочешь это знать?

— Удачное решение проблемы мирового масштаба подпитало моё чувство собственной важности настолько, что я готов выслушать тебя.  
*** 

Обращаясь к Кристин с просьбой поговорить о работе в клинике, Стивен сознательно проверял себя: ему было любопытно, как его собственный разум станет реагировать на упоминания навсегда недоступных вещей, какие эмоции это вызовет в его — как он надеялся — хотя бы чуточку просветлённой после обучения в Камартадже голове. К тому же, перед послезавтрашним выступлением в университете себя стоило испытать — наверняка там найдётся достаточно людей с бестактными вопросами о травмированных руках.

Первые рассказы дались ему… сложно. Новое закупленное медицинское оборудование, новое перспективное направление исследований… Он мгновенно пожалел о том, что не сможет опробовать перспективную методику лично и, посмотрев на сочувственно замолчавшую Кристин, твёрдо сказал:

— Я в порядке, продолжай.

— Стивен, ты…

С трудом удержавшись от срыва, Стивен взял Кристин за руку и после глубоко вдоха повторил:

— Я в порядке. Мне нужно быть в курсе последних новостей, поскольку я собираюсь выступать. Можно, конечно, почитать в Интернете, но ты всегда интересовалась новинками, и общение с тобой — гарантия того, что я ничего не пропущу.

— М-да… — вздохнула Кристин. — Глупо было надеяться, что ты просто захотел меня увидеть.

Стивен нахмурился.

— Предполагается, что сейчас я начну оправдываться и многословно убеждать тебя, что ты не так всё поняла?

— Да ладно, не стоит.

— Правда в том, Кристин, что я действительно сегодня утром подумал о тебе, прочитав письмо из университета, решил, что будет полезно поговорить о нейрохирургии с тобой, и написал то СМС.

— Я и не сомневалась.

— Но до этого, и вчера — в том числе, я много дней подряд перед сном представлял тебя.

— В зелёной форме и со скальпелем в руке? — недоверчиво прищурилась Кристин. 

— В том числе. Но чаще — в чёрной одежде на пороге этой квартиры, когда я в последний раз так незаслуженно и сильно обидел тебя.

Оба замерли, глядя друг другу в глаза. Затем Стивен расстегнул ремешок часов на запястье и поднял их гравировкой вверх.

— Время многое показало мне, Кристин. И эта надпись там очень поддерживала меня.

— Ты сильно изменился в своём Камартадже.

— Возможно. Вероятно, так бывает, когда тебя убивают крайне болезненными способами несколько десятков… сотен раз подряд.

— Что?!

— Я расскажу тебе эту историю как-нибудь в другой раз.

— Стивен! — возмущённо пихнула его в плечо Кристин.

— Нет. Сейчас гораздо важнее новости нейрохирургии и моё выступление.

— Т-ты…

— Не отвлекайся. Ты остановилась на том, что Ник первым взялся испытывать аппарат. Он ведь перепутал настройки? Ну же, порадуй меня.

Невольно улыбнувшись, Кристин расслабилась, остывая, и продолжила рассказ.  
*** 

Выплеск эмоций помог обоим, и общаться им стало гораздо легче. Сложные и не очень случаи, статьи в профессиональных журналах, выступления на форумах, — тем накопилось много. Но чем дольше Стивен и Кристин говорили, тем чаще в их беседе возникали паузы: уютные, звенящие, наполненные ожиданием и удовольствием от одной только возможности находиться так близко друг к другу. 

Очередная такая пауза закончилась долгим поцелуем и торопливым перемещением в спальню, где на застеленной кровати целоваться и прикасаться друг к другу оказалось ещё удобнее. Расстегнув пуговицы чёрной рубашки Стивена, Кристин слегка отстранилась и осторожно провела кончиками пальцев по шву на груди.

— Что ж, как практикующий врач могу сказать, что всё в порядке. Рана не воспалена, заживает, как должно. 

— Рад это слышать, доктор Палмер, — серьёзным тоном ответил Стивен, в свою очередь, уже успев расстегнуть её блузку. — Думаю, это результат качественной медицинской обработки.

— Скорее всего, — кивнула Кристин и подозрительно прищурилась: — Ты сейчас на обезболивающем?

— Оно ещё действует, — успокаивающе сообщил Стивен, обращаясь, большей частью, к легкомысленному сиреневому бантику, пришитому к ткани нижнего белья, и, чтобы доказать это, приподнялся на локте и склонился над Кристин. — Предлагаю с медициной сегодня закончить и перейти к более приятным вещам.

— Только если ты пообещаешь не перенапрягаться.

— Я буду предельно осторожен.

— А я за этим прослежу.

— Другого я и не ожидал.

Оставив последнее слово за собой, Стивен вновь принялся целовать Кристин, скользя ладонью по её телу и чувствуя, как её пальцы пытаются расстегнуть пряжку ремня. После долгого ожидания ему не хотелось спешить, и ей, как он понял по её неторопливым движениям, тоже. Магии этого момента могли бы позавидовать все кудесники Камартаджа.

Отстранившись от губ Кристин в очередной раз, Стивен легко провёл кончиками подрагивающих пальцев по её шее и неожиданно почувствовал, что она вздрогнула, и, переведя взгляд на её лицо, увидел выражение испуга.

— В чём дело?

Проследив за её взглядом, он оглянулся и дёрнулся уже сам: возле их кровати безмолвной мрачной тенью нависал Плащ.

Стивен беззвучно выругался сквозь зубы и недовольно спросил:

— Ты что здесь забыл?

Плащ продолжил висеть, не шелохнувшись.

— Слушай, если ты не заметил, мы тут немного заняты. Побудь в гостиной.

Плащ неопределённо шевельнул воротником, но с места не сдвинулся.

— Или хотя бы отодвинься от наших ног и кровати куда-нибудь в угол, — предложил компромисс Стивен. — Если тебе так уж любопытно.

Плащ повернулся к нему, затем — к уже оправившейся от испуга Кристин, неодобрительно покачал воротником и застыл.

Стивен и Кристин переглянулись.

— Ну… ладно… — с сомнением протянул Стивен. — На чём мы остановились?

Кристин ещё раз посмотрела на Плащ.

— Знаешь, я тут вспомнила, что мне сегодня на ночное дежурство. Пожалуй, я уже пойду.

— Ещё слишком рано.

— Я хотела разобраться с отчётами. 

Оба помолчали, изучая друг друга. Потом Стивен отодвинулся, сдаваясь, и сел на кровати.

— Не буду делать вид, что не понял. Когда я увижу тебя снова?

— Постараюсь завтра забежать, — пожала плечами Кристин, вставая и одновременно застёгивая блузку. — Надеюсь, получится.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь, — искренне признался Стивен, встав следом.

Обойдя Плащ, они вышли в гостиную — он, впрочем, потянулся за ними — и там пожелали друг другу хорошего вечера. 

Стивен с огромной неохотой закрыл дверь за Кристин, постоял несколько секунд, опустив голову и стараясь успокоиться, а потом повернулся и, едва сдерживая ярость, процедил сквозь зубы:

— А теперь объясни мне, артефакт несчастный, что это вообще сейчас было?

Зависший возле кресла Плащ демонстративно уставился в потолок.

— Нет, — помотал головой Стивен, подходя. — Нет, это у тебя не пройдёт. Ты специально, сознательно нам помешал, и я хочу знать, почему ты это сделал?! — последнее слово он рявкнул Плащу в воротник.

Повисев неподвижно, Плащ смотреть в потолок перестал и, вернув воротник в нормальное состояние, немного отлетел назад.

— Я люблю её, понимаешь?

Плащ кивнул.

— Когда любят, стараются быть вместе. Близко. В постели.

Плащ не отреагировал.

Несколько раз сжав пальцы в кулаки, Стивен прошёлся по гостиной, глядя исключительно себе под ноги, затем остановился, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Когда я пришёл сюда, у меня сложилось впечатление, что вы поладили. Оно только укрепилось, когда ты согласился показать Кристин свой талант, а она разрешила тебе покопаться у неё в сумочке — такого даже мне не позволялось. Но после ты внезапно решил нас напугать, — Стивен выдержал паузу. — Напряги свои магические способности и постарайся объяснить мне: почему?

Плащ качнулся в сторону оставленной на кресле старой газеты, потом подлетел к книжным полкам и осмотрел их, а после двинулся к кухне. Догадавшись, что он ищет какой-то подходящий текст, Стивен зашёл на кухню вслед за ним и как раз успел увидеть, как Плащ выскользнул в приоткрытое окно.

— Подожди! Куда? — с ужасом воскликнул Стивен, кидаясь к окну, но Плаща уже и след простыл. — Да… Просто прекрасно. Впору открывать Твиттер и ждать фотографий с хэштегом #плащилетят.

Пискнул мобильный телефон, сигнализируя о новом СМС. Стивен вынул его из кармана полурасстёгнутых брюк и открыл входящее сообщение от Кристин:

_Постарайся не слишком сердиться на него._

— За тебя ещё и заступаются, артефакт, — с удивлением отметил он и перевёл взгляд на окно. — В твоих интересах вернуться поскорее.


	5. Chapter 5

Опасения Стивена по поводу невольных свидетелей полёта Плаща были напрасны: в лучшем случае посмотревший вверх житель Нью-Йорка успел уловить бы только размытое красное пятно — такую Плащ развил скорость. Он спешил найти для хозяина объяснения, для чего завернул в первый попавшийся книжный магазин — к счастью, довольно крупный, и тут же спрятался от людей, затаившись за непопулярным книжным стеллажом. В узкую щель между книгами и верхней полкой были отлично видны указатели для покупателей, так что Плащ быстро отыскал нужный и бесшумно взмыл на следующий этаж.

Чем дольше он находился вдали от Стивена, тем сильнее нервничал, опасаясь не успеть в случае внезапной проблемы и оставить хозяина без защиты. Но и проигнорировать приказ: «Объясни!» — он тоже не мог.

В итоге вся вылазка по городу заняла меньше получаса, за которые, впрочем, Стивен успел сесть за стеклянный стол в гостиной, включить ноутбук и принять откровенно мрачный вид. Плащ даже невольно поёжился, когда выглянул из кухни, но уверенность в собственной правоте придала ему достаточно смелости, чтобы подлететь к столу.

— Вернулся, — констатировал Стивен и откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди. — Что принёс?

Плащ вытащил из-под полы книжку в синем кожаном переплёте и положил её на стол. 

— «Унесённые ветром» Маргарет Митчелл, — прочитал Стивен на обложке. — Роман о гражданской войне и жителях юга Америки шестидесятых?

Плащ кивнул и выжидающе завис.

— Что ж, мы проходили его, — смутно припоминая продвинутый школьный курс литературы, протянул Стивен. — Вроде бы автор получила за него Пулитцеровскую премию… И что ты этим хотел сказать?

Плащ постучал уголком ткани по обложке, отчего Стивен, пожав плечами, взял книгу в руки и внимательно осмотрел со всех сторон, задержав взгляд на стикере со штрих-кодом.

— Ты украл её из магазина «Стрэнд».

Плащ нетерпеливо помотал воротником и снова ткнул в книгу.

— Вернёшь на место, ясно? Как ты только сканеры обошёл... — наугад пролистав несколько страниц, Стивен покивал: — Ну да, точно, это здесь была осада Атланты, её жители отступали… А вот контрабанда тогда процветала, в особенности — на предметы роскоши, что совершенно неудивительно.

Плащ грузно опустился на свободный стул и удручённо подпёр воротник полой.

— Мне вспоминать дальше? — раздраженно отреагировал на это Стивен. — Или, может быть, устроить для тебя сеанс чтения вслух? Я не понимаю, какое отношение проблемы южан имеют к твоему поведению и моей встрече с Кристин?

Убедившись, что хозяин не шутит, Плащ разочарованно вынул из-под полы вторую книгу, шмякнул её на стол и отвернулся.

— «Анатомия этикета: как быть джентльменом старой школы с головы до кончиков туфель». Да ты шутишь!

Плащ не отреагировал, держась неподвижно и вслушиваясь в шелест страниц, и лишь когда тот прекратился, всё же оглянулся. Стивен Стрэндж сидел с видом врача, которого вызвали под предлогом вопроса жизни и смерти на обычный насморк, и имел выражение лица человека, сомневающегося в психическом здоровье всех, кроме собственного.

Он положил две книги рядом, прочитал аннотации на каждой и очень сдержанно спросил:

— Ты действительно притащил мне книгу по этикету и старый любовный роман? 

Плащ воодушевлённо закивал, радуясь, что до хозяина, наконец, дошло.

— П-подожди, то есть ты сегодня помешал нам с Кристин, потому что я не сделал всего, что написано здесь? Ты из какого века, Плащ?!

Плащ тут же оскорбленно задрал воротник.

— Мы с Кристин знакомы не первый год. Она уже жила здесь задолго до тебя, и всё это — Стивен брезгливо ткнул в пособие по этикету, — мы с ней уже проходили.

Высокомерия в позе Плаща прибавилось.

— Допустим, ты долго висел в той витрине и не в курсе, насколько изменился мир. Но сейчас это всё проходит гораздо проще. Пары занимаются сексом уже на первом свидании, кто-то ждёт третьего, редко кто терпит до пятого. Понимаешь, это норма мира, в котором мы живём.

Плащ упрямо помотал воротником, и Стивен вздохнул.

— Только артефакта-моралиста мне и не хватало… Значит, ты намерен и дальше нам мешать, пока мы не пройдём этот викторианский ритуал ухаживаний до конца?

Плащ с достоинством кивнул.

— Я не согласен, — отрезал Стивен. — Кристин, разумеется тоже. И как только она это подтвердит — в твоём присутствии, разумеется — мы с ней начнём запирать перед тобой дверь.

Плащ пошевелил воротником и внезапно протянул полу для рукопожатия.

— Вот и договорились, — подытожил Стивен, скрепляя сделку. — А теперь, поскольку ещё нет пяти, я собираюсь в библиотеку в Камартадж. Ты со мной?

Плащ с готовностью сорвался со стула и опустился хозяину на плечи.  
*** 

В предрассветном Камартадже было прохладно и немноголюдно — лишь пятеро учеников занимались с мастерами на освещаемой несколькими лампами площадке перед храмом. Чувствуя, как поёжился Стивен — его тонкая рубашка и брюки явно не особо подходили для этого времени суток в непальских горах, Плащ с готовностью обнял его, согревая, за что удостоился короткого: «Спасибо». 

— Похоже, я упустил разницу не только во времени, но и в температуре.

В Камартадже учили не реагировать на меняющиеся обстоятельства, сохранять сосредоточенность на выполнении задания учителя, однако двое новичков всё же позволили себе уставиться на гостя и принялись о чём-то перешёптываться друг с другом. С расстояния в три десятка шагов слов было не разобрать, однако Стивену всё равно не понравились их взгляды, так что он, приветственно поклонившись двум мастерам в чёрном, поспешил в библиотеку.

Плащ расправился — в помещении всегда было гораздо теплее, но чувствовать напряжённость хозяина не перестал. Потянувшись к его эмоциям, он уловил сомнения по поводу того, что в Камартадже все легко примут его изменившийся статус с малознающего и очень гордого недоучки на мастера одного из трёх храмов, защищающих всю планету. 

Хранитель библиотеки Вонг вышел из-за полок и сдержанно обрадовался встрече:

— Стивен. Я ждал тебя ещё днём.

— Здравствуй, Вонг. Увы, надо было разобраться с делами в Нью-Йорке. Кстати, об этом городе: мне тут навязали присмотр за храмом, и я решил спросить: может быть, здесь есть что-нибудь почитать?

— Я знаю, что тебе нужно, жутко необразованный маг, — кивнул Вонг и, развернувшись, направился вглубь библиотеки.

— Хорошо, Бейонсе, — не остался в долгу Стивен и, оставшись стоять у стола, с удовольствием осмотрелся.

Ему всегда нравилась эта библиотека — древняя, с уникальными знаниями, мрачноватая, но уютная. В ней чувствовалась магия, и больше всего времени в дни обучения он старался проводить именно здесь.

Вонг неожиданно появился за спиной и, обойдя Стивена вместе со столом, с лёгким стуком опустил огромную древнюю книгу.

— Читай.

Стивен также обошёл стол и, встав рядом с Вонгом, не без труда разобрал полуистершееся название:

— «Как управлять храмом? Пособие для начинающих». Оу. Значит, есть ещё для продолжающих и…

— Двадцать восемь томов, — невозмутимо подтвердил Вонг. — Таких же, как этот.

— Понятно.

Сглотнув, Стивен открыл обложку и на пробу перевернул несколько первых страниц, заполненных мелким убористым почерком, причем даже без полей.

— Картинки? 

— Есть пара штук в конце, — обнадёжил его Вонг. — Очень маленьких.

— Кто бы сомневался…

Стивен двумя руками поднял стопку страниц до последней, чтобы увидеть номер на ней — там оказалось число 1676.

— На первое время тебе хватит, — прокомментировал его действия Вонг.

— Точно. А…

— Да?

— Чего-то поменьше у тебя… В смысле, методички с тезисами, конспекта предыдущего мастера?.. Я имею в виду, чтобы там было выбрано всё самое основное.

— Здесь всё самое основное, что тебе нужно, Стивен, — твёрдо заявил Вонг. — Читай.

— Куда деваться, — пробормотал себе под нос Стивен, с грохотом отодвинул стул и уселся на место хранителя библиотеки.

Сам хранитель, впрочем, был настолько доволен обескураженным выражением лица своего ночного читателя, что ничего по этому поводу ему не сказал и направился к выходу. У двери, впрочем, он остановился и оглянулся.

Стивен, успевший прочитать две первых фразы, почувствовал это и посмотрел на Вонга:

— Любуешься мной?

— Нет. Твоим Плащом, — неожиданно ответил Вонг. — Знаешь, Стивен, только ты мог выбрать в спутники этот артефакт. 

— Вот как?

— Ты хотя бы его историю знаешь?

Плащ сильно напрягся.

— М-м, нет, и у меня определённо нет на неё времени. Буду признателен, если ты оставишь меня почитать в тишине.

Вонг хмыкнул, но настаивать не стал.

— Тебе виднее. Захочешь узнать — вон там второй ряд, первая книга на третьей полке слева. Вся о твоём Плаще.

— Спасибо. 

Хмыкнув ещё раз, Вонг вышел из библиотеки, отчего Плащ перестал сдерживать себя и буквально ударился в панику. Он дрожал и топорщился до тех пор, пока Стивен, дочитав первую страницу, не покосился на него и устало вздохнул:

— Перестань трястись, я же тебе слово дал. Обойдусь я без той книги.

Плащ попытался, но страх разоблачения оказался настолько сильным, что ничего не вышло.

— Слезь с меня и успокойся. Отвлекаешь.

Не посмев ослушаться, Плащ поднялся с плеч своего хозяина и, облетев стол, завис перед ним, поникнув воротником. Хладнокровие Стивена, сосредоточенно читавшего наставления от первых хранителей храмов, пугало его едва ли не больше, чем когда он повышал голос. В конце концов, человеческие эмоции — это понятно, с эмоциями можно работать, гасить их, да и просто известно, как их использовать.

А вот отсутствие эмоций… всегда гораздо страшнее.

Плащ представил себя в витрине нью-йоркского храма. Бесконечно долгие дни и ночи, однообразные, с непременным наблюдением за тем, как мастер заваривает себе чай и читает очередную книгу, как изредка к нему приходят ученики и читают, сидя рядом. Как они все исчезают, получив весточку об очередной угрозе, и потом возвращаются в дымящейся изорванной одежде или, напротив, не получив ни царапины.

Он вспомнил то словно застывшее время в храме и куда более интересную жизнь, годами проходившую мимо него, пока молодой и не особо подготовленный маг не разбил витрину своей спиной. Миг свободного, абсолютного счастья, за которое Плащ постарался отплатить своему освободителю сторицей.

Освободителю без предрассудков, не знавшему ничего о Плаще левитации, а потому — готовому сражаться вместе. Сражаться — довольно посредственно — руками и магией, и куда эффективнее — головой, спасая людей.

Плащ вновь испытал чувство гордости за то, как хозяин решил проблему Дормамму, и расправил плечи. 

— Так гораздо лучше, — прокомментировал это Стивен. — На будущее: я не собираюсь нарушать своё обещание, в том числе и потому, что так будет неинтересно. К тому же, мне пока явно хватит и других книг, — с комичной гримасой он указал на толстенный фолиант перед собой.

Плащ понятливо качнул воротником.

— Не говоря уж о том, что сейчас меня больше волнует другое. Когда несколько часов назад ты продемонстрировал свои способности к левитации Кристин, я предложил тебе это сделать, и ты согласился, — Плащ напрягся, предчувствуя беду, но кивнул. — Вот только я ведь не сказал, что именно имею в виду, вслух. Отсюда вопрос: это просто совпадение, или я правильно тогда предположил, что ты способен читать мои мысли, находясь у меня на плечах?

_«Он понял!»_

Свет для Плаща померк, и от потрясения он безвольной тряпкой рухнул на пол.


	6. Chapter 6

— Плащ?

Делясь своими догадками, Стивен рассчитывал на простое подтверждение, а потому реакция Плаща стала совершенной неожиданностью для него. Перегнувшись через стол и увидев Плащ на полу, он резко сорвался с места и в два счёта оказался рядом, на корточках. Рефлексы врача сработали прежде осознания того, что прощупывать шейную артерию под воротником артефакта бессмысленно.

Отдёрнув руку, Стивен окинул встревоженным взглядом всю красную материю и негромко сказал:

— Будь ты человеком, я бы диагностировал у тебя посттравматический синдром. Триггеры, по крайней мере, точно есть. Что же с тобой сделали, что ты так реагируешь на безобидные слова?

Покачав головой, он провёл кончиками пальцев по заметно поблекшей ткани и прижал ладонь к ней. Было ли то игрой воображения или нет, но на секунду Стивену показалось, что артефакт реагирует на него, а от ладони по ткани распространяется тепло. Он помнил это ощущение возвращающейся жизни по тем пациентам, которых удалось вытащить из-за черты.

— Надеюсь, мне всё же не придётся идти за той книгой и искать основы первой помощи артефактам.

Осторожно подняв Плащ с пола, Стивен перенёс его на стол и вновь склонился над ним. Шахматная подкладка, обычно производящая впечатление абсолютно целой, при очень близком изучении оказалась испещрена едва заметными тонкими растяжками.

— Шрамы? — провёл он аналогию с человеческим телом. — От острых предметов, вроде того, каким бросили в меня. Похоже на то.

Плащ слегка шевельнулся.

— Вот-вот, давай! — обрадовался Стивен и просунул левую руку под пока ещё безвольный воротник. — Приходи в себя, Плащ.

Воротник под ладонью ощутимо нагрелся и окреп. От него по ткани пробежала волна, возвращая яркие краски. Миг — и Плащ левитации вновь стал объёмным и по-настоящему живым. Он повернул воротник к Стивену и замер, наткнувшись на очень внимательный и чуточку усталый взгляд.

— Не теряй больше сознание — или что там есть у артефактов, ладно? Всё-таки ты лежишь на книге, которую я хочу сегодня почитать.

Плащ не шелохнулся.

— Это была ирония, если что, — вздохнул Стивен. — Но раз уж твоё чувство юмора пока в обмороке, поговорим серьёзно. Я так понимаю, ответ на мой вопрос — «да». Да, ты обладаешь способностью к телепатии, но для неё тебе нужен телесный контакт.

Плащ нерешительно кивнул.

— В общем-то, это логично, — продолжил рассуждать Стивен. — Ты боевой артефакт, а во время сражения особо не поговоришь. Должно быть, полезно понимать друг друга без слов.

На это Плащ закивал энергичнее и в порыве благодарности потёрся воротником о ладонь.

— Собственно, это всё, что я хотел сказать. Пора браться за учебу.

Отстранившись, Стивен занял стул и вместе с ним пододвинулся к столу. Плащ с растерянным видом сел на книгу, явно не веря в то, что разговор действительно закончен.

Выждав полминуты, но так и не увидев открытых страниц книги, Стивен недовольно покачал головой.

— Я не собираюсь обсуждать твой обморок, если ты этого ждёшь. Я доктор и не хочу спровоцировать рецидив. И поэтому…

Протянув руки, он крепко взялся за Плащ чуть ниже воротника и набросил себе на плечи.

— Ты можешь читать книгу, мои мысли или развлекаться как-то ещё, — только не отвлекай меня.

Плащ признательно коснулся руки Стивена полой и затих.  
*** 

Чтение книги для мастеров оказалось чрезвычайно занимательным. Как выяснилось из вшитого предисловия, на одном из советов хранителей храмов было решено, что каждый из них с первых дней службы начнёт вести свою книгу для последователей. Упомянутые Вонгом двадцать восемь томов являлись, в сущности, дневниками двадцати восьми прошлых хранителей.

Там же была пометка, что чистую книгу с первой тысячей страниц новому хранителю надлежит взять из нижнего ящика письменного стола в том храме, куда его определили, а заполнять их исключительно чёрными и красными чернилами на санскрите.

— Там же нет и половины нужных слов, — почесал в затылке Стивен, припоминая свою прошлую работу с Гугл-переводчиком. Эйдетическая память помогла ему быстро выучить санскрит, вот только этот язык был слишком уж древним для нынешних реалий.

Впрочем, автор предисловия предусмотрел и это, специально отметив, что все требуемые слова мастеру надлежит придумать самому и аккуратно записать их значение на последних страницах книги.

Единственное, что обнадёжило Стивена: основные правила и рекомендации содержались в первой книге — а значит, после этих 1676 страниц уже можно было отправляться в храм. А ещё он решил прикупить в первом попавшемся магазине канцтоваров Нью-Йорка блокнот и всё-таки составить конспект, чтобы нужные формулы заклинаний всегда имелись под рукой — раз уж выносить книги из библиотеки ему запретили под угрозой смерти.

Вонг явился несколько часов спустя с кружкой чая и красным яблоком в руках и положил их на свой стол. Увлёкшись чтением, Стивен машинально потянулся к кружке чая, отпил немного и поморщился от непривычного вкуса: чаю явно не хватало мёда, чтобы компенсировать горечь. Потом откусил от сладкого яблока.

Он перевернул страницу и лишь тогда обратил внимание на Плащ, который полой материи очень настойчиво дёргал его за рукав. 

— В чём дело?

Плащ указал вправо.

Повернув голову, Стивен сначала увидел упёршиеся в столешницу сжатые кулаки, затем скользнул взглядом по тёмно-красной одежде вверх и, наконец, встретился взглядом с крайне мрачным Вонгом, смотревшим так убийственно, словно уже в деталях распланировал его мучительную смерть.

— Э-э… — вырвалось у Стивена, до которого вдруг дошло, почему у чая оказался такой горький вкус. Руку с надкушенным яблоком он тут же опустил под стол и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Рассвело, уже да?

— Рассвело, — подтвердил Вонг тоном настолько многообещающим, что Стивен сглотнул, судорожно придумывая выход.

— Значит… мне пора принести сюда чай и немного яблок, — осторожно предположил он.

— Пора, — согласился Вонг.

— Тогда я пошёл.

Радуясь, что так легко отделался, Стивен быстро встал со стула и отправился за чаем и яблоками для Вонга. На площадку перед храмом уже вышли три десятка учеников разного уровня подготовки, и далеко не у всех, как отметил Стивен, получалось создать более-менее устойчивую энергетическую конструкцию. Кто-то старался чересчур сильно, кому-то, напротив, не хватало веры в себя. Проходя мимо такой, уже отчаявшейся и совсем юной девушки, он не удержался и поправил её руки, выставив их под нужным углом.

— Спасибо… — девушка запнулась, не сумев определить по нехрамовой одежде уровень мастерства неожиданного помощника.

— Доктор Стрэндж, — представился Стивен. — Попробуй ещё раз.

Очевидно, его имя ей о чём-то говорило, поскольку она широко распахнула глаза, а потом, словно опомнившись, сосредоточилась на заклинании. Воздух перед ней заискрил жёлтым, и между ладонями возникли несколько светящихся нитей. 

— Да, так, — одобрил Стивен, разглядев на её лице такой знакомый восторг от первой удачной попытки. Затем посмотрел на остальных учеников — многие из которых остановились и уставились на него, и посерьезнел: — Тренируйся дальше.

Он продолжил свой путь к храмовой кухне, слушая, как шепотки за спиной постепенно переросли в гул. Всякие сомнения исчезли: если в первый раз он ещё мог подумать, что ему показалось, теперь надеяться на это не приходилось: его действительно узнали, ему действительно не были здесь рады и либо завидовали, либо считали недостойным. Вероятно, на это повлиял и его внешний вид — Стивен сделал мысленную пометку забрать отсюда стопку местной одежды домой и никогда больше не приходить в Камартадж в рубашке и брюках современного западного покроя.

Кухней, впрочем, заведовали двое мастеров средней ступени — чрезвычайно сильно похожие на Вонга — и потому чай, горячие лепёшки и яблоки ему выдали без всяких разговоров. 

Обратно Стивен пошёл другой дорогой, не желая провоцировать новые сплетни, а заодно и чтобы забрать по пути рюкзак. Ставя перед Вонгом чайник и тарелку с лепешками и яблоками, он прикинул, сколько сейчас времени в Нью-Йорке — получилось около десяти вечера, машинально потёр вновь начавшую ныть рану на груди и решил продолжить чтение книги после хорошего сна.

— Я зайду позже, — сказал он Вонгу. — Не убирай её далеко.

— Книга будет ждать тебя там, — ответил Вонг и кивком указал на крайний из читательских столов.

— Хорошо.

Поправив на плече рюкзак с одеждой, Стивен надел на пальцы кольцо и начал создавать портал.

— Трудно тебе придётся, Стивен, — понаблюдав за его действиями, проявил неожиданное понимание Вонг.

— Да. Я уже успел это осознать, — согласился тот перед тем, как шагнуть в портал.


	7. Chapter 7

Ночной Нью-Йорк сиял тысячами огней. Укутавшись в одеяло по самые уши, Стивен Стрэндж спал на левом боку, утомлённый чрезвычайно насыщенным днём. Время от времени он поворачивался на живот, но вскоре начинал морщиться и, не просыпаясь, возвращался в прежнюю позу. Рана на груди ныла всё сильнее, но пока ещё не настолько, чтобы его разбудить.

Наблюдающий за этим Плащ испытывал громадное желание помочь, однако, к своему величайшему сожалению, целительскими способностями не обладал. В его сознании сочувствие сочеталось с обожанием, в которое переросла симпатия всего за один день.

«Мой хозяин… Мой…» — снова и снова повторял себе Плащ, с трудом сдерживая порыв обнять своего мага, обхватить его под руками полами материи и устроить воротник на его плече.

«Мой терпеливый и мудрый хозяин…» — задающий вопросы артефакту и ожидающий ответа, как от равного.

«Понимающий и добрый хозяин…» — способный искренне беспокоиться о самочувствии собственного Плаща и пытаться ему помочь. Уважающий прошлое, личные тайны и…

Новый приступ обожания заставил Плащ взлететь и несколько раз перекувыркнуться в воздухе. Он чувствовал невыразимую радость, восторг и благодарность Магии, чьим созданием являлся. Лишь чудом не опрокинув шкаф, Плащ решил успокоиться в гостиной, где, пометавшись по комнате, задержался у панорамного окна. 

Он любил Нью-Йорк — город с историей почти в четыре сотни лет, и помнил его ещё под прежним названием «Новый Амстердам», данным голландскими колонистами. Он видел, как горел Бруклин в большом пожаре в XVIII-м веке, как строилась первая ветка метро в XIX-м и возводились небоскребы в ХХ-м — до тех пор, пока не лишился возможности наблюдать, что переживал очень тяжело и с болью.

И вот теперь Стивен Стрэндж вернул ему Нью-Йорк и добавил к нему самого себя… От избытка чувств Плащ вновь взлетел под самый потолок и сделал сальто в воздухе.

«Хозяин…» — с тёплыми руками и с седыми прядями на висках, решительный и заботливый. Плащ вспомнил поддерживающее прикосновение ладони к своему воротнику и радостные интонации в подбадривающем голосе Стивена, его понимание важности ментальной связи между мастером и артефактом и согласие на неё. А ещё — то, что успел уловить в его мыслях касательно себя, пока Стивен не вернулся к чтению книги для мастеров.

« _...Да уж… из всех возможных артефактов мне достался травматик с тяжёлым прошлым. Интересно, это потому, что я доктор? Сюда бы Кристин, но, похоже, восстанавливать нервы этому пациенту мне придётся самому. Хорошо ещё, что без скальпеля…_ »

Не избалованный заботой Плащ за одно только небезразличие к себе испытал тогда к Стивену чувство настолько всеобъемлющей благодарности, что, послушно затихнув на его плечах, надолго утратил способность думать о чём-то ещё до самого прихода Вонга.

«Мой хозяин…»

С трудом успокоившись, Плащ покружил по гостиной и остановился, увидев на диване светящийся невыключенный ноутбук. Обладая заложенной с момента своего сотворения способностью моментально считывать и усваивать информацию отовсюду, он уже успел достаточно прилично разобраться в назначении этой вещи и в том, как с ней работать. Покосившись на открытую дверь в спальню, где по-прежнему беспокойно спал Стивен, Плащ уселся на диван, переложил ноутбук на журнальный столик, открыл и повторил вчерашние действия хозяина — дважды нажал на ярлык браузера Google Chrome.

Затем на секунду задумался и напечатал в поисковой строке: «Доктор Стивен Стрэндж».

Лавина информации привела его в неописуемый восторг.  
*** 

За высотными домами на горизонте занимался рассвет. Увлёкшись просмотром сайтов, Плащ пропустил момент, когда Стивен встал, и увидел его уже в дверях спальни — потирающим рану на груди, стоя, прислонившись к дверному косяку. 

— На зарядку потом поставь, — хриплым со сна голосом распорядился Стивен и направился в сторону кухни. — И не трогай мои папки. Захочешь что-то скачать — создай свою.

Плащ отмер, поспешно закрыл ноутбук и устремился следом за хозяином на кухню. Там, не став включать свет, Стивен выдавил две таблетки обезболивающего себе на ладонь и, бросив коробку на стол, налил из чайника в кружку воды. Подлетев ближе со стороны окна, Плащ сумел разглядеть и устало-воспалённые глаза, словно Стивен не спал вовсе, и углубившиеся морщинки возле них, и то, насколько заметнее стали трястись пальцы.

— Неважно чувствую себя, — мрачно признал Стивен, запив таблетки, и со стуком поставил кружку на стол. — Кристин спасла меня от остановки сердца, но, похоже, просто зашить эту рану было мало… Попрошу у Вонга какой-нибудь трактат для пострадавших от адептов тёмных сил.

Плащ кивнул воротником, одобряя это решение, и полетел рядом со Стивеном, решившим вернуться в спальню. Там понаблюдал за тем, как он, морщась, забрался под одеяло, затем, щурясь, проверил время на мобильном телефоне и вытянулся, глядя в потолок. И неожиданно усмехнулся.

— Знаешь, ты так быстро закрыл экран, Плащ, что напомнил мне подростка, которого родители застукали за просмотром порно, — Стивен перевёл взгляд на зависший у кровати Плащ и его виновато опустившийся воротник. — Правда что ли смотрел?

Плащ неуверенно пожал плечами, не соглашаясь и не подтверждая, и принялся ковырять уголком ткани пол. 

— Брось, тебе же не двенадцать лет. Смотри сколько хочешь, только на платные сайты не влезай. Ты уже разобрался, что это такое?

Плащ кивнул.

— Хорошо, тогда не задерживаю.

Стивен закрыл глаза, давая понять, что разговор закончен. Плащ намёк понял и вернулся в гостиную к ноутбуку, открыл его снова и надолго застыл перед экраном. Изучив все имевшиеся в Интернете материалы о своём хозяине, он действительно принялся посещать разные сайты, переходя по ссылкам мирового рейтинга Alexa, в ТОП которого ежегодно попадали самые популярные сайты мира. И на собрания порновидео он тоже, естественно, заглянул. Вот только хозяин основательно ему польстил, сказав: «Тебе же не двенадцать лет», — и вряд ли вообще бы так выразился, если бы увидел то, что высвечивалось на экране.

Плащ сильно покраснел от смущения, но удержаться всё же не смог и потянулся к клавиатуре. Некоторые вещи сильнее самых смелых боевых артефактов.   
*** 

В Нью-Йорке наступило утро. Решив продолжить своё занятие как-нибудь позже, Плащ поднялся с дивана, потянулся, расправляя ткань, и полетел в спальню к хозяину — спящему, но хмурому, ворочающемуся на постели в попытке принять удобное положение. Его одеяло сползло на пол, и Плащ, подняв его за уголки, вдруг замер в воздухе от внезапной идеи.

«Я должен был подумать об этом раньше! Как глупо… столько времени потеряли…» 

Аккуратно сложив одеяло на край кровати, он опустился на Стивена и, осторожно его поворачивая, обмотался вокруг него, после чего немного поднялся и завис над кроватью. Теперь спящий принял любимую позу для сна — на животе, но раной на груди при этом ничего не касался. Наградой Плащу стало выровнявшееся дыхание Стивена и разгладившиеся морщинки на его лице.

«Отдыхай, хозяин… Тебе нужны силы, отдыхай…»

Сон в таком положении получился настолько глубоким, что Стивен не проснулся ни в десять, ни в полдень. На часах на мобильнике высветилось три часа дня, когда во входной двери заскрежетал замок, и в квартиру вошла Кристин. Плащ с любопытством повернул воротник ко входу в спальню, желая увидеть выражение её лица, — и оно не разочаровало.

— Стивен, ты зде… — осекшись, Кристин округлила глаза и застыла на пороге. Потом подняла руки. — Даже знать не хочу, почему вы… вот это всё.

Плащ, удерживая спящего Стивена в воздухе над кроватью, указал свободной полой на рану на его груди, потом — на кровать и, нарисовав в воздухе длинную линию, перечеркнул её несколькими короткими.

— Хочешь сказать, ты специально держишь его так, чтобы он не лежал на шве? — шепотом уточнила Кристин.

Плащ кивнул воротником.

— Ясно. Он у него болит? Сильно?

Плащ снова кивнул, а потом прижал уголок полы к воротнику в жесте молчания.

— Конечно. Пусть высыпается, — улыбнулась Кристин. — Я найду чем заняться.

И, отступив, аккуратно закрыла в спальню дверь.  
*** 

Плащ продержал хозяина в воздухе до самого вечера и аккуратно опустил на кровать, едва он начал просыпаться. Бесшумно открыв дверь, Плащ вылетел из спальни и отправился на поиски Кристин, которая обнаружилась на кухне за столом и с необычной чёрной штуковиной в руках.

— Он проснулся? 

Плащ кивнул и, подлетев поближе, заглянул в небольшой экран.

— Это планшет, — пояснила Кристин. — Вроде ноутбука, через него можно читать документы и выходить в Интернет, — затем перевела взгляд на входящего зевающего Стивена и отдала планшет Плащу. — Можешь пока поиграть.

Плащ с радостью согласился — новая вещица явно требовала изучения, поэтому он завис в уголке и принялся считывать воспоминания, изредка поглядывая на готовящих ужин — картошку-фри и стейки — Стивена и Кристин. Отвлёкся лишь, когда Кристин спросила Стивена:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

И увидел крайне недовольное выражение лица хозяина.

— Тебе уже нажаловались. Не знал, что ты ябеда, Плащ.

— Стивен…

— Не особо хорошо, Кристин, — повернулся к ней Стивен. — Но твоя работа здесь ни при чем. Подозреваю, всё дело в оружии, которым меня пытались убить.

— Предполагаешь, что-то осталось в ране?

— Нет. Оружие было сотворено магией. Искать ответ надо в свойствах этого заклинания, и я непременно этим займусь, как только снова отправлюсь в Камартадж. 

— Ты…

— Да, обещаю, — твёрдо сказал Стивен, глядя Кристин в глаза, и, взяв её за руку, поцеловал костяшки пальцев. — Тебе есть кому наябедничать, если я этого не сделаю, — верно, Плащ? — повысил он голос.

Плащ притворился, что полностью занят планшетом.

— Неубедительно. Хочешь, чтобы тебе поверили, — хотя бы сделай вид, что нажимаешь кнопки.

— Стивен, стейки пора перевернуть.

— Ты пытаешься его защитить, и мы оба это понимаем, — прокомментировал её слова Стивен, тем не менее, поворачиваясь к электрогрилю.

— Я не рассказала тебе об одной новой методике. Завтра твоё выступление придёт слушать её автор и…

— А теперь ты и вовсе переводишь тему, — перевернув первый кусок мяса, Стивен покосился на замолчавшую Кристин. — Я почти начал завидовать Плащу.

— Он всего лишь заботится о тебе, Стивен.

— Я знаю, — Стивен оглянулся на не успевший уткнуться в планшет Плащ. — Но ябед не люблю всё равно.

— Я сама поняла, что тебе плохо, когда ты спал. Он только подтвердил, — умоляюще произнесла Кристин.

Стивен встретился взглядом с ней, вздохнул и вновь повернул голову к Плащу:

— Ты прощён.

После чего вновь занялся стейками.  
*** 

За ужином Стивен наконец-то сделал, по мнению Плаща, правильную вещь — отодвинул для Кристин стул, помог ей сесть и зажёг свечи. За окном достаточно стемнело, чтобы пламя свечей создавало ощущения уюта.

Отложив разрядившийся планшет на подоконник, Плащ постарался затаиться в углу, бесшумно любуясь своим хозяином и его девушкой; тем, как они, весело перебивая друг друга, обсуждали ту самую новую методику и отыскивали в ней достоинства и несуразности. Когда это занятие им надоело, а тарелки опустели, Кристин задумчиво посмотрела на Плащ и уточнила:

— Я так понимаю, Стивен, нам придётся привыкнуть к постоянному наблюдателю?

Стивен на миг оглянулся, успев подзабыть об артефакте за спиной, и ответил:

— Не совсем. Всё гораздо удивительнее, думаю, ты оценишь шутку. Оказывается, у Плаща крайне консервативный взгляд на отношения полов. Он считает, мы должны пройти весь традиционный ритуал свиданий, ухаживаний и всего в таком духе. Даже притащил мне пару книг на эту тему, — Стивен засмеялся. — Можешь представить? Он готов нам мешать, пока мы всё это не сделаем!

— О! А мне нравится эта идея, — покивала Кристин, отчего Стивен смеяться резко перестал.

— Не может быть.

— Плащ, ты и правда поставил такое условие? — переспросила Кристин и, к величайшему удивлению Стивена, встала из-за стола и крепко обняла подлетевший Плащ. — Спасибо! Ты чудо.

— П-постой, ты серьёзно? Ты не считаешь, что это чересчур, ведь мы же с тобой уже были…

— Стивен, все твои предыдущие ухаживания свелись к фразе: «Я заметил, ты не так глупа, как остальные, поэтому помоги мне с сечением, а потом, так и быть, можешь со мной переспать».

— Я такое сказал? 

— Дословно, — подтвердила Кристин, стоя в обнимку с очень довольным собой Плащом.

— Ну… вероятно, я торопился… время на исследование поджимало…

Внезапно воздух над столом заискрил, в нём образовался небольшой светящийся круг, из которого выглянул Вонг.

— В Камартадже собирается совет мастеров. Стивен, ты должен присутствовать.

— Когда?

— Через пять минут.

— Я приду.

Вонг пропал. Вслед за ним погасли и искры.

— Интересная у вас видеосвязь, — отметила Кристин, восприняв это куда лучше, чем чудеса в клинике.

— Да. И поскольку собирают мастеров, а я мастер, придётся идти.

Встав со стула, Стивен поцеловал Кристин в щеку и направился в спальню переодеваться. Кристин огорченно посмотрела на него, затем — на Плащ, который уже начал успокаивающе поглаживать её по плечу.

— Я тебе очень благодарна, — тихо обратилась к нему Кристин. — Присмотри за ним там, ладно?

Плащ торжественно кивнул. 

— Я знаю, что ты не подведёшь.

Они замерли друг перед другом, пока Стивен снова не появился на кухне — на этот раз одетый в форму мастера и с двойным кольцом на руке.

— В прошлый раз ты отказалась слушать моё выступление, Кристин, — сказал он, создавая портал рядом с собой. — Надеюсь, завтра ты на него всё же придёшь?

— Я подумаю об этом. Побереги себя, Стивен.

— Постараюсь. Плащ?

Плащ с готовностью подлетел к хозяину и опустился ему на плечи.

— До встречи, Кристин! — улыбнулся ей Стивен и шагнул в портал.


	8. Chapter 8

В главном Святилище Камартаджа нечасто собиралось столько людей. Обычно Старейшина приглашала к себе по одному или по двое, редко когда троих-четверых, но сегодня, выйдя из портала в углу зала, Стивен увидел, по меньшей мере, три десятка человек, уже рассевшихся за деревянными столами, выстроенными в форме буквы «П». Традиционно мастера сами выбирали себе цвет одежды (в отличие от новичков, за которыми закреплялся серый, учеников — красный и наставников — синий), так что выглядели они достаточно пёстро: больше всего магов в красном и синем, трое — в зелёном, шестеро — в чёрном, по одному — в оранжевом, фиолетовом, бирюзовом… и только в жёлтом никого не было.

Поприветствовав немногих знакомых мастеров — всё-таки учиться Стивену приходилось, в основном, у Старейшины и Мордо, так что далеко не всех он знал лично — он увидел лишь три свободных места: по одному по бокам и ещё одно в центральной части стола между Вонгом и хранительницей храма в Гонконге Тиной Минору. Перехватив его взгляд, Вонг кивком указал на стул рядом с собой, и Стивен направился к нему.

Двадцать шагов — такое расстояние предстояло пройти, но чем меньше оставалось до цели, тем больше взглядов его сопровождало, и тем активнее общались маги между собой. Они не перестали и когда, наконец, он сел — напротив, в группе молодо выглядящих мастеров в чёрной одежде их лидер — темноволосый маг с азиатскими чертами лица — сделал знак приятелям замолчать и вызывающе спросил:

— Мастер Стрэндж, а вы не хотите оставить верхнюю одежду за дверью? — чем вызвал сдержанные смешки у многих за столом.

— Определенно, не хочу, — так же громко ответил Стивен, почувствовав, как слегка напрягся Плащ. — На том месте, где я сижу, не помешает защита от сквозняка, мастер…

— Ли. Сэмюэл Ли, — злобно сверкнув глазами, неохотно представился тот.

Прозвучавший намёк на разницу в положении между ним и Стивеном уловили все, и обсуждение за столом вспыхнуло с новой силой.

«Не вздумай опускать воротник», — мысленно приказал Стивен Плащу и с удовлетворением почувствовал, как тот окреп, даря такую важную сейчас поддержку. Сам же он сидел с идеально прямой спиной, положив одну руку на другую, чтобы видеть часы, и невозмутимо смотрел вперёд.

И лишь Плащ понимал, чего ему это стоило — слышать насмешки от мастеров-ровесников и тех, кто помоложе, на тему артефакта на плечах; нотки недовольства в голосах мастеров постарше — не у всех, конечно: треть присутствующих молча медитировала. Но остальные создавали достаточно шума, чтобы вывести из равновесия кого угодно.

— Хорошая выдержка, Стивен, — почти не разжимая губ, похвалил его Вонг.

— Мне как-то пришлось выслушивать семнадцать бессмысленных докладов подряд, сидя в президиуме форума, и делать вид, что авторы отлично потрудились, — вот то была хорошая выдержка. 

— И сколько времени это заняло? — полюбопытствовала Тина Минору.

— Пять часов пятьдесят семь минут четырнадцать секунд. В жизни не проводил так бездарно полдня.

Тина понимающе улыбнулась, и Стивен позволил себе слегка расслабиться — по крайней мере, его коллега из другого храма и Вонг не питали к нему враждебных чувств. Вечно молчаливый мастер Хамир, сидящий на другом конце центральной части стола, тоже поглядывал в его сторону довольно уважительно — как, собственно, и занимающий место Старейшины смутно знакомый маг с гладко выбритой головой, одетый в пурпурный халат, а также соседствующий с ним и пока неизвестный огненно-рыжий, довольно упитанный колдун в фиолетовом, по всей видимости, возглавивший лондонский храм.

Дверь в Святилище открылась, и в зал, приветствуя собравшихся, вошли последние двое мастеров, и заняли свои места.

— Приветствую всех на Большом совете мастеров, — удивительно глубоким и зычным голосом произнёс маг в пурпурном одеянии, и все разговоры вмиг стихли. — Я прибыл сюда из Лимы, как только получил завещание Старейшины, пожелавшей видеть меня на посту Верховного Чародея. Отныне моё имя забыто, мой новый титул — это моё имя, и останется таковым, пока не перейдёт к тому, кто сменит меня, — он задержал взгляд на Стивене, и несколько очень старых магов переглянулись, понимая значение таких вещей. — Да будет так!

— Да будет так! — эхом повторили за ним присутствующие, и в ту же секунду в центре Святилища из воздуха нарисовался короткий причудливый жезл, украшенный письменами. Вращаясь, он подлетел к новому Старейшине.

— Начинаем совет! — объявил тот, сжав пальцы на рукояти, отчего по залу пронёсся тёплый ветер. — На повестке дня несколько вопросов. Первый касается сменившихся хранителей двух храмов, назначенных ещё прежним Верховным Чародеем. В Лондоне теперь распоряжается Оливер Стюарт, — рыжеволосый маг встал, коротко поклонился и сел на место. — Нью-йоркский храм перешёл под управление Стивена Стрэнджа.

Стивен повторил жест своего коллеги — тоже поклонился, но присесть обратно не успел: Сэмюэл Ли со своего места задал вопрос:

— Хотелось бы узнать, что для этого сделал мастер Стрэндж, который ещё четыре дня назад ходил в наставниках? Уверен, это всем здесь интересно.

Несколько человек поддержали его одобрительным гулом. Старейшина повернул голову к Стивену и доброжелательным тоном спросил:

— Расскажете нам об этом, _доктор_ Стрэндж?

— Разумеется, Старейшина, — после секундной паузы кивнул Стивен, оценив правильную форму обращения, и почувствовал, как Плащ, подбадривая, сжался на плечах, вынуждая ещё сильнее выпрямить спину. — Ваша предшественница поручила мне присмотр за храмом, потому что, я цитирую: «Вы отразили атаку на нью-йоркский храм, но без мастера он осиротел, мастер Стрэндж». Конец цитаты.

— Вы, видимо, очень обрадовались, — усмехнулся Ли.

— Нет. Я отказался наотрез. Однако позднее, перед её смертью, мы поговорили снова, и она смогла меня переубедить. Что-то вроде исполнения последней воли умирающей… Я на ваш вопрос ответил, мастер Ли?

— Да.

— Чудесно, — кивнул Стивен и сел. 

Стоять в присутствии трёх десятков магов ему совершенно не хотелось — слишком много ассоциаций с нерадивым учеником в школе. 

— Что ж, это мы выяснили, — подытожил Старейшина. — Переходим к следующему вопросу. Попытка вторжения Дормамму в нашу реальность дорого обошлась нам. Мы потеряли Верховного Чародея, двух хранителей храмов и тех магов, что оказались вместе с Кецилием на неправильной стороне. Мастер Мордо покинул Камартадж, выбрав другой путь. Это потери, от которых нам ещё только предстоит оправиться. 

— Да… верно… — вразнобой согласились остальные. 

— Мы лишились части магов, но сохранили неприкосновенной нашу реальность, не стали частью измерения Тьмы, в чём великая заслуга доктора Стивена Стрэнджа.

— Как вы этого добились, доктор? — спросил сидящий по соседству с мастером Хамиром седовласый маг — мастер Туичен. — Вонг сказал нам, что вы… договорились. 

— Да. Я предложил Дормамму оставить нашу вселенную навсегда, и он в итоге согласился.

— В обмен на что?

— На возможность заняться своими делами в других вселенных. Ему мешала временная петля, которую я создал с помощью Глаза Агамотто и заклинания из «Книги Калиостро», мастер Туичен.

По залу разнеслись удивлённые шепотки. Кто-то из магов хмурился, кто-то восхищался… Стивен же сидел с видом человека, проворачивающего что-то подобное каждый день.

Конец обсуждениям положили слова мастера Ли:

— «Книга Калиостро» всегда находилась в библиотеке, предназначенной исключительно для Верховного Чародея. О Глазе Агамотто и говорить нечего — это запрещённый к использованию артефакт, который можно применять лишь по решению совета. Что-то я не припомню, чтобы мы голосовали по этому вопросу.

На этот раз переговариваться друг с другом маги стали гораздо громче.

Понаблюдав за ними и за невозмутимым Стивеном, Старейшина поднял руку, призывая к молчанию.

— Доктор Стрэндж, у вас есть что пояснить по этому поводу?

— Да, — спокойно ответил Стивен. — Хранитель библиотеки Вонг как-то сказал мне, что в Камартадже нет запрещенных книг — есть только запрещённые практики.

— Подтверждаю, — кивнул Вонг.

— И тот разговор был как раз о «Книге Калиостро». Что касается Глаза Агамотто, тогда я не знал о порядке его использования и просто взял на время проверить одно заклинание.

— Просто взяли?! — издевательским тоном переспросил Ли. — Вещь, которой можно уничтожить нашу вселенную?! 

— Не увидел предупреждающей таблички, — пожал плечами Стивен и бесшумно вздохнул, слушая очередную серию недовольных возгласов. 

Плащ сочувственно обхватил полами материи его лежащие на коленях руки, что смог заметить только Вонг. Желание Стивена оказаться где-нибудь подальше отсюда крепло с каждой секундой, но не из-за недоброжелательных комментариев, а, в большей степени, потому, что эти маги были правы. Он действительно очень мало знал о мистических искусствах, не практиковал их годами, как они, имел слабое представление об артефактах и уж точно никогда не стремился кем-то руководить или за что-то отвечать. Да, теперь он собирался изучить все двадцать восемь дневников хранителей храмов, вникнуть во все требуемые ритуалы из пособия для мастеров и основательно всё осмотреть в храме Нью-Йорка. Затем составить список потенциальных угроз и подумать, как им противостоять. Но здесь и сейчас, чувствуя нарастающую боль груди — таблеток хватило только на полтора часа — он мечтал лишь о том, чтобы всё закончилось поскорее.

А ещё… всё-таки негодующие мастера Камартаджа правы были не во всём.

— Я согласен уступить Глаз Агамотто любому другому мастеру, за которого проголосует совет в следующий раз, и пожелать ему удачи в переговорах с очередным Дормамму, — громко произнёс Стивен, перекрывая шум. — Не такой уж это и приятный процесс.

— Поясните нам: почему? — вежливо попросил мастер Туичен. — Мне и мастеру Хамиру приходилось сталкиваться с Дормамму, интересно сравнить впечатления.

Мастер Хамир согласно кивнул.

— Потому что Дормамму — это гигантских размеров демон, не настроенный на переговоры. Он отказывался меня слушать, и поэтому я возвращался тысячу раз, прежде чем он всё же спросил мои условия. Видимо, в его измерении тысяча — магическое число, — криво усмехнулся Стивен.

— Возвращался? Почему именно «возвращались», доктор? — уточнил Старейшина с видом человека, который точно знает ответ на свой вопрос.

Стивен выдержал паузу, глядя на наконец затихший зал.

— Потому… что, отказываясь слушать, Дормамму тысячу раз меня убивал.

Тишина стала оглушительной. 

— ...А Глаз Агамотто моментально возвращал меня к жизни, — насладившись реакцией, бодро закончил Стивен. — Приношу извинения совету за действия без коллективного решения мастеров, нарушение законов природы и всё то, в чём вы ещё хотите меня обвинить. Теперь, когда мастер Ли разъяснил мне порядок, я буду следовать ему.

— Тема Дормамму закрыта, — объявил Старейшина. — Переходим к следующему вопросу — приёму новичков.  
*** 

Большой совет мастеров растянулся в итоге на три часа. Стивена больше никто не трогал, так что он с любопытством наблюдал за происходящим, механически пропуская сквозь пальцы ткань Плаща и периодически явственно ощущая, как Плащ разминает ему плечи и спину. Получалось довольно умело — это Стивен как доктор определил и мысленно даже давал советы вроде: «Вот тут чуть-чуть левее… ага, так… посильнее надави…» — а довольный Плащ старался изо всех сил. 

Наконец, всё завершилось. Участники совета потянулись к выходу. Встал и Стивен и встретился взглядом со Старейшиной, который, не торопясь, приблизился к нему и участливо спросил:

— Ну что, вспомнили меня, доктор Стрэндж?

— Да, — подтвердил Стивен, решивший эту загадку на исходе второго часа заседания совета. — Перу, национальный университет Сан-Маркос, конференция по нейрохирургии в 2013-м. Вы единственный, кто тогда задавал мне толковые вопросы по регенерации клеток, и это ускорило разработку моей методики, как минимум, на полгода. 

— Ваше исследование показалось мне перспективным, — улыбнулся Старейшина. — И хотя лично я отошёл от науки ещё три десятилетия назад, иногда всё-таки не выдерживаю и даю консультации или принимаю участие в крупных форумах. Не забрасывайте нейрохирургию, доктор. Вы принесёте немало пользы на уровне консультирующего эксперта. 

— Подождите, а разве Верховный Чародей не должен убеждать подчинённых посвятить себя магии? Отринуть мирское? Заняться храмом, в конце концов?

Улыбка Старейшины стала ещё шире.

— То есть встать между вами, любимым делом вашей жизни и вашей девушкой? Не путайте меня с моей предшественницей, доктор. Вы слишком молоды для круглосуточного сидения в архивах. И я уверен, вам хватит энергии и сил и на защиту нью-йоркского храма от мистических угроз, и на изучение магии, и на выступление в медицинском университете завтра в десять утра. Кстати, я специально настроил wi-fi и подписался на онлайн-трансляцию. Надеюсь на интересный доклад.

— В таком случае я… пойду готовиться, — сообщил Стивен, слегка ошарашенный таким вниманием к себе.

— Удачи! — пожелал Старейшина и направился к выходу.

Стивен проводил его взглядом до двери, потом потряс головой, избавляясь от ненужных мыслей, и надел на пальцы кольцо.

— Ну что, Плащ, обратно в Нью-Йорк, — вполголоса сказал он, поднимая руки, но нарисовать портал не успел — Плащ потянул его назад.

— В чём дело?

Плащ заставил развернуться и ткнул в сторону Вонга, общающегося с мастером Туиченом.

— Он занят. Они разговаривают. Чего ты хочешь?

Плащ указал на рану на груди.

— А, это… Видишь, ему сейчас не до меня. Завтра поговорю.

Новую попытку создания портала Плащ прервал самым решительным образом: приподнял над полом и по воздуху перенёс прямо к Вонгу за спину, отчего видевший это мастер Туичен осекся на полуслове.

Вонг подозрительно оглянулся:

— Стивен?

— Не хотел вам мешать. Ты мне нужен на две минуты, Вонг, но я подожду.

— Ну зачем же, я всё-таки не спешу, доктор Стрэндж, — возразил мастер Туичен. — Общайтесь, — и отошёл в сторону.

— Слушаю тебя, Стивен.

— Дело вот в чём, — вздохнул Стивен. — Когда я столкнулся с зелотами Кецилия в нью-йоркском храме, один из них ранил меня чем-то магическим. Моя девушка рану зашила и запустила сердце, вот только рана не заживает так, как нужно. Внешне всё нормально, но внутри… На меня перестают действовать обезболивающие таблетки.

— Раздевайся, — приказал Вонг.

— Здесь? — осмотрелся по сторонам Стивен и заметил ещё с десяток магов, включая мастера Туичена и мастера Ли с его компанией.

— Да.

— Я думал, ты подскажешь мне какую-нибудь книгу… — Стивен неохотно ослабил пояс и раздвинул в стороны ткань, обнажая шрам на груди. — Пособие по мистической диагностике или что-то в этом духе.

Поизучав шрам всего три секунды, Вонг молча прижал к нему ладонь, а потом с усилием потянул руку на себя. Стивен остался на месте лишь благодаря удерживающему его Плащу, а вот из груди просочились струйки серого дыма, а потом и вовсе показался плотный чёрный сгусток. Вонг оттянул его поближе к себе, а потом щёлкнул пальцами, и чёрное облако, вспыхнув в пламени, осыпалось пеплом.

— Что… что это было? 

— Тёмная энергия. Энергетический паразит, разрушающий тело изнутри. Странно, что ты ещё живой, — мрачно ответил Вонг и отправился общаться дальше с мастером Туиченом.

Стивен даже не стал поправлять одежду. Сглотнув, он создал портал до квартиры и покинул Камартадж.  
*** 

В полуночной гостиной горел свет. На диване, просунув обе руки под подушку, спала одетая Кристин — очевидно, решившая дождаться возвращения.

Стивен, не чувствуя больше боли в груди, бесшумно подошёл к своей девушке и, наклонившись, осторожно вытащил из-под неё мобильный телефон, чтобы положить его на журнальный столик. Затем, не удержавшись, убрал с её лица выбившуюся прядь волос и задумчиво посмотрел на полоску голой кожи между задравшейся кофтой и поясом брюк.

«Твоё решение, Плащ? — мысленно обратился к нему Стивен. — Мне идти за одеялом или…»

Плащ с готовностью поднялся с плеч и заботливо укрыл собой Кристин.

— Спокойной ночи, — шёпотом пожелал им обоим Стивен, подхватил с журнального столика ноутбук и отправился на кухню готовиться к грядущему выступлению.


	9. Chapter 9

Кристин Палмер нечасто удавалось высыпаться: регулярные ночные смены в клинике не особо хорошо сказывались на режиме сна, так что она радовалась, когда он вообще был. Но в это утро она проснулась довольная от лёгкого прикосновения к руке.

— Поверь, мне совсем не хочется тебя будить, но нам нужно многое успеть до моего выступления в университете.

Упоминание о выступлении всё же заставило Кристин открыть глаза. Первым она увидела Стивена — в отглаженной белой рубашке и чёрных брюках, он сидел рядом на краю дивана. Затем опустила взгляд ниже и обнаружила, что до подбородка укрыта знакомой красной материей.

— Я уже связался с Ником и отпросил тебя на сегодня. Завтрак ждёт на кухне. Потом заглянем к тебе, чтобы ты переоделась, и оттуда — в Апстейт Медикал.

— А сколько сейчас времени?

— Без четверти девять.

— Что?! — распахнула глаза Кристин. — Стивен, мы же не успеем! Моя квартира на другом конце города, а тебе в десять выступать.

— Воспользуемся порталом, — легкомысленно пожал плечами Стивен и, ясно прочитав в глазах Кристин желание запустить чем-то тяжелым, успокаивающе добавил: — Мы точно успеем: без меня они не начнут. А пока я приготовил нам завтрак. Идём.

Кристин слезла с дивана на пол, выпрямилась и поёжилась: воздух в квартире показался ей довольно прохладным. Она, не глядя, нащупала за спиной тёплую красную материю, накинула себе на плечи, завернулась в неё и только тогда осознала, что именно сделала.

Стивен наблюдал за этим с почти ребяческим любопытством.

— Плащ не возражает, — отметил он.

Плащ согласно пошевелил кончиками воротника и, обняв Кристин, плавно перенёс её на кухню, где усадил за стол. За те секунды, что понадобились Стивену, чтобы присоединиться, Кристин успела взглянуть на своё отражение в микроволновке и нахмуриться. Со взлохмаченными волосами и слегка смазавшейся тушью возле глаз, да ещё и укутанная от подбородка до кончиков пальцев на ногах, она недовольно покачала головой и попыталась высвободить руки, чтобы хотя бы немного привести себя в порядок, однако Плащ не позволил.

— Он явно опасается, что ты замёрзнешь, — прокомментировал это Стивен, бросив оценивающий взгляд, и начал разливать кофе по чашкам. — А ещё ты нравишься ему такой, какая есть. Мне, кстати, тоже.

— Ты это несерьёзно, — скептически прищурилась Кристин, но выворачиваться из Плаща временно перестала.

— Напротив. Такую тебя я готов видеть здесь каждое утро.

Перенеся чашки на стол, Стивен, чуть пританцовывая в такт музыке из радиоприёмника, принялся раскладывать по тарелкам яичницу с беконом и тосты. 

— Почему?

— Контраст. Тебя редко когда увидишь настолько хрупкой и беззащитной.

— А, и из-за этого вы оба чувствуете себя большими и сильными. Как по учебнику прямо, — насупленно продолжила его мысль Кристин и тут же почувствовала ласковое прикосновение воротника Плаща к щекам.

Это тёплое живое чудо очень старалось поднять ей настроение. Стивен поставил перед ней тарелку с едой, понаблюдал за крайне неудачной попыткой сдержать улыбку и озорно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Мы оба тебя любим. Приятного аппетита, Кристин.

— Спасибо.

Плащ слегка ослабил объятия, позволяя высвободить обе руки, и продолжил согревать Кристин, особенно плотно обхватив её стопы. Стивен перенёс на стол свою тарелку с яичницей, вазочку с пирожными и небольшой радиоприёмник, из которого как раз зазвучала песня Фрэнка Синатры.

— О, «Путники в ночи»?

— Да, записана в апреле 1966-го, первая строчка в одноимённом альбоме. Взлетела на первое место во многих чартах, продержалась там пятнадцать недель и принесла исполнителю «Грэмми». 

— При этом сам он эту песню не особо любил, — добавила Кристин.

— Или, по крайней мере, говорил это в интервью.

— Или. Я вспомнила, когда ты так смотрел на меня в последний раз, — с удовольствием хрустя тостом, сообщила Кристин. — Когда я надела твою рубашку.

— Ну, сейчас всё гораздо серьёзнее — на тебе мой Плащ. Древний живой артефакт, который сам выбирает, с кем ему быть. 

Плащ, подбоченившись, гордо выпрямил воротник.

— Артефакты выбирают обычно из магов высокого уровня. Мне это сказали в Камартадже.

— Тогда причём здесь я?

Стивен стряхнул крошки тоста с пальцев.

— Кто поймёт логику артефакта? Спроси у него сама.

Кристин покосилась на воротник Плаща — тот выжидающе замер, и вновь посмотрела на Стивена.

— Да какая разница? Как прошло твоё совещание, кстати?

— Довольно любопытно. Не считая той части, где мне пришлось почувствовать себя нашкодившим котом. Оказывается, нельзя спасать мир без разрешения. 

— Серьёзно?

— А то! Нельзя брать вещи, которыми легко уничтожить вселенную — это я про тот амулет, что был у меня на шее, когда ты зашивала меня. Глаз Агамотто. Мощный артефакт времени, чрезвычайно опасный, а табличку прикрепить не догадались. Пообещал не трогать его больше без их согласия.

— И тебе поверили? — крайне недоверчиво спросила Кристин.

— Они же не знают меня так, как ты, — широко улыбнулся Стивен. 

Оба обхватили руками чашки и сделали каждый по глотку кофе.

— Хотя Вонг, скорее всего, будет настороже. Это его ты видела вчера в портале. Жутко злопамятный библиотекарь, до сих пор обижается на меня за несколько утащенных книг. 

— Всего несколько?

— Сначала он мне сам их давал, а потом упёрся, — насупился Стивен. — Представляешь, я их все вернул, а он всё равно наябедничал Старейшине. 

— Тебя отругали, — сочувственно протянула руку Кристин.

— Угу, — состроил огорченное лицо Стивен. — По сравнению с их знаниями и опытом, Кристин, я стою на очень низкой ступеньке и мало что умею. Но при этом прежняя Старейшина назначила меня хранителем храма — их всего три на весь мир. Так что можешь себе представить, как на меня смотрят остальные.

— Примерно так же, как смотрели в Метро-Дженерал, когда тебя сделали ведущим нейрохирургом?

— Примерно, — на мгновение нахмурившись, кивнул Стивен.

— Ты сумел тогда убедить всех врачей, что достоин, — подбадривающе улыбнулась Кристин, пожимая руку. — Справишься и с магами.

— Думаешь?

Кристин встала со стула, подошла к Стивену вплотную и обняла за шею, глядя сверху вниз ему в глаза.

— Кому как не мне так думать, Стивен? Кому как не мне?

Одним движением Стивен усадил её себе на колени и поцеловал в губы, скользя ладонями по спине. Плащ с готовностью обернулся вокруг обоих.

У них практически не осталось времени, но для выражения чувств и обретения хорошего настроения хватило и этих нескольких минут.  
*** 

В нью-йоркском медицинском университете Апстейт Медикал ждали сенсацию. Плотно заставленный рядами чёрных стульев зал был забит до отказа. Почётные гости разместились за длинным столом, выставленным на прямоугольную сцену, а проходы вдоль стен заняли студенты-практиканты и журналисты. 

Доктор Стивен Стрэндж, стоя за кафедрой, но не имея никакого написанного текста, подробно рассказывал залу о направлениях нейрохирургии, в которых использование стволовых клеток потенциально способно привести к значительным результатам.

— Ежегодно около восьмисот тысяч жителей США страдают от инсульта. Большинство выживших теряют функциональность конечностей, на восстановление которой врачи надеятся в первые шесть месяцев, однако мои исследования показывают, что можно продлить этот срок…

Сидя на первом ряду прямо перед Стивеном, Кристин с интересом слушала его, одновременно восхищаясь тем, насколько мастерски он удерживал внимание зала и явно получал от этого удовольствие. В своей стихии, на своём месте, пусть и без скальпеля в руке, но доктор Стивен Стрэндж всё-таки всегда был не только врачом, но и блестящим учёным, известным своими статьями в ведущих медицинских журналах. Недаром его приглашали на всевозможные конференции, форумы и просто деловые ужины, неделями и месяцами добиваясь консультации.

И лишь одно отличало его от того Стивена, которого Кристин видела во время предыдущего форума с его участием, — отсутствие жестикуляции и стремление держать руки за спиной. 

— …Я предлагаю отобрать два десятка пациентов с существенными нарушениями двигательных функций — так будет нагляднее, — переживших инсульт в период от полугода до трех лет назад. Поскольку в их случае врачи уже, в основном, умыли руки, полагаю, они не станут возражать и согласятся на введение мезенхимальных стволовых клеток непосредственно в поврежденную область мозга...

Шум в зале, шепотки и обсуждение в полный голос, — к этому Кристин давно привыкла и могла с точностью предсказать, что будет дальше: сначала выскажутся все скептики, распаляясь всё больше и больше, затем их призовёт к порядку председатель и даст возможность Стивену ответить на прозвучавшие вопросы — что он и сделает с блеском, не упустив ни единого. Потом выскажутся те, кто увидели в идее смысл, и в итоге большинство согласится на эксперимент.

Поймав взгляд Кристин, Стивен спокойно улыбнулся ей уголками губ и едва заметно кивнул, также прекрасно осознавая, что именно его ждёт. От этого мысли Кристин свернули в другую сторону — туда, где всё только начиналось. 

Она вспомнила, как стала случайной свидетельницей разговора на повышенных тонах между Стивеном и заместителем руководителя клиники Метро-Дженерал Аланом Свифтом, которому Стивен доказывал, что не сможет закончить своё исследование по новой технике ламинэктомии за две недели.

— Стрэндж, вы могли сдать отчёт ещё месяц назад, если бы не отнимали пациентов у других врачей! — бурно размахивая руками, на весь коридор орал Свифт.

— Если бы я их не отнимал, они были бы уже мертвы. Радовались бы, что я не дал другим врачам испортить статистику клиники.

— И слышать ничего не хочу! Две недели и ни минутой больше. Я всё сказал!

…И как раздражённо запустил пальцы себе в волосы Стивен, потом скользнул по ней равнодушным взглядом и выдал ту самую фразу про «я заметил, ты не так глупа» и «так и быть, можешь со мной переспать». Желание послать его куда подальше было практически невыносимым, однако шанс поучаствовать в исследовании, по-настоящему важном исследовании… 

Кристин слишком долго ждала такой шанс.

Из того коридора клиники они сразу отправились в лабораторию, где проработали до половины четвёртого утра. Протекающий как должно эксперимент настроил Стивена на благодушный лад, так что под утро, отмывая руки, он вполне дружелюбно спросил: «Едем ко мне или к тебе?» — на что получил отказ и крайне удивился ему. 

— Я не мог ошибиться. Твоё поведение до этого, твой язык тела, — всё говорило о том, что ты хочешь…

— Мы теряем время, Стивен, — перебила его Кристин на следующий день. — Там привезли пациента с подходящей травмой позвоночника. Если мы не поторопимся, его заберёт Ник.

Никакому Нику Стивен, разумеется, отдавать пациента не собирался, а потому вмиг сорвался в операционную.

На третий день он — во время паузы в исследовании — положил перед Кристин на стол коробку шоколадных конфет, за что удостоился короткого: «Спасибо», а после заполнения бумаг Кристин с улыбкой пожелала ему спокойной ночи и одна поехала к себе домой.

Две недели она не без удовольствия наблюдала за тем, как Стивен всё же пытался отыскать к ней подход. Букет цветов появился на пятый день, билеты в театр на премьеру в конце месяца (после завершения исследования) — на восьмой. Кофе — причём любимый сорт, со сливками, сахаром и миндалём — на девятый. Всё хирургическое отделение ошарашенно следило за тем, как вечно замечающий только себя и пациентов Стивен Стрэндж ухаживает за хирургом из реанимации Кристин Палмер, как таскает ей еду и кофе, подаёт пальто, открывает перед ней двери.

В ночь на пятнадцатые сутки, поставив последнюю точку в отчёте, Стивен облегчённо выдохнул; поймав Кристин за запястье, усадил её к себе на колени и неожиданно для неё уткнулся ей лбом в плечо. 

— Ну, я же не мог ошибиться, правда? — глухо пробормотал он глубоко несчастным голосом, обнимая её за талию. 

Кристин вздохнула, сдаваясь.

— Не мог. Но мы закончили твоё исследование, так что я тебе больше не нужна.

— Кто тебе сказал? — поднял голову Стивен. — Мы идём в кино на премьеру в воскресенье, у нас театр через неделю, и я уже купил пару комнатных тапочек специально для тебя. Они стоят у двери в моей квартире.

— Тапочек? — переспросила Кристин.

— Да. Лохматые. Синего цвета. И я надеюсь, завтра ты составишь мне компанию на торжественном ужине в неврологическом обществе? Я специально попросил у них два приглашения, — Стивен выдержал паузу. — Нет, что-то из этого должно сработать: или приглашение, или тапочки. 

Кристин моргнула и расхохоталась.


	10. Chapter 10

Выступать перед аудиторией в несколько сотен человек оказалось проще, чем Стивен ожидал. Словно и не было ни аварии, ни месяцев восстановления, ни Камартаджа: те же знакомые лица в зале, та же манера задавать вопросы у признанных спецов, то же жадное до новостей внимание прессы. Он и не предполагал, что настолько соскучится по возможности поговорить на одном языке с теми, кто тоже посвятил годы исследованиям в области нейрохирургии.

— Если вы не видите в предложении доктора Стрэнджа перспективы, профессор Ковальски, Стэнфордское отделение нейрохирургии с радостью возьмётся за этот эксперимент, — горячился профессор Гэри Стейнберг.

— Я не говорил, что не вижу перспективы, коллега, — возмутился Ковальски. — Я всего лишь выразил сомнение, что кому-то вообще стоит за это браться, принимая во внимание этическую подоплеку. Травмы, полученные доктором Стрэнджем…

— Никак не препятствуют ему высказывать смелые гипотезы и двигать науку вперёд, дорогой коллега.

— А я считаю, что…

От наблюдения за спором двух ведущих нейрохирургов США Стивена отвлёк завибрировавший в кармане пиджака мобильный телефон. Незаметно вытащив его, он прочитал входящее СМС:

_«Почему бы не поручить проверку теории вашей девушке? С.»_

Стивен нахмурился, глядя на неизвестный номер, потом поднял брови, догадавшись, и перевёл взгляд на наблюдающую за спорящими Кристин. Неподдельный интерес на лице, но расслабленная поза, как у человека, который точно знает, что здесь он только зритель, а наука, эксперименты — это для других.

Мысленно усмехнувшись, он убрал телефон и решительно вмешался в спор.

— Господа Ковальски и Стейнберг, простите, что прерываю вас, но у меня есть не только теория, но и соображения по практике. Полагаю, лучше всего с этим исследованием справится доктор Кристин Палмер из клиники Метро-Дженерал. Ранее мы с ней вдвоём уже работали над совершенствованием техники ламинэктомии, и уверяю вас, доктор Палмер — весьма квалифицированный хирург.

— Поддерживаю, — тут же поднял руку сидящий в президиуме Алан Свифт. — Как представитель руководства Метро-Дженерал заявляю, что доктору Палмер будет предоставлено всё необходимое: лаборатория, свободные часы, пациенты.

Стивен признательно кивнул своему бывшему шефу и посмотрел на шокированную Кристин, которая надолго вообще лишилась дара речи.

— Но постойте! — вмешался Ковальски. — Разве доктор Палмер не является вашей девушкой, доктор Стрэндж? Или вы отводите ей роль исключительно медицинской сестры?

— Я считаю, доктор Палмер в состоянии самостоятельно спланировать и осуществить весь цикл исследований, оформить первичные результаты в виде доклада и выступить с ними, скажем, в этом же зале месяца через два.

— А вы ей продиктуете, о чём говорить? — полуутвердительно произнёс Ковальски.

— Ни в коем случае, — отрезал Стивен. — Мне будет достаточно роли куратора. Доктор Палмер сама напишет свой доклад.

— И как мы это узнаем?

Сидящий у дальнего края стола в президиуме сухонький старичок неожиданно встрепенулся и сказал:

— Я вам в этом помогу.

«Профессор Анниоли… Тот самый...» — зашумел зал.

— Мне довелось учить и Стивена, и Кристин, — размеренно пояснил он. — Я знаю, как они думают, знаю их почерк. Мне достаточно будет взглянуть на текст доклада, чтобы понять, кем из них он был написан. И кстати, я поддерживаю идею Стивена поручить этот эксперимент Кристин Палмер. Девочка закапывает свой талант в реанимации. Это шанс для неё продвинуться в нужном направлении.

— Спасибо, профессор Анниоли, — почтительно поклонился ему Стивен в абсолютной тишине.

Авторитета этого ученого хватило, чтобы успокоить всех спорщиков. 

— Значит, решено, — подвел итог председатель — ректор университета Апстейт Медикал. — Мы благодарим доктора Стивена Стрэнджа за интересный доклад и будем с нетерпением ждать его новых выступлений, а также результатов от доктора Палмер. Всем спасибо за внимание.

Под гром аплодисментов Стивен спустился со сцены и, взяв за руку Кристин, вывел её из зала.  
*** 

По коридору пришлось протискиваться мимо студентов и журналистов. Вежливо отказываясь от интервью, Стивен первым прокладывал дорогу, не отпуская руки молчавшей Кристин.

— Будь готова ускориться, когда мы завернём за угол, — шепнул он ей и, достигнув конца коридора и свернув на лестницу, добавил: — Бегом вниз! Уйдём через портал.

Они вместе побежали по ступенькам, увеличивая отрыв от тех, кто хотел бы перекинуться с обоими парой слов. Миновав первый этаж, они спустились ещё ниже — в подвал, оканчивающийся тупиком, и Стивен, привычно надев на пальцы двойное кольцо, наколдовал искрящийся портал до своей квартиры. 

Их преследователям досталась лишь запертая дверь в подсобку.

Искры погасли, Стивен посмотрел на сделавшую глубокий вдох Кристин и торопливо поднял руки:

— Подожди. Пока ты не решила оторвать мне голову или нанести какую-то другую травму, несовместимую с жизнью, сразу скажу: это была идея моего босса.

— Что? — вырвалось у Кристин.

Стивен вынул из кармана чёрного пиджака мобильник, включил его и развернул экран к Кристин.

— «С»?

— Старейшина, — расшифровал он. — В смысле, новый. Он профессор биологии, поэтому знает нас обоих. Кристин, я всего лишь выполнял распоряжение своего босса, — Стивен сделал паузу, глядя Кристин в глаза. — Ну и, разумеется, я действительно уверен в том, что никто не смог бы справиться с этим лучше тебя. То есть, конечно, я бы смог, но поскольку я теперь вне игры… это твой шанс всё-таки увидеть меня в роли твоего куратора.

Оба помолчали. Плащ, оставив ноутбук, подлетел к Стивену и завис рядом.

— Я в тебя верю, — успокаивающим тоном произнёс Стивен. Плащ подёргал его за рукав пиджака и указал на себя. — Мы оба в тебя верим, — поправился Стивен, и Плащ активно закивал.

Кристин ещё немного похмурилась, потом вздохнула:

— Ты бы мог мне тоже прислать СМС, Стивен, прежде чем объявлять на весь зал. Чтобы я знала.

— Времени не было: Стейнберг практически убедил всех провести эксперимент в Стэнфорде. Ну и тогда бы журналисты не сумели заснять такое искреннее удивление на твоём лице. 

— О боже… — округлив глаза, Кристин в ужасе бросилась к оставленному Плащом ноутбуку. 

— Я имел в виду, что наверняка они все фотографировали меня, как и всегда. Тебе ничего не грозит.

— Стивен! — воскликнула Кристин и, дождавшись, когда он подойдет, развернула ноутбук с открытым сайтом News Medical Life Science.

Большую часть экрана занимали её фотография и крупный заголовок: «Смелый эксперимент доктора Стивена Стрэнджа проведёт его подружка».

— И десяти минут не прошло… Быстро они, — негромко отметил Стивен, медленно отступая назад.

Плащ, тоже оценивший очень выразительное фото шокированной Кристин Палмер, героически закрыл Стивена собой. 

— Прекрати прятаться за него! — возмутилась Кристин.

— Я… Я совершенно не прячусь, — опасливо замотал головой Стивен, продолжая пятиться и закрываться Плащом. — Если тебя расстроило, что они написали о наших отношениях…

— А тебя бы не расстроило? Если бы они написали что-то вроде:«Куратором доктора Кристин Палмер станет её бойфренд».

Стивен упёрся спиной в стену — дальше отступать было некуда, и, лишь немного высунувшись из-за плеча Плаща, примирительно предложил:

— Постарайся сделать всё так, чтобы именно это о тебе и написали в следующий раз.

Плащ покивал воротником.

Скрестив руки на груди, Кристин некоторое время изучала обоих. Потом решительно кивнула.

— Так и поступлю. И весь эксперимент я распланирую, проведу и подведу итоги сама. Не хочу потом краснеть перед профессором Анниоли.

— Я только «за»! — от души поддержал её Стивен.

— Отлично, — улыбнулась Кристин. — Поеду в клинику прямо сейчас.

— Э-э… Но я же отпросил тебя на весь день, — растерянно бросил ей в спину Стивен. — Думал, может быть мы с тобой…

— Некогда. Твоими стараниями у меня теперь очень много дел. Пока, Плащ.

Поправив сумку на плече, Кристин быстро вышла из квартиры.

Стивен и Плащ развернулись друг к другу.

— Как думаешь, она сильно обиделась? — озадаченно уточнил Стивен.

Плащ пожал плечами. Затем отрицательно покачал воротником.

— Зато в следующий раз всё внимание будет ей одной. Она это заслужила.

Плащ кивнул.

Стивен с сомнением посмотрел на него, затем — на электронные часы на шкафчике: половина второго, и решил продолжить заниматься самообразованием.

— Пожалуй, пообедаю в Камартадже. Там ещё двадцать восемь с половиной непрочитанных книг.


	11. Chapter 11

В полуночном Камартадже практически не осталось неспящих людей. Пустовала площадь для тренировок, и лишь на ступенях Святилища сидели трое магов — Сэмюэл Ли в компании ещё двоих мастеров. Они изучали иллюстрации в древней книге. Плащ привычно обернулся вокруг своего хозяина, согревая его от пронизывающего ноябрьского холода — с каждым визитом сюда ветер становился всё более ощутим, за что удостоился благодарного кивка и услышанного в мыслях: «Спасибо, Плащ».

Стивен проследовал на кухню — по нью-йоркскому времени уже миновало время обеда. Наблюдая за тем, как он берёт у зевающего дежурного поднос с чаем и традиционными лепёшками с мёдом, Плащ вспомнил, с каким удовольствием он выступал перед толпой учёных — не чета роли виноватого спасителя на совете мастеров, и вновь пожалел, что видел это лишь на экране ноутбука. 

«Может быть, в следующий раз хозяин позволит мне затаиться где-то в зале?..» — осторожно понадеялся Плащ. Онлайн-трансляция выступления — это, конечно, хорошо, но вживую всё равно интереснее. К тому же, оператор не сразу догадался показать Кристин, так что её реакцию Плащ пропустил, хотя и догадался, какой она была, по эмоциям на лице вернувшейся в квартиру девушки и даже успел испугаться за хозяина.

Правда, опасения оказались напрасными: реакция у Стивена всегда была на высоте, так что он очень ловко перевёл стрелки на Старейшину. Плащ даже мысленно поаплодировал такому прекрасному ходу. Эффект неожиданности сработал идеально: заинтригованная Кристин быстро остыла, а потом и вовсе оценила свои перспективы. Обнимать её, разумеется, Плащ не рискнул, да и хозяина следовало защитить… Но всё-таки он успел увидеть на лице закрывавшей дверь Кристин мелькнувшую улыбку. А вот Стивен — нет, хотя и без того считал, что поступил правильно.

Согревая пообедавшего хозяина по пути в библиотеку, Плащ обратил внимание на светящуюся цепочку заклинаний, которую пытался сотворить мастер Ли, и недовольно встопорщился, узнав формулу. Он хорошо помнил книгу, где встречалась эта комбинация чар, причём уже на пятой странице. Довольно безобидная комбинация, стоит признать. Но вот следующие заклинания, в особенности, из второй части…

Плащ подергал Стивена за рукав и указал на колдующих магов.

— Да, я заметил, что они колдуют. А что?

Плащ замер, соображая, как объяснить, затем легко коснулся заживающей раны на груди Стивена.

— Хочешь сказать, они тоже вызывают кого-то не того?

Плащ отрицательно покачал воротником.

— Уже хорошо. Тогда что? Ты указал на мою рану, нанесённую адептом Тьмы. Значит, ты считаешь, Ли и компания тоже могут повторить этот путь?

Плащ согласно качнул уголками воротника.

— Я тебя понял. Учту, — Стивен ещё раз подозрительно посмотрел на мастеров и зашёл в библиотеку. — Ну а пока пора браться за учёбу самому, — и решительно направился к столу.  
*** 

Плащ чувствовал себя счастливым. Более четырёх часов подряд на плечах любимого хозяина, вникавшего в многочисленные ритуалы пособия для мастеров. Он не отвлекал его — конечно же, нет! Но ближе к утру уловил в его мыслях мимолётную досаду на неудобный жёсткий стул и принялся с энтузиазмом разминать затёкшие мышцы.

Стивен даже прекратил читать и запрокинул голову.

— Ох, как хорошо… Чего же ты ждал?..

Плащ удвоил усилия, захватив всю спину, и особенно тщательно занялся поясницей, плечами и шеей. Стивен же окончательно расслабился, обмякнув на стуле, и закрыл глаза.

— Какое прекрасное чувство… Никому тебя не отдам, Плащ… Да, вот тут сильнее… Ох…

Засияв ярче, Плащ чутко прислушивался ко всем высказанным и не высказанным вслух желаниям хозяина и старался изо всех сил… До тех пор, пока в библиотеке не появился первый посетитель.

— Ты чего остановился? Продолжай, — не понял Стивен и, не дождавшись реакции, открыл глаза.

Рядом со столом стоял Старейшина с крайне заинтересованным выражением лица.

— И правда, из-за меня прекращать массаж не следовало, Плащ. Доброе утро, доктор Стрэндж.

Стивен тут же выпрямился на стуле.

— Доброе утро, Старейшина. Не заметил, как вы подошли.

— Ну, в вашем положении это вам бы вряд ли удалось. Признаться, даже не задумывался, что Плащ левитации можно использовать таким способом.

— Откровенно говоря, я тоже. Он сам решил размять мне спину, — Плащ грустно опустил воротник. — Эй, я не сказал, что недоволен! — воротник вновь поднялся.

Старейшина наблюдал за этим с едва заметной улыбкой.

— Вижу, вы практически закончили первую книгу, доктор.

— Да. Завтра уже отправлюсь в храм. С ритуалом вступления в права хранителя я вроде бы разобрался. Надеюсь, меня не испепелит на месте.

— Подстраховать?

— О, — Стивен замялся. — Вероятно, у вас достаточно дел здесь. Хотя… на просмотр трансляции вы как-то время нашли.

— Вы, чтобы произвести впечатление на девушку, — тоже.

— Я же последовал вашему совету, разве нет? — нахмурился Стивен.

— Да. Но при этом не предупредили её СМСкой и на ровном месте устроили шоу.

Стивен неприятно поразился тому, насколько совпали эти слова с тем, что сказала Кристин. 

— Вы следите за мной и в моей квартире?

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Старейшина. — Я всего лишь живу на свете вдвое дольше вас. Полагаю, я вряд ли ошибусь, если предположу, что моя предшественница считала вас на редкость высокомерным и заносчивым эгоистом, зацикленным на себе и своём превосходстве над другими.

— И вы, безусловно, разделяете её мнение? — вздёрнув подбородок и сжав подрагивающие пальцы в кулаки, с вызовом предположил Стивен. 

Старейшина промолчал. Плащ, почувствовав глухую обиду внешне невозмутимого хозяина, осторожно его обнял.

— Да ладно, говорите как есть! Мне не привыкать, — добавил Стивен и, вздохнув, мимолётно потёрся щекой о воротник Плаща, благодаря за поддержку.

— Мне известно точное число людей, которым вы спасли жизнь, доктор Стрэндж, — размеренно произнёс Старейшина. — И я внимательно ознакомился со всеми вашими научными трудами. Вы великий хирург, которого, увы, потеряла медицина. И вы можете стать великим магом, которого, я надеюсь, обретёт Камартадж, — он выдержал паузу. — Я разделяю мнение прежнего Верховного Чародея о вашем высокомерии, но я считаю, вы как мало кто в этой вселенной имеете на него право.

Стивен встал и молча поклонился. Старейшина так же низко поклонился ему в ответ.

— А вообще, я пришёл сюда за книгой, — уже совсем другим тоном сообщил он Стивену. — Занимайтесь дальше, доктор. Не буду вам мешать.  
*** 

«Как управлять храмом? Пособие для начинающих» всё же покорилось Стивену Стрэнджу, и на последних страницах действительно обнаружилось несколько небольших иллюстраций, как и предупреждал Вонг. Закрыв глаза и мысленно перебрав в памяти все выученные схемы, Стивен решил, что достаточно всё усвоил, а значит, можно брать следующий том — всё равно в Нью-Йорке было пока только восемь вечера. 

Уловив эту мысль, Плащ мягко потянул своего хозяина к той полке, на которой выставлялись нужные ему книги.

— Спасибо, Плащ, — оценил помощь Стивен, закрепляя пособие цепями, и снял с полки новый том. Тяжёлый, с металлическими уголками и толщиной — по виду — тысячи на полторы страниц. — «Сей труд назначен чародею достойному, дабы уберечь его от ошибок невольных и поведать о чудесах, Агамотто заложенных в стены сии…» — зачитал он вслух надпись на первой странице. — М-м, а хранители храмов знали толк в сказках на ночь. 

Плащ зашелестел, издав звук, похожий на смешок. Стивен тоже улыбнулся.

— Или вот тут ещё: «Только чистому сердцу явит храм чудеса свои явственно и укроет его от беды, близких мага сего не позабыв». Так, ну всё, расходимся, Плащ. Нам с тобой ничего из этого всё равно не грозит.

— Не верите в способность магических зданий защищать своих, доктор? 

Стивен поднял глаза на остановившегося в проходе Старейшину с толстой книгой в руках.

— Не верю. Я видел, как Кецилий убил мастера Драмма, и что-то нью-йоркский храм не спешил его защищать. Так что либо мастеру Драмму не хватило чистоты сердца, либо всё это, — Стивен кивнул на запись в книге, — обычное суеверие для простаков.

— Драмм прослужил хранителем храма меньше года, доктор Стрэндж. Его предшественнику — мастеру Самину — храм служил гораздо дольше, вливая в него силы и продлевая его жизнь, пока мастер Самин не пал в битве с демоном. Впрочем, ваш скепсис мне вполне понятен. Удивляет лишь то, как вы, пренебрежительно относясь к идее артефакта размером с храм, тем не менее, поддерживаете такие доверительные отношения с артефактом в виде Плаща.

Стивен посмотрел на Плащ и снова на Старейшину.

— В столкновении с Кецилием Плащ несколько раз спас мне жизнь. Он доказал свою полезность.

— То есть, когда её докажет храм, вы поверите словам в книге?

— Скорее всего. Я вообще верю в убеждающую силу доказательств.

— Что ж, подождём.

Стивен закрыл книгу и понёс её мимо Старейшины к столу, сел на всё тот же неудобный твёрдый стул и вздохнул.

«Плащ, плечи опять затекли. Разомнёшь?» — мысленно предложил он.

Плащ с готовностью взялся исполнять его просьбу, заодно захватывая и шею. Стивен прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь приятным ощущениям и испытывая чувство признательности, а когда вновь их открыл, обнаружил, что Старейшина никуда не ушёл.

— Вы хотели мне сказать что-то ещё?

— Нет, доктор, — покачал головой Старейшина. — Мне всего лишь любопытно: вы позволяете это своему Плащу, потому что не знаете его истории, или же напротив — потому что её знаете?

Плащ, дёрнувшись, замер и начал дрожать.

— Только не снова! — приказал ему Стивен, уловив этот приступ паники, и недовольно посмотрел на Старейшину: — Нет, не знаю. И пообещал не узнавать. Не пугайте мне Плащ!

Плащ всхлипнул и застыл. Старейшина, на миг округлив глаза от такой просьбы, сделал два шага вперёд, к Стивену.

— Хорошо, не буду. Это очень благородно, с вашей стороны, доктор. И рискованно. Благородно — потому, что вы так демонстрируете уважение к своему артефакту, а рискованно — поскольку все в Камартадже, кроме вас, эту историю знают, и правда может всплыть в самый неподходящий момент.

— Я не понял: вы сейчас меня одобряете или нет?

— Я… _уважаю_ ваш выбор.

— Это не ответ на мой вопрос.

— А другого вы не получите. Время покажет, доктор Стрэндж. Что касается тебя, Плащ… — Старейшина посмотрел на артефакт. — С новым хозяином тебе повезло. Будь достоин.

Резко развернувшись, он направился к выходу.

Стивен молча проводил его взглядом до двери и неожиданно даже для себя позвал:

— Верховный Чародей?

Старейшина оглянулся.

— Да, доктор Стрэндж?

— Я планирую ритуал на десять утра по нью-йоркскому времени. Подстрахуете меня?

— Сочту за честь.

И, поклонившись, вышел из библиотеки.  
*** 

Все последущие четыре часа Плащ старался вести себя очень тихо, наблюдая за тем, как хозяин продирается через вычурный слог первого хранительского дневника. Затем, когда библиотеку наполнили ученики и мастера, Стивен решил, что пора перекусить и возвращаться в Нью-Йорк, где наступила полночь.

Он вышел из библиотеки, прикрывая рукой глаза от яркого дневного света, и направился в сторону кухни, обходя по периметру площадку, на которой длинными рядами тренировались ученики. Впрочем, несмотря на сосредоточенность этих людей на заклинаниях, его они заметили практически сразу.

Кто-то хладнокровно продолжил тренироваться, кто-то — трое наставников, к примеру — приветственно кивнули, а вот со стороны группы новичков в серых одеждах послышались громкие смешки.

В возникшей паузе между командами мастера Туичена как-то особенно громко прозвучали слова:

— …Нет, вы видели? Ей ещё и хватает наглости задирать воротник, словно ничего и не было! Высокомерная красная тряпка!

Стивен остановился. Медленно развернулся и посмотрел в упор на автора этих слов — высокого худощавого парня со светлыми кудрявыми волосами и серыми глазами. И направился прямиком к нему мимо поспешно расступающихся в стороны учеников.

Мастер Туичен подал знак остановить тренировку, но ничего больше не сказал. Плащ, вмиг заглушив все свои эмоции — чувство вины и стыда — и настороженно следя за возможными угрозами, настроился на мысли хозяина и с удивлением уловил в них звенящую ярость.

Когда до обидчика осталось меньше трёх шагов, Стивен остановился и — как его выучили в Камартадже в первые же дни — приветственно поклонился.

Озадаченный и слегка струхнувший парень поклонился в ответ.

— Меня зовут доктор Стивен Стрэндж. Представьтесь.

— Игнатус Рейв, — откликнулся тот и слегка вздернул подбородок, явно набираясь смелости.

— Мистер Рейв, мне показалось, или вы, в самом деле, позволили себе пренебрежительно высказаться о моём артефакте?

— Нет, — тихо ответил Игнатус.

— Не слышу.

— Нет, мастер Стрэндж. Вам не показалось, — громко повторил Игнатус.

— Я так и думал, — Стивен скрестил руки на груди и прищурился, глядя ему в глаза. — Вероятно, вы прочли немало книг, чтобы делать такие выводы о вещи, которая вам не принадлежит.

— Н-нет.

— Простите?

— Нет, но я услышал это от более знающих людей, чем я.

— Вот как. И, услышав, не придумали ничего лучше, чем бросаться оскорблениями вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на тренировке, верно? Вы уже умеете наколдовывать базовый щит, мистер Рейв?

Игнатус опустил глаза и отрицательно покачал головой.

— А оружие из чар?

Та же реакция.

— Вероятно, вы преуспели в искусстве боя?

— Нет, — тихо ответил Игнатус, опустив голову ещё ниже.

Стивен перевёл взгляд на ближайшего учителя.

— Как обстоят дела с порталом у этого ученика, мастер Туичен?

— Не продвинулся дальше нескольких искр в воздухе, доктор Стрэндж, — почтительно ответил мастер.

— А по времени уже пора бы?

— Да, доктор.

— Я так и думал. Что ж, придётся помочь мистеру Рейву, чтобы он освоил хотя бы это, — Стивен надел на пальцы двойное кольцо и наколдовал портал. — Идёмте со мной, мистер Рейв.

Игнатус с опаской взглянул на мастера Туичена и, получив одобрительный кивок, послушно прошёл вслед за Стивеном через портал.


	12. Chapter 12

На Эвересте завывала вьюга, швыряя мелкие острые льдинки в лицо. Солнечный свет отражался от вечных снегов, слепя глаза, но горы всё равно выглядели великолепно. Стоя, завернувшись в Плащ от ног до кончиков ушей, в этот раз Стивен смог в полной мере оценить красоту пейзажа.

Обхвативший себя руками Игнатус Рейв не проронил ни слова, но всё равно отвлекал от созерцания природы стуком зубов.

— Это Эверест, мистер Рейв. Не каждый альпинист забирался настолько высоко, — с гордостью произнёс Стивен и повернул голову влево. — Пока любуетесь панорамой, рекомендую подумать о том, что оскорблять кого-то слабого — это очень плохая идея, тем более выбравший хозяина артефакт. За любого слабого может заступиться кто-то сильный.

Игнатус шмыгнул носом, стряхнул ладонью налипший на волосы снег и дрожащим голосом спросил:

— Эт-то последнее, что я д-должен п-понять перед смертью?

— Это последнее, что вы должны усвоить перед тем, как займётесь порталом в Камартадж, — Стивен отвернулся от пропасти и начал создавать искрящееся кольцо. — Не теряйте времени, мистер Рейв. У вас меньше получаса.

И шагнул в портал.

Переговаривавшиеся друг с другом обитатели Камартаджа тут же замолчали и — кто с любопытством, кто с ужасом — уставились на него. Стивен же встал посреди площади, расставив ноги на ширину плеч и накрыв левую руку правой, и, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, но достаточно громко сказал:

— Подождём.

Недоумения и страха на лицах новичков прибавилось. И лишь мастер Туичен, спрятав улыбку, неторопливо подошёл к нему, встал рядом — едва не касаясь плечом, также сцепил руки и, глядя вдаль, уточнил:

— Эверест?

— Эверест, — подтвердил Стивен.

Не улыбнуться оказалось чудовищно сложно, но оба справились, почти физически ощущая волны паники от окружающих людей.

— Рад, что вы продолжили её традицию, доктор.

— Ну, на то они и традиции, чтобы их кто-то продолжал.

Оба помолчали, стоя неподвижно, словно высеченные из камня статуи. Остальные принялись тихо общаться друг с другом, с опаской косясь на этих двоих.

— Вы за сколько вернулись в первый раз? — тихо полюбопытствовал Туичен.

— Минуты за четыре.

— Мне хватило трёх.

— Я не удивлён, — едва заметно пожал плечами Стивен. — Я сомневался, что вообще смогу.

Мастер Туичен повернул голову к нему.

— Он там уже пять минут. Вы…

— Разумеется, заберу, — поморщился Стивен. — Что за вопрос?

— Подождёте до десяти?

— До семи. Я всё-таки доктор.

Оба снова принялись невозмутимо смотреть вдаль. Гул обсуждения вокруг становился громче, зазвучали первые кровожадные догадки. Начинающие маги напрочь забыли о тренировке и изумлённо охнули, когда Стивен Стрэндж вновь ушёл через портал.  
***

Солнце над Эверестом засияло ещё ярче, появившись в просвете между облаками. Игнатус Рейв, стоя на коленях, частично провалившихся в снег, раз за разом повторял заученные движения и уже без всякой надежды вглядывался в редкие искры. Таким его обнаружил Стивен, выйдя из портала у него за спиной, и сразу же, обхватив под руками, рывком поставил на ноги.

— Не вздумай сдаваться! — перекрикивая завывающий ветер, приказал он бешено трясущемуся парню. — Отсюда все новички уходят через портал. Не порть статистику!

— Я н-не могу…

— Ещё как можешь!

Позволяя Игнатусу опереться на себя спиной, Стивен взялся за его заледеневшие руки своими и выставил кисти под нужным углом.

— А теперь представь себе то место, из которого мы пришли сюда. Чётко представь. Сосредоточься на этой картинке. И пожелай, очень сильно пожелай оказаться там. Давай!

Отпустив его запястья, Стивен остался стоять за спиной, давая опору и закрывая хотя бы с этой стороны от ветра.

Игнатус трясущимися руками принялся создавать портал и, после нескольких искр и подбадриваний: «Уже лучше… Ещё!..» — всё же сумел наколдовать искрящееся кольцо. Не веря своим глазам, он, пошатываясь, прошёл сквозь него и рухнул на каменные плиты. Следом прогулочным шагом, в пафосно развевающемся красном Плаще вышел Стивен.

— Мистер Рейв справился с порталом, — объявил он в абсолютной тишине.

— Это хорошая новость, — поклонился ему мастер Туичен. — Благодарю вас за помощь.

— О, никаких проблем, — широко улыбнулся Стивен. — Обращайтесь! — и посмотрел на других новичков.

Практически все они, не сговариваясь, тут же сделали шаг назад.

Тем временем, всё ещё трясущийся от холода Игнатус попытался встать на четвереньки и сел на колени, лихорадочно растирая озябшие руки. С его кудрей и серой одежды сыпались нерастаявшие комки снега.

Понаблюдав за этим, Стивен обошёл его и опустился перед ним на корточки.

— Надеюсь, вы запомнили, что именно сделали, мистер Рейв? — участливо поинтересовался он. — Сможете создать новый портал?

— Д-да, мастер Стрэндж, — закивал Игнатус. — Смогу. П-простите меня. Я не д-думал, когда говорил. П-простите.

Стивен покосился на гордо стоящий красный воротник.

— Мы его прощаем, Плащ?

Плащ согласно качнул уголками воротника.

— Извинения приняты. А сейчас отправляйтесь на кухню и выпейте горячего чая с мёдом. Вам это крайне необходимо.

— Д-да, мастер.

Стивен выпрямился, понаблюдал за тем, как Игнатус дрожащими руками пытается опереться о каменные плиты, и со вздохом протянул ему руку.

Удивление окружающих учеников сменилось шоком при виде того, как мастер, о котором они шептались все эти дни, помогает встать на ноги Игнатусу Рейву, а затем ещё и вежливо кланяется ему — и получает такой же поклон в ответ.

Стивен, проследив за удаляющейся спиной Игнатуса, отправившегося — как ему было велено — в сторону кухни, перевёл взгляд на очень довольного мастера Туичена.

— Вы ведь не откажетесь позаниматься и с другими учениками, доктор Стрэндж? Вряд ли кто-то сумеет рассказать им о человеческой анатомии лучше вас.

— М-м, не откажусь.

Раскланявшись с мастером Туиченом и другими присутствующими на площадке мастерами, Стивен наколдовал портал в Нью-Йорк.  
***

В полуночной квартире-студии не хотелось включать свет. После ослепительно яркого горного солнца Непала глаза радовались темноте, а мягкого сияния уличных фонарей было более чем достаточно, чтобы, ни обо что не споткнувшись, подойти к панорамному окну.

— Ну что, теперь я ещё и учитель, Плащ, — задумчиво произнёс Стивен, глядя на высотки вдали. — А всего-то остудил пыл излишне разговорчивого ученика…

Плащ поднялся с плеч и, зависнув рядом, поник. Стивен покосился на него:

— Ты чего?

Плащ качнулся и загрустил ещё сильнее.

— Переживаешь из-за того, что он сказал, что ли? — Плащ кивнул. — О, да брось! Во-первых, он уже раскаялся. Ты сам видел. А во-вторых, слышал бы ты, как за моей спиной называли меня, когда я ещё мог оперировать в Метро-Дженерал! Встречались выражения и покрепче.

Не дождавшись реакции на это, Стивен протянул руку и одобряюще сжал красное плечо.

— Перестань. Я вообще считаю, что обвинения в высокомерии — это обычная расплата за крутость. Нам с тобой завидуют. Это нормально. И это — вовсе не наши проблемы.

Плащ осторожно повернулся к нему и нерешительно пошевелил уголками немного приподнявшегося воротника, будто ожидая чего-то. Стивен даже склонил голову набок, пытаясь вычислить, чего хочет явно расстроенный артефакт.

— Я не Кристин, обниматься с тобой не буду, — на всякий случай предупредил он.

Воротник безвольно поник, красные плечи опустились.

— Нет, ты серьёзно?!

Плащ развернулся и полетел к облюбованному креслу, на котором с комфортом устроился и подтянул к себе ноутбук. Видя это, Стивен только покачал головой, включил и проверил мобильный телефон — высветилась уйма неотвеченных сообщений и вызовов, но все с номеров, связанных с работой, и решил отложить переписку с коллегами по медицине до завтра. От Кристин всё равно ничего не было и вряд ли появится в ближайшие дни, пока она не распланирует и не согласует всё, что касается исследования, а остальные могли и подождать.

Он снова посмотрел на ночной Нью-Йорк и, с любопытством, на Плащ. Из всех чудес, связанных с Камартаджем и мистическими искусствами, этот артефакт оказался самым загадочным и нелепым. Обладая такими впечатляющими боевыми навыками, превосходной реакцией, наблюдательностью, скоростью и способностью принимать решения, Плащ, тем не менее, представлял собой нечто большее, чем просто элемент защиты, но вот использовали его прежде — судя по реакции Старейшины и прочих — только в этом качестве.

«Друг, — мысленно подобрал нужное слово Стивен. — Друг, способный прикрыть спину. Во всех смыслах».

Почему-то вспомнился рассказ Старейшины о магических способностях нью-йоркского храма, его поддержке мастера Самина, и Стивен нахмурился.

«Впрочем, нет, тут не дружба, тут зависимость. Взаимная зависимость и потребность друг в друге. А ещё постоянное желание компенсировать годы одиночества в витрине за мой счёт, будто ему зачем-то нужно человеческое тепло. Хотя… может, и нужно — как знать?..»

Стивен медленно прошёлся по комнате, наблюдая за тем, как Плащ старательно прикрывает от него экран ноутбука.

«Как ребёнок, честное слово, — хмыкнул он. — Способный, чем-то или кем-то травмированный ребёнок, возрастом старше меня на несколько сотен лет. И мой персональный массажист. Только я мог раздобыть себе такое чудо, — Стивен остановился у двери в ванную. — Ну а с тайнами из твоего прошлого мы разберёмся вместе».

— Плащ?

Плащ отвлёкся от ноутбука.

— Я собираюсь принять душ и лечь спать. В спальне холодно, так что можешь усилить твоего конкурента в пододеяльнике ещё и своим теплом.

Плащ недоверчиво замер, затем очень медленно поставил ноутбук на журнальный столик и с надеждой приподнял воротник.

— На Эвересте, ты, по крайней мере, справился, — с усмешкой добавил Стивен и чуть приоткрыл рот, видя, как казавшийся ещё секунду назад гордым и солидным Плащ неожиданно взмыл под самый потолок и несколько раз перекувыркнулся в воздухе.

— Как же мало тебе нужно для счастья, Плащ... — Плащ с энтузиазмом подлетел к Стивену. — Не спеши. Ты понадобишься мне приблизительно через полчаса.


	13. Chapter 13

В Святилище Камартаджа под проекцией земного шара собрались семеро мастеров: трое — на небольшом возвышении возле Глаза Агамотто, и ещё четверо — на расстоянии нескольких шагов от них.

— …В храме Гонконга сейчас спокойно, — завершила свой доклад Тина Минору. — Но в окрестностях продолжают появляться разные сущности, которых заинтересовал феномен реверсивного восстановления с помощью Глаза Агамотто. Пока они изучают местность тайком, я полагаю, причин для тревоги у нас нет.

— Разделяю ваше мнение, мастер Минору, — согласился с ней Старейшина. — Как вы себя чувствуете сегодня, мастер Стюарт? — обратился он к хранителю храма в Лондоне.

С трудом стоящий на ногах и очень бледный Оливер Стюарт машинально одернул рукава рубашки, пряча глубокие красные порезы на запястьях, и без особой уверенности в голосе ответил:

— Хорошо. Лучше, чем вчера, по крайней мере — Дом всё-таки отпустил меня сюда час назад. И я думаю, что скоро свыкнусь с новой ролью.

— Не слишком ли много энергии он забирает у вас? — обеспокоенно уточнил Старейшина. — Выглядите вы неважно.

— Расплата за установление связи. Он привыкает к чужаку, — пожал плечами Оливер, глядя больными глазами. — Я ни разу в нём не был до того, как Древняя назначила меня хранителем. Дом считает меня незнакомцем и, несмотря на ритуал, не спешит принимать. Но я готов терпеть столько, сколько потребуется.

— Мастер Хамир, — Старейшина повернулся влево. — После этой встречи проводите мастера Стюарта в лондонский храм и посмотрите: можно ли как-то помочь им обоим?

Мастер Хамир безмолвно кивнул.

— Благодарю вас, мастер Хамир. Что касается третьего хранителя, доктор Стрэндж готовится к ритуалу принятия и пройдёт его уже в ближайшие часы.

— Ему нужна помощь? — тут же спросил Вонг. — Или вы будете там?

— Я буду, Вонг, — успокаивающе ответил Старейшина. — Прослежу, чтобы он пережил это без особых потерь, хотя он явно не понимает, что его ждёт.

— Это неудивительно, — позволил себе усмехнуться Вонг. — Стивен привык верить книгам, а мастера-авторы обычно опускают всё, что связано с чувствами, ощущениями и последствиями для здоровья.

— С другой стороны, для него явно не в новинку терпеть боль, — заметил мастер Туичен. — Он позволял убивать себя Дормамму, и вряд ли это происходило быстро.

— Да, а потом проходил три дня с энергетическим паразитом в груди, пока Плащ левитации не вынудил его обратиться за помощью ко мне, — Вонг покачал головой от такого безрассудства и возвёл глаза к потолку. — Как бы мы ни относились к этому артефакту, но преданности новому хозяину ему не занимать.

— О, да, — покивал Старейшина, вспомнив разговор в библиотеке. — Они явно друг друга нашли, хотя и далеко не все в Камартадже приняли это с пониманием.

— Вы говорите о тех слухах, которые распускает среди учеников мастер Ли? — уточнил мастер Туичен. — Почему вы закрываете на это глаза, Верховный Чародей, и не позволяете вмешиваться нам?

— Потому что мне поручено подготовить Стивена Стрэнджа к чрезвычайно важной роли, мастер Туичен. Это предполагает не только чтение книг, но и умение реагировать на угрозы. Его решение проблемы Дормамму впечатляет, но всем вам очевидно, что этого недостаточно. И мастер Ли видится мне соперником подходящего уровня для доктора Стрэнджа.

— Даже несмотря на то, что мастер Ли практикует мистические искусства с шести лет? — иронически прищурилась Тина Минору.

— Вы правы, мастер Минору, их опыт в магии несопоставим, хотя они и ровесники по возрасту. Однако гордыня мастера Ли и неспособность принять волю старших толкнули его на неверный путь, и сворачивать с него он не собирается. Это дважды стоило ему должности хранителя нью-йоркского храма, и если он до сих пор не сделал верных выводов… — Старейшина развёл руками.

— У мастера Ли всегда были проблемы с ответственностью, — поддержал Старейшину Вонг. — Непомерное любопытство Стивена тоже толкает его на опасные поступки, да и запретами он пренебрегает, но в критический момент всё равно будет спасать не себя. Чего не скажешь о мастере Ли.

— Да. Стивен Стрэндж — хирург по призванию. Он привык отвечать за других и быстро принимать обдуманные решения — на это мало кто способен. И как бы мне ни хотелось, чтобы число магов и тем более мастеров в Камартадже при мне только росло, а не уменьшалось, намерения и амбиции мастера Ли — это угроза. И разбираться с ней будет доктор Стрэндж.

— Вы не боитесь проигрыша Стрэнджа в случае прямого столкновения этих двоих? — негромко поинтересовалась Тина Минору. — Он всё-таки уступает: и в знаниях, и в опыте. Причём сильно уступает Ли.

Старейшина окинул испытывающим взглядом одинаково хмурые и встревоженные лица мастеров и, бесшумно вздохнув, вздёрнул подбородок.

— Если подобное произойдёт, это будет означать лишь, что и Древняя, и я ошиблись в Стивене Стрэндже.

— Для Стивена победа над Ли в бою граничит с чудом, — твёрдо заявил Вонг. — Это как выпустить кролика против удава, — окружающие мастера дружно закивали. — Но я поддерживаю Верховного Чародея в его мнении, что Стивен справится с мастером Ли.

— И как же? — не понял Оливер Стюарт.

— Что-нибудь придумает. Уж в этом он точно _мастер_.

Присутствующие помолчали, разглядывая магическую проекцию Земли и друг друга. Затем Старейшина посмотрел на не произнёсшего ни слова с начала встречи мага в тёмно-сером одеянии и поклонился ему.

— Мастер Адмони.

— Верховный Чародей, — вышел тот из тени вперёд.

— Не все собравшиеся здесь мастера знакомы с мастером Натаном Адмони. Последние двадцать пять лет он провёл в странах Ближнего Востока, но теперь я предложил ему возглавить службу разведки. К несчастью, я не обладаю способностями и опытом Древней, позволявшими ей оперативно связывать множество нитей, получая информацию со всех уголков мультивселенной. И мастер Адмони поможет мне быстрее и точнее определять потенциальные угрозы. Вам слово, мастер.

— К своей новой работе я приступил три дня назад, — тихим безэмоциональным голосом начал доклад Адмони — невысокого роста темноволосый маг с невыразительными чертами лица — такими, которые забудешь, едва отвернувшись. — За это время весть о случившемся в нашем мире уже облетела всю мультивселенную и вызвала бурный отклик. Оживились все наши враги, однако они пока не планируют серьёзных атак.

— Почему? — полюбопытствовал мастер Туичен. — Разве они не хотят воспользоваться моментом? Мы ослабли, потеряли сильных магов. У нас время перемен, в конце концов.

— Всё верно, мастер Туичен, однако в разных мирах мультивселенной сейчас задаются одними и теми же двумя вопросами: «Почему Древняя выбрала своим преемником малоизвестного учёного из Перу?» и «Где все эти годы мы прятали такого искусного мага, как Стивен Стрэндж, сумевшего защитить нашу вселенную от Дормамму?». Практически никто не верит в историю о хирурге с искалеченными руками, пришедшем за лечением в Камартадж, и считают её лишь легендой мастера, которого десятилетиями обучали тайком, а теперь предъявили публике.

— Не верят? — переспросил Старейшина, невольно улыбаясь.

На лицах остальных мастеров тоже расцвели понимающие улыбки.

— Нет, Верховный Чародей. Не верят и ищут подвох. И пока они не убедятся, что никакого подвоха нет, мы можем жить относительно спокойно и тренировать нашего нового хранителя нью-йоркского храма. Разумеется, я буду держать всех вас в курсе их противостояния с мастером Ли.

— Оно ещё не началось, — отметила Тина Минору. — В смысле, у меня сложилось впечатление, что Стрэндж это противостоянием не считает. Он думает, что всего лишь устроил не всех мастеров, и это нормальная реакция с их стороны.

— Это продлится недолго, — возразил мастер Туичен. — Сегодняшняя реакция Стрэнджа на оскорбление от Игнатуса Рейва впечатлила учеников. Мастер Ли наблюдал за этим издалека и, я полагаю, теперь предпримет что-то ещё. Он явно разозлился на то, что кое-кто начал Стрэнджа уважать, а не насмехаться над ним, а сам Стрэндж вышел из ситуации более чем достойно.

— С блеском, — согласился с оценкой Старейшина. — У него огромный потенциал наставника, о чём он даже не задумывается. И это одно из его преимуществ перед мастером Ли в грядущем противостоянии. Нас ждут интереснейшие события, мастера. Я благодарю вас за продуктивную беседу и более не задерживаю.

Поклонившись, мастера разошлись в разные стороны, оставив Старейшину одного.  
***

Оставленный без хранителя на несколько дней нью-йоркский храм производил гнетущее впечатление: тусклый свет внутри, выцветшие краски на стенах и полу, зависшие частички пыли в воздухе. Выйдя из портала возле самого верхнего круглого окна, Старейшина огляделся и направился к парадной лестнице вниз, откуда доносился раздражённый голос Стивена Стрэнджа.

— Полтора часа, Плащ! Полтора часа я потратил на то, чтобы всего лишь войти сюда. Он не пускал меня через портал, а когда я приехал на такси, долго отказывался открыть дверь. Да ещё и пнул в итоге! — нажаловавшись зависшему рядом Плащу, Стивен поднял глаза и заметил спускающегося по ступеням Старейшину. — Вас-то он почему пустил?!

— И вам доброго утра, доктор Стрэндж. Полагаю, у этого Дома не было причин обижаться на меня, ведь я не пренебрегал своими обязанностями хранителя все последние дни.

— Я изучал, что именно надо делать! — возмутился Стивен. Стена справа мерзко скрипнула. — Да-да, изучал! — развернулся к ней Стивен и наставительно поднял указательный палец. — Чтобы ты знал, я не берусь за дело, не собрав всю информацию. Поэтому я несколько ночей провёл в библиотеке Камартаджа, вникая в советы, ритуалы и прочее, чтобы стать нормальным хранителем для тебя.

Стена скрипнула ещё раз, но уже тише.

— Меня вообще-то к этому не готовили, Дом, и если я тебя не устраиваю, можешь попросить себе другого хранителя. Вон, Верховный Чародей как раз здесь.

Достигнув конца лестницы, Старейшина остановился возле первой ступеньки, достал из кармана пурпурного халата чёрные деревянные чётки и принялся их перебирать. Только богатый жизненный опыт позволил ему сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица при виде этой забавной сцены: негодующий Дом, пускающий рябь по стене; надувшийся, словно мышь на крупу, Стивен и повисший между ними Плащ.

Не дождавшись реакции от Дома, Стивен опустил руку и, глянув на стену исподлобья, виновато вздохнул:

— Ладно, извини. Я не знал, что для тебя это важно. Да и откуда мне было узнать? Все эти опытные мастера молчали!

Старейшина, в которого непочтительно ткнули пальцем, высоко поднял брови.

— Ни один из них не соизволил сказать: «Стивен, тот храм — он живой. В нём надо бывать, поэтому отправляйся-ка ты туда!». Представляешь, Дом? Никто даже не намекнул!

Плащ интенсивно закивал, подтверждая слова хозяина, и, подлетев к искорёженной стене, потерся о неё полой.

— Вот-вот, Плащ, расскажи ему, — правильно понял намерения своего артефакта Стивен. — Ты же видел, как всё было.

Брови Старейшины достигли высшей точки, и даже чётки он перебирать перестал. Тем временем, Стивен тоже приблизился к стене и прижал к ней левую ладонь.

— Между нами говоря, Дом, эти маги вообще не слишком хорошо относятся к артефактам. Считают, что над ними можно насмехаться, оскорблять, пренебрегать их чувствами, выбалтывать их секреты… Никогда не одобрял подобного.

Плащ закивал ещё активнее, также прижав полу к стене рядом с рукой хозяина. В возникшей паузе Старейшина открыл было рот, чтобы высказать своё мнение, но неожиданно Дом громко скрипнул, и искорёженная стена расправилась, заодно вернув себе насыщенный цвет.

— То есть Дом согласился меня принять? Я правильно понял, Плащ? — обратился к нему Стивен, и Плащ с достоинством кивнул.

— Хорошо, — Стивен отступил от стены. — Сразу попрошу прощения, если что-то пойдёт не так, Дом. Но, по крайней мере, я буду стараться. Верховный Чародей?

— Да, доктор Стрэндж?

— Я готов начать ритуал.


	14. Chapter 14

Все, кому хотя бы раз доводилось иметь дело со Стивеном Стрэнджем, знали, что уверенности в себе ему не занимать. Сложно ожидать иного от человека, выбравшего своей профессией нейрохирургию и сумевшего в ней преуспеть. Даже с искалеченными руками Стивен демонстрировал немалую силу духа, удивлял окружающих непрошибаемой верой в то, что сдаваться точно нельзя, и сумел-таки найти иной способ спасать жизни. 

Он не робел ни перед Верховным Чародеем и советом магов Камартаджа, ни перед адептами Тёмного измерения и демоном, которому они поклонялись. Тем сильнее удивились бы все эти связанные с миром мистического люди и прочие существа, если бы узнали, чего стоило ему всё-таки решиться на ритуал принятия нью-йоркского храма.

Ни один из них не видел, насколько сильно у него утром тряслись в ванной руки — практически так же, как когда его только выписали после аварии домой. Стоя на расстоянии десяти шагов, Старейшина не мог услышать, как сильно и часто билось его сердце. 

Стивен не привык отказываться от единожды принятых решений, однако, соглашаясь всё же занять должность хранителя храма, он не имел ясного представления, что его ждёт. Из 1676 страниц пособия для мастеров первые шесть сотен оказались посвящены описанию связи между храмом и его хранителем, её полезности и возможностей, а вот на следующей тысяче страниц авторы книги скрупулезно расписывали строение матриц для ритуала принятия и то, что происходило с магами, которых храмы согласились или не согласились принять. Не единожды у Стивена мелькала мысль, что он читает пособие для инквизиторов, причём роль Священной Инквизиции отводилась Домам, обладавшим древним и довольно жестоким сознанием, решавшим, кто достоин ими управлять. Недостойные мастера истекали кровью, умирали от голода и обезвоживания или же и вовсе сгорали заживо в первые минуты ритуала. Достойным приходилось не намного легче.

Участники последнего совещания в Камартадже ошибались, считая, что будущий хранитель нью-йоркского храма плохо понимает, что именно его ждёт. Он это представлял себе даже слишком хорошо, вот только увидеть в книге хранителей текст о реальном положении дел могли исключительно претенденты на роль хранителя — остальным это пособие представлялось вполне безобидным сборником советов.

Прижимая ладонь к стене Дома и делясь вслух недовольством по поводу обращения с артефактами магами Камартаджа, Стивен не сумел удержаться и мысленно, по-детски наивно и искренне попросил: «Если я тебе и правда нужен, Дом, пообещай, что я выживу, а?» — и именно на эту просьбу Дом откликнулся, вмиг нагревшись под ладонью и демонстративно выровняв стену.

Посмотрев на одобрительно качнувший уголками воротника Плащ, Стивен вышел на середину коридора и, предупредив Верховного Чародея, начал подготавливать ритуал, совершая руками описанные в книге хранителей движения и создавая светящиеся тусклым оранжевым светом матрицы.

Линии заклинаний сплетались в сложные фигуры, искрящиеся и переходящие одна в другую. Когда после получаса плетений выученное Стивеном описание матрицы закончилось, перед ним образовалась пышущая жаром и потрескивающая сфера. Очень медленно и осторожно он опустил её на пол и секунду спустя оказался в центре матрицы, основной рисунок которой чрезвычайно сильно напоминал символ храма из перекрещенных линий в витражном окне.

— Если символ храма появился, значит, всё идёт правильно, — прокомментировал это вслух Стивен. — И теперь это всё должно вспыхнуть.

Постояв и не дождавшись ничего подобного, он перевёл взгляд на Верховного Чародея.

— В книге, которую вы читали, доктор, было что-нибудь о свидетелях и поручителях?

— Там говорилось о том, что за будущего хранителя должен поручиться кто-то из мастеров. Древняя назначила меня им, находясь в этом храме, так что это пройденный этап.

— Не совсем.

— То есть?

— Поручиться нужно во время ритуала, — снисходительно улыбнулся Старейшина, давая Стивену время осознать, что без его присутствия ритуал бы не состоялся.

— И поэтому вы подошли ко мне в библиотеке? — нахмурился Стивен.

— Да.

Опустившись на одно колено возле контура матрицы, Старейшина вынул из воздуха короткий жезл и коснулся им ближайшего луча. 

— Свидетельствую! — громко произнёс он. — Достоин.

В ту же секунду матрица вспыхнула ярким оранжевым светом, из её углов к рукам и ногам Стивена потянулись лучи, а сам он почувствовал, как его приподнимает над полом.

— Плащ! — нашёл он глазами зависший у края матрицы артефакт.

Плащ беспомощно развёл полами, демонстрируя, что не может вмешаться. Потом сложил их вместе перед собой, показывая, что в случае чего готов поймать. И после этого отлетел к стене, потёрся об неё плечом, прислушался и ободряюще кивнул хозяину.

Стивен, поднятый обвившимися вокруг запястий и лодыжек заклинаниями на высоту человеческого роста, тяжело вздохнул.

— Ладно, поверю тебе. Ну что, Дом, твоя очередь проверять, достоин ли я тебя. 

Послышался громкий треск. Из всех линий матрицы вверх ударил сноп света, прошивая Стивена насквозь, после чего лучи мягко опустили его на пол. Щурясь и растирая не привыкшие к такой яркости глаза, он сел в центре матрицы по-турецки и, не теряя времени, принялся создавать следующую перед собой. На этот раз — совсем небольшую, имеющую вид вытянутого футляра, и управился с ней всего за пять минут.

— Что ж, раз уж я не осыпался горсткой пепла, пора переходить к установлению связи, — деланно беззаботным тоном сообщил Стивен, закатывая рукава своего синего мастерского одеяния. 

Старейшина, тоже сев на пол по-турецки, улыбнулся в ответ:

— Приступайте, доктор, — и, выдержав паузу, добавил: — Я догадался, для чего вы позвали меня. Зря вы, конечно, переживаете по этому поводу, но я понимаю, что не делать этого вы не можете.

Стивен закатил глаза.

— Слушайте, у вас это что, профессиональное? По должности положено?

— Не понял, о чём вы, — удивился Старейшина.

— Неужели? Вы второй Верховный Чародей, которому нравится играть в психоаналитика со мной. Может, у меня на лбу написано: «Я подходящий пациент для разговоров на кушетке», а я не замечал? 

Плащ пошелестел воротником, издав звук, похожий на смешок. Покосившись на него, Стивен признательно улыбнулся и, посмотрев на свои лежащие на коленях руки, встретился взглядом со Старейшиной.

— Знаете, скольким несостоявшимся жертвам суицида я восстанавливал работу кистей?

— Нет.

— У вас неполное досье? Семнадцати, Старейшина. А скольким впечатлительным подросткам мы с Кристин вдвоём спасали жизнь?

— Тоже нет.

— И я не считал. Поэтому да, я не сомневаюсь, что вы поняли мой «восторг» от идеи вскрыть себе вены ритуальным кинжалом, чтобы дать этому Дому своей крови. И да, я пригласил вас как человека, способного в случае чего вызвать скорую. 

Дом тут же затрещал, темнея.

— Эй, я не говорил, что это понадобится! — глядя в потолок, поспешил оправдаться Стивен. — Но я врач, и меня учили оценивать риски для здоровья. Вон сидит мой штатный психоаналитик, он тебе это подтвердит.

Потрещав ещё немного, Дом затих. Старейшина, усмехнувшись, покачал головой.

— Хватит тянуть время, доктор. Приступайте к следующему этапу.

— Приступаю.

Сосредоточившись, Стивен сложил пальцы, как предписывалось в книге хранителей, затем протянул руку к светящемуся футляру и открыл его. Внутри оказалось пусто.

— Дом? — вопросительно протянул Стивен. — Что бы я тут ни говорил, я действительно готов сделать всё, что нужно. 

Он закрыл футляр, подождал несколько секунд и снова открыл. Ритуального кинжала внутри по-прежнему не было, а сам футляр начал тускнеть, пока и вовсе не растворился в воздухе.

— Неужели обиделся? — растерянно проговорил Стивен и повернул голову влево. — Плащ?

Плащ мгновенно оказался рядом со стеной и коснулся её полой. Несколько раз кивнув, он вновь приблизился к краю светящейся матрицы и ткнул уголком полы в Стивена.

— Так, ты указываешь на мою рану, — проследил линию тот. 

Плащ махнул в сторону лестницы, а затем коснулся пола. Стивен нахмурился, анализируя информацию, потом его лицо просветлело.

— Подожди, и Дому этого достаточно?

Плащ радостно кивнул.

— О-о… Что ж, я… Спасибо, Дом! 

— Что вы поняли, доктор? — не сумел сдержать любопытство Старейшина.

— Когда один из зелотов Кецилия ранил меня, я прополз некоторое расстояние по этому Дому, заливая кровью паркет. Дом решил, что для связи этого достаточно.

Поспешно одернув рукава, Стивен встал на ноги, чувствуя огромное облегчение, и расправил плечи. Затем поднял руки на уровень груди и принялся куда более решительно, чем раньше, создавать следующую матрицу, мысленно произнося слова заклинания.

Старейшина и Плащ с одинаковым интересом наблюдали за колдовством вернувшего себе уверенность мага, действующего с таким выражением лица, будто весь этот мир должен принадлежать ему. 

— Хранитель… — тихо произнёс Старейшина. — Настоящий.

Услышавший это Плащ подлетел к нему и, после одобрительного кивка, сел рядом на паркет. Вдвоём они уже чувствовали отголоски силы, которую пробудил Стивен Стрэндж, видели светящуюся сеть из заклинаний, уплотнявшуюся с каждым жестом, и то, как на его лбу начал проявляться оранжевый символ нью-йоркского храма.

Гудение нарастало, задрожали стены и пол. С последним жестом Стивена все оранжевые линии стали ярко-зелёными, а потом впитались в его тело, сразу после этого лишившееся чувств.  
*** 

Сначала появился свет. Зелёный, очень яркий — как у Глаза Агамотто, и Стивен крепко зажмурился, едва открыв глаза.

Затем возникла боль — ударила по оголенным нервам, заставляя вопить каждую клеточку тела, отчего Стивен только чудом удержался в сознании, не желая больше проваливаться в ту светящуюся воронку, куда его затянул ритуал.

И почти сразу к боли добавился звук — глухой и далёкий, но наполненный такой мощью, что заставил дрожать всё внутри.

— Да что ж ты будешь делать! — возмущенно пробасило Нечто. — Я его усыпляю, как могу, чтобы он не чувствовал боли, а он сопротивляется! Стивен, ну что ты творишь, а?

— Дом?! — ошарашенно предположил Стивен, вновь распахнул глаза и тут же зажмурился от нестерпимо-острой боли, чувствуя, как по щекам потекли слёзы.

— Ну а кто же ещё? Теперь-то что глаза открывать нельзя до тебя дошло, а?

— Дошло…

Стивен попробовал шевельнуться, но не почувствовал нигде опоры.

— Ты висишь в воздухе над кроватью в главной спальне храма, любопытный ты мой, — проворчал Дом. — Тебя прошивают насквозь тысячи энергетических лучей, а твой Плащ зажимает тебе рот, чтобы ты не сорвал голос, когда снова попытаешься орать.

— Я это уже делал? — Стивен вдруг осознал, что всё это время общался мысленно.

— Да. Дважды. Тогда я разрешил твоему Плащу приблизиться к тебе. Обычно маги становятся хранителями без всяких артефактов, но мне понравилось развеивать сложившийся у тебя образ злобного Дома-садиста, поэтому твой Плащ сейчас рядом с тобой.

— Э-э… — Стивен замялся, вспомнив, как Дом отказался давать ему ритуальный кинжал и как в самом начале отреагировал на просьбу не убивать.

— Вот-вот, — подтвердил Дом. — Я пошёл тебе навстречу, Стивен, и сделал всё, чтобы облегчить тебе жизнь. А ты как меня отблагодарил? Начал сопротивляться наведённому сну? 

Стивен почувствовал себя весьма паршиво.

— Я...

— И что дальше? Пойдёшь травить байки о Домах-садистах, измывающихся над несчастными хранителями, как практически все до тебя?

— О, так ты в курсе.

— Они заполняли дневники, сидя здесь, Стивен. Конечно же, я в курсе того, о чём они писали в них.

Дом печально вздохнул, чем вызвал у Стивена ассоциацию с большим, старым и очень добродушным псом. Развить эту мысль ему помешала вспышка сильной боли в груди, прокатившейся затем от сердца по всему телу.

Ощутив шёлковую ткань подкладки Плаща на губах и сморгнув выступившие слёзы, Стивен попытался отвлечься от боли и сосредоточиться на общении с Домом.

— Лучше бы ты уснул, — мигом отреагировал тот. 

— Не сможет, ему слишком любопытно, — вклинился в разговор тихий голос. — Он будет сопротивляться сну, пока не получит ответы на все вопросы.

— Хм, судя по тому, что я вижу в его голове, ты прав. Ох, и не вовремя же в тебе проснулся учёный, Стивен…

С трудом восстановив дыхание после очередного удара по нервам, Стивен мысленно прошептал:

— Подождите, подождите… Плащ?!

— Да, хозяин, — на грани слышимости отозвался тот.

— У него нет сейчас сил говорить с тобой в полный голос, Стивен, — пробасил Дом. — Он их тратит на то, чтобы перетягивать на себя часть твоей боли, пока ты не спишь. 

— Но я этого не хочу! — доктор в голове Стивена возмутился до глубины души. — Плащ, ты не должен страдать из-за меня и…

— Тогда задавай свои вопросы побыстрее, — перебил его Дом. — Может, хоть чувство вины за страдания твоего маленького артефакта заставит тебя внять советам большого. Я и так торможу ритуал, как могу.

Новая вспышка боли заставила Стивена выгнуться, тяжело дыша через нос. Он почувствовал, как Плащ, по-прежнему зажимая рот и не давая сорвать голос, легко поглаживает по затылку, отчего иррационально становится легче. И сосредоточился на вопросах.

— Получается, артефакты умеют разговаривать?

— Конечно. Это люди не умеют нас понимать, — тут же ответил Дом. — Ты смог понять нашу речь только из-за особенностей ритуала.

— То есть, когда он закончится…

— Мы с Плащом снова станем для тебя зданием и предметом одежды, да.

— А научиться нельзя?

— Это одна из форм телепатии. Подойди к Вонгу через пару-тройку лет, он проводит тебя в нужную секцию библиотеки. 

— Раньше никак? В смысле, я мог бы и сам…

— Не советую, — жёстко отрезал Дом. — Малейшая ошибка — и ты выжжешь себе мозг. Я и так сомневаюсь в его наличии, наблюдая за твоим самоистязанием. 

— Это не самоистязание, а уникальный шанс! — тут же возразил Стивен. — Меня уже мучил Дормамму недавно, так что боль я потерплю. А вот новые знания…

— Стивен… — простонал Дом. 

— Кстати, ты со всеми хранителями общался?

— После мастера Агамотто ты первый.

— О, — от удивления Стивен замолчал, пытаясь сообразить, с чего ему выпала такая честь. Не додумавшись ни до чего конкретного, всё же уточнил: — Почему?

— Потому что после моего создателя только ты решил заручиться моим согласием до ритуала и в присутствии Верховного Чародея предложил мне выбор: соглашаться на тебя или нет, — в голосе Дома зазвучали нотки одобрения.

— Это естественно, ты же мог сжечь меня заживо. Я читал книгу.

— Хранители до тебя тоже её читали, но договариваться со мной не пытались. 

— Да, договорённости — это его профиль, — совсем тихо и с гордостью отметил Плащ.

— Ты слабеешь? — тут же встревожился Стивен. — Плащ?

— Ничего, хозяин. Ещё немного продержусь. Спрашивай дальше.

— Вот только мучеников мне тут не надо! Вот что, Дом, усыпляй меня и потом сразу отодвинь Плащ подальше, где ему не будет вреда. Сможешь?

— Слышу слова не мальчика, но мужа, — пророкотал Дом. — Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, хранитель. Засыпай.

Тёплый вихрь подхватил Стивена, дав короткую передышку от боли. Поняв, что это и есть помощь Дома, он максимально расслабился и, сосредоточившись на дыхании, постарался уснуть.


	15. Chapter 15

Для Плаща левитации день, когда Стивен Стрэндж собрался стать полноправным хранителем нью-йоркского храма, стал одним из самых сложных за все столетия существования. Ни за одного своего хозяина прежде он не переживал так, как за Стивена, тщательно скрывая от него своё беспокойство с самого утра — не хотел задеть его гордость. Но позже, добравшись с ним в такси до храма, Плащ не удержался и, прикоснувшись к дверному косяку, попросил Дом:

— Дай ему шанс. Он лучше, чем кажется, обещаю.

— Ну, хорошо… — с большим сомнением протянул Дом, однако входную дверь всё же открыл.

То, что начал затем говорить и делать Стивен Стрэндж в присутствии Старейшины, удивило оба артефакта. И чем дольше Плащ наблюдал за любимым хозяином, тем отчётливее ощущал любопытство Дома, у которого прежде не было настолько необычных хранителей-магов. Нахальных, самоуверенных, с громадным чувством собственного достоинства и при этом удивительно искренних в выражении желаний и чувств.

— Он так мало знает и так мало учился магии, — разочарованно сообщил Дом Плащу после просьбы Стивена оставить его в живых.

— Но он готов учиться, — возразил Плащ. — И тебе он тоже начал нравиться, верно?

— Хм… Не знаю, не знаю… Но ладно, пусть хотя бы начнёт.

Плащ наблюдал за магической проверкой Стивена, за тем, как Дом просвечивает его насквозь, перелистывая мысли, чувства и эмоции, словно страницы одной из библиотечных книг. Затем, выслушав перепалку со Старейшиной и не дождавшись появления ритуального кинжала, потянулся к Дому и с удивлением услышал, как тот смеётся.

— Успокой своего врача-параноика, Плащ, — добродушно пророкотал Дом. — Мне хватило его воспоминаний о пациентах с окровавленными запястьями, о которых он думал полночи. Побережём психику нашего будущего хранителя и опустим эту часть, к тому же в прошлый раз он уже заляпал кровью паркет. 

— Спасибо!

Искренне обрадованный Плащ поспешил передать хозяину волю Дома и принялся наблюдать за ритуалом дальше. Стивен, словно сбросив с плеч громадный камень, начал действовать гораздо увереннее и чётче, а Дом, связь с которым Плащ ощущал, сидя на полу рядом со Старейшиной, пристально следил за тем, чтобы всё было наколдовано верно.

— Так, хорошо… да… правильно… да, вот так… Знаешь, пожалуй, я понял, что ты в нём нашёл.

— Я же говорил, — довольно откликнулся Плащ.

— Да… Из него получится неплохой хранитель для меня.

— Только неплохой?

Дом промолчал, наблюдая за сотворением особо сложной матрицы, с которой Стивен справился блестяще и так легко, будто годами практиковал нечто подобное. 

— Ну, ладно. Достойный хранитель. Мастер Агамотто его бы одобрил. Ты это хотел услышать, Плащ?

— Да, — подтвердил Плащ. — И раз уж ты признал это перед закреплением связи, может быть, подумаешь, как не навредить своему хранителю чересчур сильно? Ему и так досталось от Дормамму, да и рана до конца не зажила.

Дом тяжело вздохнул.

— Хочешь окончательно развеять мою репутацию неуживчивого, придирчивого и очень злобного садиста? На моем счету больше загубленных недостойных мастеров, чем у двух других храмов вместе взятых!

— Да, но ни у кого из храмов прежде не было в хранителях Стивена Стрэнджа, — продолжил уговоры Плащ, воодушевлённый тем, что Дом не отказался сразу. — Посмотри на него, он же не воин, а врач, привыкший спасать жизни. Он справедлив и милосерден, умён и терпелив, любопытен, но без желания навредить кому-то, он не жесток и всегда…

— Хватит, остановись!

— И Глаз Агамотто сразу ему подчинился, а тебе ведь известно, что эта великая Вещь не станет работать у того, кто имеет зло в сердце. 

— Довольно, Плащ!

— И на тебя он очень похож.

— Что?! — Дом даже поперхнулся. — Это чем же?

Плащ понизил голос, будто смутившись, но ответил с большой страстью:

— Тем, что вы неимоверно потрясающие оба, Дом. Ты и Стивен. Вы оба представляете собой нечто большее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, и я с нетерпением жду, когда вы сможете действовать вместе.

Повисла пауза. Стивен искусно переплёл два очередных заклинания, полностью сосредоточившись на деле, а Плащ, прислушавшись к дыханию Дома, совсем другим, чуточку легкомысленным тоном добавил:

— И потом, разве ты не хочешь увидеть лица мастеров Камартаджа, когда Стивен явится к ним завтра бодрый и полный сил? Обещаю поделиться воспоминанием.

— Ну, хорошо… — прогрохотал Дом. — Но только ради этой шалости, Плащ.

— Конечно-конечно, — поспешно согласился Плащ, прекрасно понимая, что признаться в симпатии к Стивену Дому не позволит гордость. — Исключительно ради шалости. Спасибо, друг!

— Это будет не особо легко, но я постараюсь погрузить его в сон. Возьми на себя Верховного Чародея, а лучше — убеди его уйти. Иначе вся наша задумка сорвётся: он увидит слишком много.

— Я этим займусь.  
*** 

К удовольствию обоих заговорщиков — Дома и Плаща — Верховный Чародей оказался на редкость понятливым магом и сразу сообразил, чего именно от него хотят. Только спросил у Плаща:

— С ним точно всё будет в порядке? Моя помощь не потребуется?

Плащ быстро замотал воротником, косясь на дверь спальни, куда Дом уже успел перенести Стивена, а потом вдруг замер от неожиданной идеи.

— Что-то не так, Плащ? — уточнил Старейшина, уже успевший надеть двойное кольцо. 

Плащ подлетел к нему на расстояние вытянутой руки, завис в воздухе, качнул воротником в сторону спальни, нарисовал в воздухе уголками ткани два волнистых контура и указал на руку Старейшины.

— Хм… — озадачился тот.

Плащ повторил свои жесты, но в два раза медленнее.

— Я, конечно, не твой хозяин, чтобы понимать тебя с одного взгляда, но давай попробуем. Ты указал на него, потом нарисовал… — Старейшина прищурился, глядя на очередную попытку. — Изгибы… фигура… Ты имеешь в виду его девушку Кристин Палмер?

Плащ оживлённо закивал и снова качнул воротником в сторону спальни.

— Хочешь, чтобы я пригласил её сюда?

Плащ решительно подтвердил.

— А Дом против не будет?

Плащ отрицательно помотал воротником и сложил полы в умоляющем жесте.

— Ну, ладно, — пожал плечами Старейшина. — Под твою ответственность. Отправлю ей СМС, когда перемещусь в Камартадж и возьму телефон. Вот только вряд ли она придёт сразу.

Плащ качнул воротником, давая понять, что помнит и о работе, и об исследовании, но это не проблема. Старейшина же, наколдовав портал, ушёл в Камартадж.

Плащ вернулся в спальню.

— Что это там ещё за девушку ты сюда позвал? — подозрительно прогрохотал Дом, едва Плащ убедился, что за время его разговора ничего не произошло, и в сознание Стивен не приходил.

— Его девушку, Дом. Она тебе понравится.

— Что, она тоже похожа на меня, как и этот хранитель?

— Нет, — хмыкнул Плащ, оценив чувство юмора своего старого друга. — Но она его любит, любит сильно, как и он её. Да ты и сам наверняка это видел в его голове.

— Что я там видел — касается только меня! — наставительно произнёс Дом.

— Разумеется. Вот только я не единожды побывал на плечах у обоих, и прятать от меня свои эмоции и мысли не умеют ни Стивен, ни Кристин. И не хотят, что особенно ценно.

Дом недовольно засопел, но всё же признал:

— Ладно, уел. Но когда она придёт, я проверю и её, так что ты должен будешь убедить её коснуться связывающей нас с хранителем магической сети.

— Думаю, её и убеждать не придётся. Она захочет быть с ним.

— Посмотрим, — проворчал Дом.

Оба артефакта надолго замолчали, думая каждый о своём.  
*** 

Всё хорошее и правильное не может длиться вечно. Когда стрелки часов указали на пять вечера, неподвижно висящий в воздухе Стивен Стрэндж начал шевелиться. Его стон привлёк внимание и Дома, и Плаща, а затем, задёргавшись словно под сильным напряжением, он начал кричать.

— Что происходит, Дом? — встревожился Плащ, инстинктивно бросившись к магическому кокону, но был тут же отброшен назад.

— Назад! — рявкнул Дом. — Куда полез?

— Но что с ним?

— Пытаюсь выяснить. Он не должен так реагировать, если только… 

Дом замолчал, Стивен — тоже. Плащ обеспокоенно вытянул воротник, зависнув совсем близко от магической сети.

Секунда, другая… И тело Стивена снова дёрнулось, а сам он закричал опять.

— Да что же это? Дом, ты же обещал! — возмутился Плащ, нервно летая возле светящихся лучей.

— Похоже, он собирается проснуться, — угрюмо предположил Дом. — Его мозг зацепился за один из каналов нашей связи, по которым он получает информацию, это вызвало любопытство, и теперь он пытается осознать себя.

— Так, мне всё равно, пропусти меня к нему!

— И чем ты поможешь, Плащ?

— Как минимум, не дам ему сорвать голос. Он мой хозяин, в конце концов!

— Хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что ты этим ограничишься?

— Но я должен ему помочь, Дом! — отчаянно взвыл Плащ, метаясь из стороны в сторону. — Я не могу потерять хозяина!

— А я не хочу потерять друга, — ещё более угрюмо возразил Дом. — И для меня точно не тайна, что ты начнёшь забирать себе его боль, но силёнок у тебя немного и хватит тебя ненадолго. Стивен-то в любом случае выживет, я свои обещания держу, а вот ты рискуешь истощить себя настолько, что станешь обычной тряпкой.

— Я недолго, — умоляюще предложил Плащ. — Отодвинешь меня, когда тебе покажется, что хватит. В чём проблема-то?

— О, проблема, мой дорогой друг, заключается в том, что Стивен придёт в себя уже через минуту. И если он пожелает, чтобы ты помогал ему, то я отодвинуть тебя уже не смогу. Не в моей власти идти против приказов хранителя.

— Дом, я обещаю тебе быть благоразумным! — торжественно поклялся Плащ. — А хозяин… он умён и милосерден, помнишь? Я готов тебе доказать это прямо сейчас.

— Ох, Плащ… — тяжело вздохнул Дом. — Но так уж и быть, давай.

И неохотно убрал магический барьер.  
*** 

В общей сложности Стивен Стрэндж провёл в сознании всего четыре минуты, после чего сумел-таки уснуть. Дождавшиеся этого момента Дом и Плащ облегчённо выдохнули в унисон, и Дом мигом выпинал Плащ за магический контур.

— Да ладно, ладно тебе… — пробурчал Плащ, потирая подкладку. — Не особо он меня и истощил.

— Ну да, всего-то оставил тебе десятую часть твоей силы, — хмыкнул Дом, но в его голосе вместе с недовольством из-за безрассудства Плащ различил ещё одну эмоцию и, поразмыслив, понял, что это было… _уважение_.

Дом явно проникся уважением к Стивену и окончательно принял его как хранителя. Да уж… ради одного этого стоило лезть в энергетическую сеть, частично замыкать её на себя и страдать вместе с хозяином.

— Я это комментировать не буду, — проворчал Дом на мысли Плаща.

— А мне и не надо, — легко отозвался тот, сидя на полу, обессилено привалившись к стене. — Всё понятно без слов. 

— Посмотри на себя. Ты же весь выцвел, Плащ! Стал совсем серым. Разве эти четыре минуты того стоили?

Плащ запрокинул воротник, уставившись в потолок.

— Стоили, Дом. Эти четыре минуты стоили всего, потому что мой хозяин смог услышать меня и поговорить со мной.

— Вы перекинулись-то парой фраз.

— Мне этого хватило, — ответил Плащ совсем тихо. — Дом, теперь он знает, что я готов быть с ним рядом, готов поддерживать его везде и во всём, жертвуя ради него собой. Я живу ожиданием, что в любой момент кто-то может рассказать ему мою историю, и всё закончится. Меня снова запрут в витрине или отпустят на все четыре стороны, и всё, что мне останется, — перебирать воспоминания о минутах, часах и днях, проведённых с ним. Минутах, когда я был ему нужен, важен и… _счастлив_. Я сейчас счастлив, и я не могу упустить ни единой возможности добавить ещё воспоминаний в коллекцию таких минут.

Дом помолчал, затем предположил осторожно:

— А ты не думал, что узнав твою тайну, Стивен поймёт твои мотивы и не станет отказываться от тебя? Он же, в самом деле, не такой, как все остальные.

— Нет. Я слишком часто разочаровывался в магах, Дом, и не могу позволить себе так мечтать.

В неуютной тишине послышался стук дверь, и сразу за ним донёсся встревоженный голос:

— Здесь есть кто-нибудь? Мне сказали прийти сюда, и что я нужна Стивену Стрэнджу!

— А это, по-видимому, та самая Кристин… — задумчиво произнёс Дом. — Ну что, веди её сюда.


	16. Chapter 16

Называя таксисту адрес «Бликер-стрит, 177А», Кристин Палмер ожидала увидеть что-то не особо высокое и вполне обыденное, но старинный трёхэтажный особняк её удивил. Ни на звонок, ни на стук в дверь никто не ответил, так что она на всякий случай проверила адрес в полученном СМС и решила позвать хозяев дома. В этот раз долго прислушиваться к звукам внутри не пришлось: дверь бесшумно открылась и, едва Кристин переступила порог, закрылась за её спиной.

— Очень интересно, — негромко произнесла Кристин, убрала в сумку мобильник и, поправив ремень на плече, сделала несколько шагов вперёд, к открытому пространству перед парадной лестницей.

От изучения старинных ваз и стен её отвлёк выплывший из бокового коридора Плащ.

— О, ну хотя бы ты тут! — обрадовалась Кристин. — Странно, знаешь ли, когда двери открываются сами собой.

Зависнув в тени, Плащ понятливо шевельнул воротником. Кристин же прищурилась, вглядываясь в него, и поманила рукой.

— А ну-ка, выберись сюда на свет, Плащ. Что-то я не пойму…

Помедлив, Плащ неохотно пересёк границу света и тени и завис сразу за ней.

— О боже! — тихо вскрикнув, Кристин бросилась к нему. — Что с тобой случилось? — требовательно спросила она, скользя ладонями по выцветшей шершавой ткани.

Плащ опустил воротник.

— А… а что Стивен? Он жив? Он в порядке?

Плащ дважды кивнул.

— Хорошо, — выдохнула Кристин, задержав ладони на плечах. — Но как же тебя так угораздило, а?

Плащ повернулся воротником влево, явно избегая взгляда блестящих глаз, и неопределённо пожал плечами. Затем поднял правую полу и успокаивающе погладил Кристин по руке.

— Ох, Плащ… — расстроенно протянула она и крепко его обняла.

От неожиданности Плащ замер, затем осторожно обхватил её полами в ответ.

— Бедняга, — прошептала Кристин, чувствуя жгучую обиду из-за того, что с ним произошло. Не зная ни причин, ни подробностей, она, тем не менее, не сомневалась в том, что ему пришлось нелегко, и помня, каким он был ещё накануне — ярким, энергичным и плюшевым, не могла не переживать. По сравнению с собой прежним Плащ выглядел теперь дряхлым стариком.

— И куда только Стивен смотрел?.. — Плащ тут же отстранился. — Что? Собираешься его оправдывать? Не надо. Я с ним обязательно поговорю!

Плащ помотал воротником.

— Поговорю, поговорю, не спорь. 

Кристин скользнула взглядом по Плащу, особо задержавшись на плечах: показалось или нет, но ткань в этом месте теперь выглядела не такой серой, как всего минуту назад. К ней начал возвращаться красный цвет.

— Подожди-ка! Ты восстанавливаешься, когда к тебе прикасаются?

Плащ нерешительно кивнул и слегка попятился назад, в тень.

— Так чего же ты ждёшь? Я же рядом!

Шагнув вперёд, Кристин решительно взялась за Плащ обеими руками и накинула себе на плечи.

— Вот. А теперь можешь обхватить меня, как ты обычно делаешь, и отнести к Стивену. Если к нему сейчас можно, конечно.

На секунду застыв, Плащ с готовностью укутал Кристин от подбородка до ботинок и плавно понёс по воздуху на второй этаж.  
*** 

В небольшой, но уютной спальне с высоким потолком треть пространства занимала широкая кровать под серым покрывалом, над которой парил Стивен. Плащ мягко поставил Кристин на ковёр и отстранился, чтобы было легче отвечать на её вопросы. 

— Ох… — потрясённо выдохнула Кристин, глядя на светящийся кокон из зелёных лучей, в котором неподвижно висел Стивен. — Можно подойти? — обратилась она к Плащу.

Тот кивнул.

Осторожно приблизившись, Кристин положила сумку на стул возле кровати и принялась более пристально изучать странную зелёную конструкцию. Затем осторожно взяла Стивена за запястье, проверяя пульс.

— Довольно ровный, — отметила она. — Он спит?

Плащ кивнул.

— А вот это всё зелёное вокруг — оно опасное, да? Дотрагиваться нельзя?

Плащ отрицательно помотал воротником и, подлетев поближе, взял Кристин за запястье и коснулся её пальцами края кокона.

— Оно вообще не ощущается, — удивилась Кристин и уже сама попробовала повторить это двумя руками: провела ими над Стивеном и под ним. — Как же тогда он держится в воздухе?

Плащ отлетел в сторону, с любопытством наблюдая за ней.

Тем временем, Кристин сняла с себя и повесила на спинку стула куртку — в комнате было тепло, затем расшнуровала ботинки и, избавившись от них, залезла на кровать, к стене, чтобы осмотреть кокон вокруг Стивена с другой стороны. Она едва успела провести руками над ним и под ним по всей длине его тела, как неожиданно кокон начал медленно опускаться, пока не положил Стивена на середину кровати. Светящиеся лучи, впрочем, никуда не исчезли.

— Хм… И долго он ещё будет в таком состоянии?

Плащ кивнул.

— Понятно. 

Вновь обратив внимание на странную тёмно-синюю одежду, Кристин поизучала её, а затем сосредоточилась на очень бледном лице. Кончиками пальцев она попыталась убрать чёлку со лба, зачесать выбившиеся пряди за уши и замерла.

— Свет прибавить можно? — напряжённо попросила она, и лампы в комнате засияли гораздо ярче. — Спасибо.

Кристин ещё раз провела подушечками пальцев по седым волосам Стивена у виска и развернула руку к свету.

— Мокрая. Что вы тут с ним делали? — сердито осведомилась она у Плаща. — Это вот всё зелёное — разновидность пыток?

Вмиг съежившись, Плащ растерянно попятился к стене.

— А сейчас он тоже мучается в этом своём сне?

Плащ торопливо помотал воротником. 

— То есть мучался до моего прихода?

Плащ кивнул и виновато шаркнул краем подкладки по полу.

— Долго?

Отрицательный жест.

— Но сильно.

Пауза. Потом всё же кивок.

— Понятно.

Оперевшись поудобнее на локоть рядом с подушкой, на которой лежал Стивен, Кристин поцеловала его в лоб и со вздохом перевела взгляд на Плащ.

— Ну и чего ты там висишь? Давай уже ко мне.

Помедлив, Плащ подлетел к ней и укрыл её, повиснув на плечах, но так, чтобы не касаться зелёных лучей.

— О, то есть для тебя они опасны, — констатировала Кристин. — Не из-за них ли ты потерял цвет?..

В ту же секунду два луча отделились от кокона и оплели её запястья.

— Мне стоит из-за этого волноваться? — насторожилась она.

Плащ отрицательно покачал воротником и, не удержавшись, погладил её по щеке, чем вызвал улыбку.

— Хорошо, не буду.

Усталость накатила мягкой волной. Кристин ещё успела увидеть, как Плащ подтянул к ней вторую подушку, и после провалилась в глубокий сон.  
*** 

Пробуждение вышло резким, словно кто-то внезапно толкнул. Поморгав, Кристин обратила внимание на три вещи: свет в комнате стал гораздо тусклее, все зелёные лучи исчезли, а Стивен больше не лежал пластом на спине — теперь его горячие руки явственно ощущались на талии, а сам он, уткнувшись лбом ей в живот, что-то неразборчиво бормотал.

Прислушавшись, Кристин с удивлением обнаружила, что он повторяет:

— Моё… Только моё…

И беззвучно рассмеялась.

— Твоё, конечно, милый.

Запустив пальцы в тёмную спутанную шевелюру, она принялась мягко массировать подушечками пальцев кожу его головы, помня, как сильно он в прошлом любил такой массаж. Стивен быстро умолк и сонно засопел.

Кристин перевела взгляд на заинтересованно приподнявшийся воротник Плаща, расположившегося теперь на плечах у Стивена, но укрывал Плащ обоих.

— Всё в порядке?

Плащ кивнул.

Кристин погладила и его за воротником, отчего Плащ принялся довольно тереться о её руку, как разомлевший от ласки кот.

— Вас у меня теперь двое, — тихо сказала Кристин.

Свет в комнате замигал, стены едва слышно заскрипели.

— О, тебе тоже это нужно? Чем бы ты ни было… — осведомилась Кристин и, на всякий случай, несколько раз провела правой рукой по стене за изголовьем кровати. 

Мигание света прекратилось, он снова засиял ровно.

— Интересно у вас тут…

Неожиданно Плащ напрягся, и через секунду под ним зашевелился Стивен — перевернулся на спину и открыл глаза.

— Это закончилось, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, хрипло произнёс он.

— Да уж, закончилось.

— Кристин? — Стивен повернул голову к ней. — Откуда ты…

— Твой босс прислал СМС, что тебе нужна моя помощь, — легкомысленно пожав плечами, сообщила она. — Тот, что на букву «С».

— Старейшина? Странно… — нахмурился Стивен и тут же поправился: — То есть я рад, что ты здесь, ещё и на моей кровати, а Плащ спокойно на это смотрит…

Плащ очень явственно фыркнул.

— О, не начинай, ладно?

Плащ обиженно снялся с плеч и отлетел к двери.

— Ну да, надуйся ещё!

— Стивен, — погладила его по плечу Кристин.

— Викторианец со старомодными правилами…

— Стивен, перестань. Ему и так пришлось нелегко. Знаешь, когда я только пришла, он был вообще серым. Выцветшим, усталым… Я даже испугалась за него.

Заглянув в глаза Кристин, Стивен вспомнил своё пробуждение во время ритуала и, на миг поджав губы, поманил Плащ рукой.

— Возвращайся ко мне, — приказал он, садясь на кровати. — Ближе. Ещё ближе.

Плащ без особого желания подлетел к постели, опустив воротник. Стивен встал на ковёр, слегка качнулся — удерживая равновесие, и, положив обе руки Плащу на плечи, очень медленно и чётко сказал:

— Если ты ещё раз попытаешься помочь мне во время ритуала, рискуя своим здоровьем, магией и самим существованием, я очень сильно на тебя разозлюсь, — Плащ попытался дёрнуться, но Стивен держал его очень крепко. — Он влез в очень опасный ритуал принятия Дома, Кристин, а мне было запрещено открывать глаза, так что я не видел, в каком он состоянии, и сначала даже не подозревал о его участии.

— Но зачем он это сделал? — непонимающе уточнила Кристин.

— Чтобы забрать часть моей боли, когда я не вовремя проснулся. И дать мне возможность поговорить с этим Домом, который прежде общался только со своим основателем — мастером Агамотто. 

— То есть мне не показалось — этот Дом, в самом деле, живой?

— А то! Живой и с характером, — свет мигнул. — Но сейчас речь не о Доме, а о моём безрассудном артефакте.

Плащ снова безуспешно попытался выкрутиться. Кристин слезла с кровати на пол и умоляюще положила руку Стивену на плечо.

— Стивен…

— Это мой первый артефакт, Кристин. Я так долго просил, так хотел получить хотя бы один, и Плащ был первым, кто меня выбрал. Как я должен реагировать на то, что он так глупо рисковал своей жизнью?

Плащ всхлипнул.

— Он хотел помочь…

— Я понимаю, что он хотел помочь. Меня не устраивает цена. 

Оба посмотрели на окончательно поникший Плащ, воротник которого напоминал теперь безвольную тряпку. Помолчав, Стивен тяжело вздохнул.

— Спасибо.

Плащ недоверчиво напрягся.

— Твоя помощь оказалась очень кстати, Плащ, и я был рад услышать тебя. Обещаю, что как только Вонг позволит мне взять книги по телепатии, я научусь разговаривать с тобой.

Тускло-красный воротник едва заметно приподнялся.

— Да, я помню, что придётся подождать два года…

— Почему два года? — вставила Кристин.

— Дом грозил мне всякими неприятностями, если я сунусь раньше. Не хочу проверять.

— А.

— Так вот. Помогая мне в следующий раз, постарайся не так сильно истощать себя. Ты мне нужен живым, бодрым и ярко-красным. Сегодня и всегда. Ты понял меня?

Воспрявший духом Плащ решительно кивнул.

— Молодец.

— Он восстанавливает цвет от человеческого тепла, — поделилась наблюдением Кристин.

— Что-то такое я подозревал, — признался Стивен. — Он может существовать автономно, как когда содержался в витрине, но на плечах у хозяина приобретает более яркий цвет. Плечи девушки хозяина тоже подойдут.

Кристин улыбнулась. Приобняв её одной рукой, Стивен поцеловал её в висок.

— Ну что, чьи плечи выбираешь сейчас, Плащ? Мои или её?

Плащ завис, колеблясь.

— Ладно, пока ты думаешь, Кристин в любом случае стоит надеть ботинки.


	17. Chapter 17

Предлагая Плащу выбрать источник живого тепла, Стивен не сомневался в том, что после нагоняя Плащ предпочтёт Кристин, и потому очень удивился, когда тот опустился на его плечи. 

«Когда в Камартадже Мордо сказал мне, что артефакты сами выбирают себе хозяев, я прочёл очень полезную книгу, Плащ, — чётко подумал Стивен, помня о способности артефакта читать мысли. — В последней главе в ней рассказывалось о сгоревших артефактах, лишившихся магии из-за задачки не по силам. Вещи, к примеру, сначала теряли цвет, а потом рассыпались пеплом, — Стивен выдержал паузу, наблюдая за зашнуровывавшей ботинки Кристин. — Не пугай меня так больше, ладно? Не хочу лишиться тебя всего за несколько дней».

Плащ понятливо погладил Стивена полой по руке и слегка приподнял воротник.

— Помирились? — улыбнулась Кристин, заметив этот жест.

— Мы с моим артефактом поняли друг друга, — гордо подтвердил Стивен и, взяв её за руку, переплёл пальцы со своими. — Идём.

— Куда?

— Ну, сейчас Дом показывает мне письменный стол на самом верхнем этаже и книгу на нём. Вероятно, он хочет, чтобы я её прочитал.

— Дом показывает? — недоверчиво переспросила Кристин, выходя вслед за Стивеном из спальни в коридор.

— А зачем бы, по-твоему, я проходил через это всё? Двадцать часов подряд мой мозг связывался с энергетической структурой этого Дома, и теперь я чувствую его целиком. Знаю расположение всех комнат и что находится в каждой из них, в каком оно состоянии, для чего предназначено… Могу закрыть этот храм от всех или приказать ему пускать только определенных людей. В общем, я теперь его полноправный хранитель, — закончил свою речь Стивен и самодовольно посмотрел на Кристин.

— Мне всё равно трудно понять, как это работает.

— Магия, — широко улыбнулся Стивен, за что удостоился тычка в бок. — Сейчас, например, я вижу образ стола и светящуюся зелёным книгу у левого края. 

— Какого размера книга? — подозрительно прищурилась Кристин.

— Формат А4, тёмно-красный переплёт, слегка потёртая в уголках.

— Хм… — недоверия во взгляде Кристин прибавилось. — А как я узнаю, что ты не видел её до моего прихода, чтобы провернуть этот фокус?

Свет над лестницей замигал.

— Да, Дом, вот как она узнает? — мгновенно перевёл стрелки Стивен. — Думай теперь, пока мы ту книгу посмотрим.

От такой наглости Дом мигать перестал, затем откуда-то из глубины послышалось глухое ворчание.

— Он что-нибудь придумает, — жизнерадостно поведал Стивен насторожившейся от этого шума Кристин, ведя её вверх по лестнице. — А пока расскажи, что там с нашим экспериментом?

— Нашим?

— Твоим, но тем, где я научный консультант, — поправился Стивен. — Тебе дали часы? Лабораторию? Подопытных?

— Как ни странно — да, по всем пунктам. Свифт вызвал меня, едва я пришла, и сказал, что с расписанием уже всё утряс. Знаешь, за вчерашний день в Метро-Дженерал позвонили из двух десятков клиник, они видели трансляцию и готовы дать нам пациентов. Да и наши пациенты тоже стали звонить, их родственники... В общем, через два часа я выйду на дежурство и начну просматривать их карты.

— Скольких думаешь отобрать? Пятнадцать? Двадцать?

— Думала о двадцати, но посмотрим. Нам же нужна группа тех, кто впервые пережил инсульт от шести месяцев до трех лет назад, да ещё и с серьёзными нарушениями двигательных функций — ты вроде так говорил в выступлении.

— Так будет нагляднее, Кристин. Ориентируйся на старшее поколение — они согласятся охотнее. Потом, во второй фазе, можно будет брать помоложе.

— Ты, я смотрю, не сомневаешься в успехе первой.

— Нет. 

— Можно было не спрашивать… Кстати, корпорация SanBio готова предоставить нам модифицированные стволовые клетки в любой момент, они тоже звонили. 

— Так не терпится порекламироваться за наш счёт? — усмехнулся Стивен, ведя Кристин мимо круглого витражного окна к стоящему в глубине комнаты письменному столу с кожаным креслом. — Ну а теперь книга…

— И правда лежит, — признала Кристин. — Тёмно-красная, потёртая, как ты и сказал.

— Я действительно не видел её раньше, — сообщил Стивен, беря в руки. — «Чары по восстановлению и содержанию храма»? Мне стоило догадаться…

— Дом хочет, чтобы ты его отремонтировал?

— Вероятно. Как ты заметила, в битве с адептами тёмных сил мы его немного погромили, — пролистав наугад несколько страниц, Стивен остановился на одном из заголовков. — Вот: заклинание для восстановления пола. Попробуем обновить паркет.

Положив открытую книгу на стол, он предвкушающе потёр ладони, готовясь произнести заклинание, когда неожиданно Плащ сорвался с его плеч и обвился вокруг рук, не давая сотворить ничего больше.

— В чём дело, Плащ? — не понял Стивен.

Плащ помотал воротником.

— По-моему, он не хочет, чтобы ты это делал, — предположила Кристин.

Плащ кивнул.

— Но постой, Дом мне сам показал эту книгу. Значит, предполагается, что я приведу его в порядок.

Плащ кивнул ещё раз, но рук хозяина не отпустил.

— Ничего не понимаю, — нахмурился Стивен.

Плащ пометался в воздухе, явно не зная, как объяснить. Затем подлетел к Кристин и умоляюще заглянул ей в глаза снизу вверх.

— Мне, конечно, льстит, что ты так в меня веришь, Плащ, но… — Кристин замолчала, разглядывая полностью восстановивший свой цвет воротник. — А хотя… Может, он не хочет, чтобы ты ремонтировал его прямо сейчас?

Плащ обрадованно закивал и перекувыркнулся в воздухе.

— Из-за ритуала что ли? — уточнил Стивен, получил ответный кивок и добавил: — Понятно. А когда будет можно? Завтра? — Плащ завис в замешательстве. — Послезавтра?

Плащ кивнул.

— Хорошо, я тебя понял. Сеанс магии откладывается, Кристин. И раз уж завтра у меня свободный день, приглашаю тебя на свидание в театр или кино… пока не смотрел, что там, но сегодня же займусь билетами. Согласна?

— Полноценное свидание и не на конференции? Кто ж от такого откажется!

— Решено, — Стивен расплылся в широкой улыбке. — Ну что, артефакты? Дом уже придумал что-нибудь, Плащ?

Плащ завис, прислушиваясь, затем кивнул и, взяв Кристин полой за запястье, повёл за собой.

— Любопытно, — Стивен отправился за ними.

Втроём они проследовали мимо разбитых и целых витрин на другой конец этажа, где в одном из стеклянных шкафов на подставке лежал узкий синий браслет. Впрочем, едва Кристин остановилась перед ним, переднее стекло исчезло.

— Это мне? — уточнила Кристин у Плаща.

Плащ кивнул.

— Ладно.

Осторожно взяв холодный браслет, она надела его на левую руку. Секунду спустя браслет вспыхнул зелёным цветом и сжался точно по ширине запястья.

— Интересная вещь, — признала Кристин, разглядывая его неровную, словно потрескавшуюся поверхность с тёмно-синими прожилками. Затем попыталась его снять, но не смогла даже сдвинуть с места. — Это как?

Стивен наклонился к её запястью.

— Похоже, он несъёмный, — предположил он. — Ну, или Дом с Плащом считают, что тебе нужно носить его, не снимая.

— Совсем не снимая?

Плащ кивнул, Дом мигнул светом.

— Совсем. Знать бы ещё, какие у него свойства… Но это, вероятно, мы выясним позже. Подбросить тебя до твоей квартиры?

— Подбрось, — кивнула Кристин. — Только вот моя куртка и сумка остались в твоей спальне…

Уловив возможность всё же покрасоваться, Стивен расплылся в неприлично широкой улыбке и взмахнул руками.

— А теперь смотри!

Две секунды ничего не происходило. Затем с нижнего этажа выплыли куртка и сумка и плавно подлетели к Кристин.

— Я уже говорил, что могу творить здесь что угодно?

Улыбнувшись в ответ, Кристин надела куртку — Плащ заботливо подержал её за плечики, взяла сумку и со вздохом предложила:

— Создавай уже свой портал, колдун.  
*** 

Проводив Кристин к ней домой и поцеловав на прощание, Стивен в самом добром расположении духа переместился уже в свою квартиру, чтобы побриться и принять душ. Искупавшись, он сделал несколько звонков по скопившимся неотвеченным вызовам, заказал через Интернет билеты на завтрашний спектакль, а вот просмотр электронных писем решил отложить на вечер — сейчас ему хотелось в Камартадж: отчитаться перед Старейшиной об окончании ритуала (босс всё-таки), поесть на кухне — свежая еда куда лучше, чем разогретые полуфабрикаты; ну и почитать в библиотеке.

Поздний ужин в Камартадже его вполне удовлетворил: запеченная рыба со свежим хлебом, сладости, заваренный на травах чай. К этому времени уже стемнело, так что на освещённой фонарями площадке перед Святилищем остались тренироваться лишь полтора десятка человек. Они размахивали боевыми шестами, и Стивен, засмотревшись на это, вздохнул:

— Я бы тоже потренировался, Плащ. Всего несколько дней без физических нагрузок, а телу уже этого не хватает…

— Мастер Стрэндж? — позвал его негромкий голос.

Стивен оглянулся.

— Мистер Рейв?

— Да, мастер, — приветственно поклонился Игнатус Рейв. — Простите, что отвлёк, но я случайно услышал ваши слова, и мне как раз не хватает соперника для тренировки. Поэтому не согласитесь ли вы?..

— Соглашусь, — кивнул Стивен, даже не дослушав, после чего наклонился к подставке с шестами и выбрал себе один. — Плащ, понаблюдаешь в сторонке?

Плащ послушно поднялся с плеч и, дождавшись взгляда хозяина, ткнул кончиком полы.

— Да, я помню, — Стивен вышел вслед за Игнатусом на свободный участок площадки. — Мистер Рейв, несколько дней назад я был ранен, поэтому старайтесь не целиться в эту область, — он указал на место ранения. — Швы уже вот-вот снимут, но всё-таки…

— Я вас понял, мастер Стрэндж, — серьёзно кивнул Игнатус. — Я это учту.

— Отлично. Тогда начнём.

Первые же секунды боя показали Стивену, что лёгкой разминкой он не будет. Игнатус явно не первый раз держал шест в руках, демонстрировал отточенную технику и совершенно не целился в грудь, как ему и было велено.

— Вы где-то учились этому до Камартаджа? — уточнил Стивен, уклоняясь от очередного выпада. — На вас серая форма новичка.

— У меня первый дан по айкидо, мастер. И ещё несколько достижений в других видах боевых искусств.

— Это заметно, — кивнул Стивен оказавшись на земле, с прижатым к горлу шестом. — Получается, в этой сфере вы тренируете меня.

Игнатус убрал шест в сторону и протянул руку.

— Получается, мастер, — подтвердил он, помогая подняться, и отошёл на исходную. — Если вы ничего не имеете против, конечно.

— Ничего. Я стараюсь учиться у всех, кто может мне что-то дать.

— Я тоже.

Новый раунд, глухой стук шестов, выпады, обманки и приёмы уклонения. Стивен вошёл во вкус, стараясь применить всё, чему успел научиться у других мастеров, и при этом отчётливо видя, насколько противник сдерживает себя, используя ровно те же приёмы, но в куда более интересных и быстрых комбинациях.

Постепенно учеников вокруг становилось всё меньше. Синяя форма мастера основательно пропиталась потом и пылью с земли, на которой Стивен оказывался уже не один десяток раз, однако ни ему, ни Игнатусу не хотелось прекращать. И лишь когда Игнатус отвлёкся, уставившись куда-то влево, Стивену удалось добраться до него и повалить на землю.

— Вы отвлеклись, — констатировал он, убирая шест и протягивая руку. 

— Да, мастер. Я увидел, что с вами желают поговорить Верховный Чародей и другие мастера. Полагаю, нам нужно закончить тренировку.

Стивен быстро взглянул на группу магов на ступеньках Святилища и неохотно согласился.

— Да, пожалуй. Спасибо, что потратили время на такого слабого соперника, как я.

— О, я буду рад потратить его снова.

Поклонившись друг другу, Стивен и Игнатус вернули шесты на подставку, после чего Игнатус отправился в сторону комнат учеников, а Стивен подошёл к ожидавшим его магам.

— Верховный Чародей, мастера, — приветственно поклонился он им и не получил никакой реакции, кроме ошарашенного выражения на лице у каждого.

Старейшина, Вонг, Туичен, Хамир и не знакомый Стивену мастер в тёмно-сером одеянии имели такой потрясённый вид, что Стивен даже оглянулся, проверяя, точно ли они смотрят на него.

— В чём дело? Мне нельзя было тренироваться с новичком?

— Тренировки мастеров с новичками всячески приветствуются, доктор, — почтительно ответил Туичен и повернул голову к Старейшине: — Верховный Чародей, вы вроде бы говорили, что доктор Стрэндж должен был закончить ритуал сегодня?

— Да, верно. Я оставил его меньше суток назад во время формирования связи с Домом.

— Тогда что произошло? — вмешался Вонг. — Ритуал прервался, но его не зацепило отдачей?

— Если вы говорите обо мне и ритуале принятия храма, — вмешался Стивен. — Кстати, привет, Вонг, — то нет, он прошёл до конца, я могу управлять Домом так, как написано в первой книге.

— Это невозможно, — покачали головой сразу трое мастеров.

Молчаливый незнакомец шагнул вперёд, взял Стивена за левую руку и слегка сдвинул защитную обвязку.

— Я мастер Адмони, доктор Стрэндж, — представился он. — Не имел чести стать хранителем, но у вас явно нет следов ритуала.

— Если вы о кровной жертве, Дом успел получить мою кровь раньше. Ему этого оказалось достаточно, и он решил не требовать от меня всяких кровавых условностей.

— Это он сам вам сказал? — иронично прищурился Адмони.

— Да, — совершенно серьёзно кивнул Стивен. — Когда рассказывал, что пошёл мне навстречу, чтобы развеять несколько старых предубеждений. Мы с ним славно пообщались.

Старейшина закашлялся. На лица остальных мастеров вернулось выражение шока.

— Простите, что? — уточнил мастер Туичен. — Вы хотите сказать, что разговаривали с Домом? И понимали его речь?

— Да. Примерно так же, как понимаю вас. Дом объяснил, что это разновидность телепатии, и она стала доступна мне только на время ритуала. А что?

— Хранители не разговаривают с Домами, Стивен, — пояснил Вонг. 

— Мастер Агамотто разговаривал, — возразил Стивен. — Так мне сказал нью-йоркский храм. А потом — да, не складывалось у них… до меня.

Он помолчал, нетерпеливо потоптался на месте, покосился на зависший в сторонке Плащ и, не дождавшись новых вопросов, вздохнул.

— В чём вообще дело?

— В том, что никто из нас тебе не верит, Стивен, — ответил Вонг. — Не может поверить.

— Во что? В то, что я принял храм? — мастера покивали. — Так вам нужны эти дешёвые спецэффекты? — с жалостью посмотрел на них Стивен. — Господи, да пожалуйста!

Подняв руки перед собой и соединив кончики пальцев, он сделал несколько описанных в книге жестов и мысленно произнёс формулу заклинания. Восхищённый выдох наблюдающих за этим магов дал понять ему, что всё сработало верно: на лбу засветился зелёным знак нью-йоркского храма.

Стивен медленно опустил руки.

— Больше вопросов ко мне нет?

Тишина.

— Молчание — знак согласия. Доброй ночи, мастера, — поклонившись им, Стивен наколдовал портал до своей квартиры.

Он по-прежнему собирался в библиотеку, но сначала решил всё-таки как следует умыться после тренировки с Игнатусом Рейвом.


	18. Chapter 18

Плащ левитации, прекрасно помня о желании своего хозяина посидеть в библиотеке и, соответственно, в скорости объявиться там, не стал сопровождать его в Нью-Йорк и предпочёл понаблюдать за мастерами в Камартадже. Едва Стивен шагнул в искрящийся портал, Плащ отлетел поглубже в тень здания, но так, чтобы было видно всех, и затих. От него не укрылось то, что у входа внутри затаились мастер Ли с ещё двумя магами, вероятно, слышавшие весь разговор с самого начала.

Мастера же на ступеньках ещё добрую минуту имели вид необычной скульптурной группы, затем Натан Адмони криво усмехнулся и повернул голову к Старейшине.

— Мне показалось, вы удивились меньше нас всех, Верховный Чародей.

— Я присутствовал при первой части ритуала и видел, что Дом действительно отказался давать доктору Стрэнджу ритуальный кинжал. В остальном же всё шло по заведённому порядку, так что общение Стрэнджа с Домом — для меня такая же новость, как и для вас.

— Вы этого не застали?

— После начала формирования связи Дом и Плащ левитации недвусмысленно дали мне понять, что моё присутствие нежелательно. По всей видимости, доктор Стрэндж общался с храмом уже после моего ухода.

— Вы в это верите?

Старейшина молча кивнул.

— Если кто и мог договориться с храмом, Адмони, — уверенно произнёс Вонг, — то это Стивен. Он воспринимает артефакты не как мы. И обращается с ними иначе.

— Всё равно это поразительно, — восхищённо покачал головой Туичен под согласное кивание мастера Хамира. — Хранитель Стюарт до сих пор не оправился после ритуала принятия, несмотря на нашу с мастером Хамиром помощь, а Стрэндж спустя пару часов уже смог драться с шестом. А его разговор… Он сказал, до него только мастер Агамотто разговаривал с нью-йоркским храмом?

— Я встречал упоминание об этом в книгах, — подтвердил Вонг. — Случай Агамотто — исключение, благодаря которому в описании телепатии есть примечание, что её можно применять к крупным артефактам. Но те, кто пробовал это делать до Стивена, так и не преуспели. Да и не все выжили, если уж на то пошло.

— А он выжил, сумел и рассказал об этом, как об обычной беседе за чашкой чая, — улыбнулся Старейшина. — Удивительный маг.

После этих слов, как заметил Плащ, мастер Ли резко развернулся и направился к другому выходу из здания, а его компания бросилась вдогонку за ним.

Мастера на ступеньках помолчали.

— Ну а всё-таки, — не мог успокоиться Адмони. — Старейшина, вы же были там с самого начала. Неужели ничего не указывало на то, что ритуал для Стрэнджа пройдёт проще, чем для его предшественников?

— Хм… Разве что Стрэндж ещё до начала ритуала предложил Дому выбор: принять в качестве хранителя его или попросить какого-то другого мага. Дом недвусмысленно дал понять, что Стрэндж его устраивает.

— Выбор? — переспросил Туичен. — Может быть, в этом всё дело?

— Выбор как уважение к свободе воли артефакта… — нахмурился Вонг. — Очень в его духе. Стивену сразу покорился Глаз Агамотто. Возможно, и с храмом Агамотто он теперь на одной волне.

— Вы сами-то в это верите, Вонг? — прищурился Адмони.

— Со Стивеном учишься верить во что угодно, — философски пожал плечами Вонг. — Он полон сюрпризов.

Пятеро мастеров посмотрели на небо, где зажглись несколько первых звёзд.  
***

Подслушанный разговор вызвал у Плаща левитации чувство глубокого удовлетворения: мастера признали его хозяина удивительным и умным магом, достойным роли хранителя нью-йоркского храма. Плащ не сомневался, что и Дом его воспоминание об этом разговоре и о демонстрации Стивена весьма повеселит.

Настораживал только мастер Ли, на лице которого Плащ успел заметить откровенную злость, и на всякий случай решил Стивена больше не оставлять. По крайней мере — в Камартадже.

Чтобы чем-то занять свободное время, Плащ отправился на кухню, где собрал для любимого хозяина поднос с чаем и сладостями. К его появлению в библиотеке Стивен уже обнаружился там — умытый, в чистой одежде и возле открытой книги на крайнем столе.

— О, отличная идея, Плащ. Поставь туда, — кивком указав на свободный стол, Стивен перелистнул несколько страниц.

Плащ выполнил распоряжение.

— Я тут смотрю, чем так сильно увлёкся мастер Ли, — пояснил свои действия Стивен, разглядывая нарисованные схемы. — Насколько я запомнил, в ту ночь он колдовал именно по этой книге.

Зависнув перед столом, Плащ вздрогнул всей материей. Стивен поднял на него глаза.

— Нет, я не собираюсь пользоваться вот этим, — тут же открестился он. — Привязывать к себе артефакты такими грязными приёмами и выкачивать из них силы, превращая в рабов. Знаешь, если здесь так принято, меня больше не удивляет ни нежелание Дома общаться с магами до меня, ни их регулярная гибель или лишение магии из-за ритуала не по силам.

Отмерев, Плащ торопливо закивал, соглашаясь с каждым словом.

— Кстати, насчёт ритуалов, — закрыв книгу, Стивен выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди. — Это ведь ты, да?

Плащ застыл.

— Тебе я обязан тем, что мастера уставились на меня, как фанатки Джастина Бибера на своего кумира в метро?

Плащ постарался принять недоумевающий вид и самую малость попятился.

— Сначала я подумал, что всё дело в моей просьбе к Дому оставить меня в живых, — принялся задумчиво рассуждать Стивен. — И он вроде бы тоже это подтвердил в разговоре, но потом я понял, что нет, не сходится. Недостойные хранители, горевшие заживо, наверняка тоже умоляли оставить их в живых, только вот храмы им навстречу не пошли.

Плащ попятился ещё сильнее.

— Стоять, — послышался тихий приказ. Плащ вынужденно замер и затрепетал, когда Стивен принялся медленно обходить его по кругу. — Мне повезло отделаться так легко не потому, что я сначала спросил у Дома согласие и предложил ему выбор, хотя это тоже повлияло. На самом деле, основная причина в тебе, Плащ. Я ведь вспомнил: Дом изначально позволил мне войти только после того, как к нему прикоснулся ты.

«Он заметил!» — Плащ начал неконтролируемо трястись ещё сильнее, потому что таким серьёзным хозяин бывал очень редко, и заканчивалось это не совсем приятными словами.

Выдержав паузу, Стивен остановился прямо перед Плащом, пристально разглядывая его.

— Получается, вся моя заслуга в том, что я выучил несколько магических формул и не сбежал. Тебе же пришлось гораздо тяжелее — и когда ты уговаривал Дом не угробить меня, и когда рисковал собой.

Прижатый к одному месту прямым приказом хозяина, Плащ съежился, не понимая, к чему он клонит, но очень хорошо помня свои прошлые суровые наказания за своевольство от других магов.

— Я ведь не ошибся, Плащ?

Плащ уныло помотал воротником и опустил его вместе с плечами.

— Это хорошо. Вот только почему же я не могу отделаться от мысли, что _ты_ в очередной раз крупно ошибаешься на мой счёт?

Плащ насторожился, украдкой посмотрел в лицо хозяину и увидел, что выражение сильной сосредоточенности сменилось чем-то смутно напоминающим обиду.

— Знаешь, это уже даже начинает напрягать. Сделав очередной хороший поступок, ты начинаешь трястись, будто я должен злиться на тебя. С какой стати, Плащ?

Разведя руками в недоумении, Стивен присел на край стола. Плащ осторожно повернулся к нему.

— Я не представляю, как мне добиться того, чтобы ты мне начал доверять, Плащ, — Плащ вскинулся в возмущении. — Не спорь! Это слишком очевидно. Однако я всё равно этого добьюсь. Пока же… я попрошу тебя не лезть в мои мысли в ближайшее время.

«Ну вот… хозяин…» — всхлипнув, Плащ отвернулся. Как он ни готовился к наказанию за самовольное вмешательство в ритуал и сговор с другим артефактом, всё равно слова Стивена его расстроили очень сильно. 

«Хозяин, ну как же ты так… Конечно, я виноват, и ты от меня хотя бы не отказался совсем, как некоторые до тебя… Но хозя-я-яин…»

Усевшись прямо на пол, Плащ принялся огорчённо раскачиваться вперёд-назад, жалея себя, пока не услышал шаги. И в следующую секунду перед ним на корточки опустился Стивен.

— Ты когда-нибудь научишься слушать меня до конца? — мягко полюбопытствовал он. — Я подарок тебе сделать хочу. В знак благодарности за твоё вмешательство в ритуал и обалдевшие лица мастеров. Тебя ведь они тоже повеселили? Признайся.

Слегка приподняв воротник, Плащ ошарашенно кивнул.

— Ну вот. А если ты будешь копаться у меня в голове, то узнаешь, что я придумал, раньше времени, и сюрприза не получится. Так что, сможешь удержаться и не лезть ко мне в голову ближайшие сутки?

Плащ кивнул ещё раз.

— Даже если будешь на моих плечах?

Плащ воодушевленно закивал гораздо сильнее и чаще, и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы крепко обнять хозяина, который, впрочем, этот порыв прекрасно понял и улыбнулся.

— Твой хозяин, Плащ, довольно любопытный и бестолковый маг, на которого повесили большую ответственность за то, на что у него нет ни знаний, ни опыта. Я, конечно, стараюсь это исправить, но времени понадобится ещё много. Так что твоя помощь всегда кстати.

— Рад, что у тебя есть понимание твоей неопытности, Стивен, — послышался низкий голос, и, оглянувшись, Стивен увидел приближающегося от двери библиотекаря.

— И нет иллюзий, Вонг, — подтвердил он, вставая с корточек.

Плащ, тоже поднявшись, с удовольствием повис у своего хозяина на плечах.

— Мастер Туичен ждёт от тебя график лекций по анатомии для новичков. Можешь начать уже завтра.

— Хорошо. Много лекций?

— Сколько посчитаешь нужным. Анатомия им нужна для боевых искусств и целительства. Выводы делай сам.

— Ясно.

Поравнявшись со Стивеном, Вонг забрал со стола книгу, забытую мастером Ли, и понёс её к стеллажу с личной коллекцией Верховного Чародея.

— Э-э, Вонг… вообще-то я хотел попросить у тебя одну книгу…

— Трактат по телепатии не дам, — отрезал Вонг. — И прокляну, если сунешься туда.

— Да нет, насчет телепатии меня уже предупредили, — Вонг оглянулся с откровенным недоверием. — Нью-йоркский храм сказал два года подождать.

— Я начинаю верить, что ты и правда разговаривал с ним.

Закрепив книгу цепями, Вонг подошёл к столу с принесённым Плащом подносом и взял печенье.

— Спокойно, Плащ, — шепнул своему артефакту Стивен. Вонг хмыкнул. — Мне бы о целительстве что-нибудь почитать.

— Ты ещё не закончил с дневниками, — возразил Вонг, медленно приближаясь к Стивену и демонстративно громко хрустя печеньем.

— Это да. Но ты вытащил у меня из груди какую-то чёрную гадость, и я должен научиться хотя бы этому.

— Нет.

— Слушай, из нас двоих я доктор, но не могу сделать даже такую простую вещь!

— Ты теперь маг и хранитель храма. Это важнее.

— Да я не отказываюсь читать дневники, Авиценна! Но можно же чередовать, а?

Дожевав первую печеньку, Вонг положил в рот вторую и продолжил хрустеть, невозмутимо разглядывая Стивена с головы до ног.

В свою очередь, Стивен нервно потоптался на месте, соображая, как справиться с неуступчивым библиотекарем.

— Ну а если в виде поощрения? — предложил он. — Я провёл серьёзный и опасный ритуал. Можно попросить что-то в награду для себя?

— Провёл ритуал, значит.

— Да.

— Стал владельцем нью-йоркского храма.

— Да.

— Всех его помещений.

— Да, — в третий раз ответил Стивен, пытаясь сообразить, на что намекает Вонг и почему смотрит на него, как на идиота.

Вонг покачал головой, возвёл глаза к потолку и вновь направился к столу с подносом.

— Эй, а что не так-то? Можно же просто сказать, а не объедать меня до конца!

Цапнув предпоследнюю печеньку с тарелки, Вонг с непомерной усталостью посмотрел на Стивена.

— Когда дочитаешь первый дневник и вернёшься в свой храм, возьми зелёную книгу мастера Сумина. Основы магического целительства записаны в ней.

— Мастера Сумина?.. — озадаченно повторил Стивен, впервые услышавший это имя, и стукнул себя по лбу. — Храмовая библиотека же! Как я о ней забыл?

— Мастер Сумин был великим магом и спас тысячи жизней до своей трагической гибели в конце пятидесятых. Он не знал себе равных в исцелении даже безнадёжных больных.

— В этом мы с ним похожи, — заметил Стивен.

— Похожи, — серьёзно кивнул Вонг и задержал взгляд на Плаще. — Даже больше, чем ты можешь представить.

— И в его учебнике я найду способ извлечения всякой чёрной пакости?

— Найдёшь. Но сначала ты прочитаешь дневник, продумаешь будущие занятия по анатомии, разберёшься с графиком выступлений по нейрохирургии и не забудешь о свиданиях со своей девушкой.

— Странно, что ты в курсе двух последних пунктов, — искренне поразился Стивен. — Думал, тебя интересуют только книги, угрозы кровавой расправы и моё печенье.

Вонг внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, явно колеблясь, говорить ли что-то ещё, но в итоге решился:

— Когда с самого рождения служишь исключительно Верховному Чародею, будешь в курсе и не такого.

И забрал последнюю печеньку.


	19. Chapter 19

Для свидания с Кристин Стивен выбрал Метрополитен-оперу, удачно заказав два последних билета в ложу бельэтажа. Стоя в фойе театра, он думал о том, что всё-таки успел отвыкнуть от классических чёрных костюмов — недавнее выступление на конференции не в счёт. Кристин появилась за четверть часа до начала — в тёмно-синем платье средней длины с кружевным верхом и в туфлях на высоких каблуках.

— Мне непременно это сегодня приснится. Потрясающе выглядишь, Кристин, — поприветствовал её Стивен, поцеловал в щёку и джентльменски предложил локоть. — Прошу.

— Ты тоже ничего, — улыбнулась ему очень довольная Кристин, с готовностью берясь за руку. — Сегодня мы без твоего красного плюшевого друга?

— Ну, я всё же сумел убедить его в том, что нам можно доверять. Он долго сомневался, но в итоге меня отпустил.

Улыбка на лице Кристин стала ещё шире.

— Взрослеешь, Стивен. Тебя уже отпускает погулять твой собственный Плащ.

— Да, надеюсь, он не станет ждать меня с платочком у окна. Хотя… если учесть, что я обещал ему подарок…

— Какой?

— Это позже. Поможешь выбрать.

Стивен протянул контролёру распечатанные электронные билеты и следом за Кристин прошел сквозь рамку досмотра. 

— Ладно, подарок позже, — продолжила разговор Кристин, ступая на первую ступеньку лестницы. — А чем ещё ты занимался сегодня, кроме уговоров Плаща?

— Провёл две видеоконференции по Скайпу, написал статью для медицинского журнала JNS и набросал график занятий до Рождества. Буду как-то сочетать свою научную карьеру и консультации по нейрохирургии с обустройством храма и изучением мистических искусств. Кроме того, у меня большие планы на свидания с тобой.

— Серьёзно? Ты вписал меня в свой график?

— Я выкупил билеты на всё, что ты, скорее всего, захочешь посетить, и заказал новые мохнатые тапочки на Еbay. Осталось решить, где их поставить: у входа в мою квартиру или в храм?

— Ставь в храме, — решительно выбрала Кристин.

— Уверена?

— Там мне нравится больше. Он же всё-таки… волшебный.

Стивен скользнул взглядом по тонкому синему браслету на запястье Кристин, прекрасно подходящему к её платью, и пожал плечами.

— Как скажешь, дорогая. Ну а теперь нас ждёт одна из лучших опер мира, на которой ты, как я помню, ещё не была.

— Нет, но я с удовольствием послушаю её с тобой.  
*** 

«Аида» композитора Джузеппе Верди очаровала Кристин с первого аккорда. Получая не меньшее наслаждение от музыки, Стивен, тем не менее, больше думал не о событиях на сцене — их он видел не в первый раз, а о своей спутнице, так доверчиво устроившей голову на его плече. Тонкий аромат цветочного шампуня, выбившиеся из причёски пряди волос, слегка щекочущие шею, тусклый блеск магического браслета и мягкая ткань платья под ладонью, — ему искренне не хотелось, чтобы опера заканчивалась, но вместе с тем он также понял, чего добивался своим ультиматумом Плащ: теперь ему приходилось ценить каждую минуту рядом с Кристин.

После оперы Стивен повёл Кристин в находящийся рядом с театром на территории Линкольн-центра итальянский ресторан, где ещё накануне забронировал столик, воспользовавшись личным знакомством со своим бывшим пациентом — шеф-поваром этого заведения.

— Что ж, теперь-то ты мне расскажешь, чем планируешь порадовать своего приятеля? — полюбопытствовала Кристин, слегка пригубив вино.

— О, думаю, тебе понравится, — с готовностью кивнул Стивен, поставив свой бокал. — Когда я только вернулся из Камартаджа, Плащу явно приглянулся мой ноутбук, он стал возиться с ним ночь напролёт, но при этом постоянно закрывал от меня экран. Пусть бы прятал и дальше, мне не жалко, но вчера я искал ссылку на журнал в истории браузера и случайно увидел, чем так сильно заинтересовался мой Плащ. 

Он выдержал многозначительную паузу.

— И-и? — нетерпеливо протянула Кристин.

— Не поверишь, — Стивен понизил голос и украдкой оглянулся. — Котики, Кристин. Гигантское количество видео с котиками. Он даже завёл себе аккаунт для подписки на обновления и архив в облачном хранилище. 

— Да ты что! Серьёзно? — рассмеялась Кристин. — Ай да Плащ! Ну он даёт… А какой у него там ник?

— Летящий177А. Не особо заморачивался, как видишь. 

— Видимо, это первое, что пришло ему в… в воротник.

— Видимо. Так что я решил купить ему отдельный планшет. Пусть спокойно смотрит свои клипы, к тому же и в моей квартире, и в Камартадже есть wi-fi, а в храме я его подключу.

К столику Стивена и Кристин подошёл официант с двумя тарелками фирменных Равиоли Бигусто на подносе — первой из четырёх запланированных для ужина смен блюд.  
*** 

Опасения Стивена насчёт Плаща с платочком не оправдались, хотя Плащ и высматривал его, зависнув у окна. Войдя в квартиру, Стивен включил свет, снял намокшее от мелкого снега пальто и вышел на середину гостиной.

— Мы отлично провели время с Кристин, Плащ, и, как я обещал, выбрали этот подарок для тебя.

Плащ нерешительно отлетел от окна к Стивену и взялся полами за ручки непрозрачного, абсолютно белого пакета.

— Он твой. Пользуйся.

Плащ заглянул внутрь, затем торопливо вытащил коробку и уставился на Стивена.

— Теперь ты можешь в любое время дня и ночи разглядывать котиков, — Плащ вздрогнул. — Ровно так же, как это делает половина населения Земли. Если хочешь знать моё мнение, это самое безобидное увлечение, какое только могло оказаться у тебя.

Стивен несколько секунд помолчал, глядя на замерший в воздухе Плащ, и вздохнул с деланным огорчением:

— А мы так с Кристин надеялись, что он тебе понравится… даже уже настроили в нём wi-fi…

Больше уговаривать не пришлось: взмыв под самый потолок, Плащ несколько раз перекувыркнулся в воздухе и принялся кружить по комнате, попутно высвобождая новенький серебристый планшет из коробки. 

От наблюдения за этим процессом Стивена отвлёк звонок Кристин.

— Да, только что подарил, — сразу сообщил ей Стивен. — Сейчас покажу, — и, включив видеосвязь, развернул телефон камерой к неприлично счастливому артефакту, который, отбросив коробку, взялся за планшет двумя полами и принялся исполнять с ним нечто напоминающее венский вальс.

— По-моему, он радуется, — предположил Стивен, когда Плащ начал пятый круг вальса.

— По-моему, тоже, — отозвалась Кристин. — Спокойной ночи тебе, Стивен. Ему не желаю — он будет занят.

— Это точно. Спокойной ночи, Кристин.

Убрав телефон в карман брюк, Стивен ещё немного понаблюдал за танцующим артефактом и отправился спать.  
*** 

Полезная штука — графики, особенно для тех, кому важно успевать сделать множество всего каждый день, да ещё и в разных часовых поясах и в разных точках земного шара. В прошлом уже имея дело с такой формой организации своего времени, Стивен быстро привык к новому ритму жизни, понемногу обновляя нью-йоркский храм и изучая основы целительства по книге мастера Сумина, а также тренируясь биться на шестах с мастерами Туиченом и Адмони по ночам, читая дневники хранителей в библиотеке и рассказывая о строении человеческого тела ученикам в Камартадже. Как-то после очередной такой лекции по анатомии, посвященной особенностям нервной системы, мастер Туичен прошёл мимо расступившихся перед ним слушателей прямо к Стивену и, поклонившись, произнёс:

— С интересом послушал ваш рассказ, доктор Стрэндж.

— Благодарю, мастер, — поклонился в ответ Стивен. — Сегодня я говорил о том, чем занимался не один десяток лет.

— Это было заметно. Тем не менее, я вышел сюда, чтобы задать вам один вопрос, который вот уже две недели волнует всех обитателей Камартаджа.

— И какой же? — заинтриговано уточнил Стивен. 

— Когда вы выберете себе помощника для нью-йоркского храма?

После этих слов все разговоры вокруг стихли. Стивен окинул озадаченным взглядом толпу новичков и учеников, явно ждавших ответа. Заметил он и нескольких мастеров возле Святилища, в том числе и Старейшину.

— Помощника?

— Каждому хранителю храма полагаются помощники, доктор. Обычно от одного до пяти. Это очень почётная роль: помощник присматривает за храмом в отсутствие хранителя, учится у него мистическим искусствам, помогает в бою. Помощники уже есть у всех хранителей, кроме вас.

— И я должен кого-то выбрать? Из кого?

— Из числа всех магов Камартаджа, за исключением двух других хранителей, их помощников и Верховного Чародея.

— То есть я могу назвать даже вас? — не поверил Стивен.

— Разумеется, — невозмутимо поклонился Туичен. — И это будет большой честью для меня — служить храму под знаком Агамотто и лично вам, доктор Стрэндж.

— Я вообще-то пошутил, — едва слышно пробормотал Стивен.

— Это большая честь для любого, доктор. Мы все ждём вашего решения.

Тишина над Камартаджем стала абсолютной, пока Стивен лихорадочно соображал, как поступить. Он всё же не обладал настолько огромным самомнением, чтобы выбрать себе в ученики кого-то из мастеров — даже подумать смешно! Чему он их научит? Приводить же в свой Дом — а Стивен уже начал считать его своим — кого-то чужого и вовсе не хотелось.

— Что скажете, хранитель нью-йоркского храма?

Стивен на мгновение остановил взгляд на подходящем кандидате, мысленно произнёс его имя и покосился на воротник Плаща — тот едва заметно качнул уголками в знак согласия.

— Скажу, что я намерен обойтись одним помощником. Им станет Игнатус Рейв.

Несколько десятков магов потрясённо ахнули и дружно развернулись к избранному счастливчику. Тем временем, Стивен уважительно поклонился отреагировавшему на его выбор понимающей улыбкой мастеру Туичену и направился прямиком к сильно побледневшему Игнатусу, застывшему на манер статуи, даже несмотря на одобрительные похлопывания соседей по спине и плечам.

— Мистер Рейв, отомрите и идёмте со мной.

— Да, учитель, — поклонившись, глухо ответил Игнатус и послушно последовал за Стивеном.

Впрочем, из-за толпы он быстро оказался не за ним, а сбоку, что дало Стивену возможность смерить его оценивающим взглядом и недовольно поморщиться.

— Мистер Рейв, посмотрите повнимательнее на воротник моего Плаща, — тихо сказал ему Стивен, — и примите такой же гордый вид. Сейчас же.

— Да, учитель. Простите, — торопливо извинился Игнатус и, как и было велено, чуть задрал подбородок и расправил плечи.

В библиотеку они вошли уже с видом людей, вполне уверенных в себе, и Стивен расчетливо закрыл дверь перед всеми любопытными.

— Я не знаю, чем заслужил такую великую честь, учитель… — начал Игнатус.

— Так, мистер Рейв, — нетерпеливо поднял руку Стивен.

— Игнатус, пожалуйста, учитель.

— Хорошо, Игнатус. Всё просто: мне сказали выбрать ученика, я назвал имя того, кто точно умеет слушать меня. Ты чётко выполнял мои распоряжения и когда создавал портал на Эвересте, и когда опрокидывал меня на землю в бою с шестом, так что в тебе я уверен.

— Но… — Игнатус замялся. — Но я же с самого начала оскорбил ваш артефакт…

— И тогда же извинился перед ним. Мой артефакт согласился со мной, что ты заслуживаешь этот шанс.

Плащ согласно качнул уголками воротника.

От дальнейших возражений Игнатуса отвлекло появление библиотекаря с очень тонкой книжицей в руках.

— Хранитель. Ученик хранителя, — с достоинством поприветствовал он посетителей.

— Знал, что ты тоже подсматривал, Вонг, — поморщился Стивен. — Есть какое-нибудь пособие для моего нового ученика? Что-то вроде: «Помощники хранителей храмов: обязанности и привилегии»?

— Именно так оно и называется, — глазом не моргнув, сообщил Вонг и вручил Игнатусу тонкую книгу. — Можете взять с собой в храм, мистер Рейв, но вернёте, как только изучите.

— Спасибо, мастер, — поклонился Игнатус.

Стивен недоверчиво посмотрел на обложку, где оказался в точности предложенный им заголовок, и удивлённо поморгал.

— Неожиданно… — он нахмурился. — Так, подожди-ка! То есть мне, значит, двадцать восемь томов дневников и ещё один базовый, а ему всего лишь вот это?!

— Во все времена помощники учились у хранителей, Стивен, — философски пожал плечами Вонг. — Всё, что нужно знать мистеру Рейву, ему расскажешь ты.

Стивен помрачнел ещё больше, перевёл взгляд на свою руку, которую успокаивающе гладил полой Плащ, и тяжело вздохнул.

— Ну… ладно. Идём, представлю тебя Дому, ученик. 

И снял с пояса двойное кольцо.  
*** 

С появлением хранителя Дом привычно включил в холле свет. Выйдя из портала следом, Игнатус принялся растерянно озираться по сторонам, пока Стивен, прислонившись к перилам центральной лестницы, пристально наблюдал за ним.

— Это первый этаж нью-йоркского храма, Игнатус. Сюда можно попасть через портал либо по адресу в Нью-Йорке: Бликер-стрит, 177А. Этот Дом — огромный живой и очень древний артефакт, но он пустит тебя и с улицы, и через портал, если примет в качестве моего ученика.

— А… а как вы это узнаете, учитель? — вежливо полюбопытствовал Игнатус. — Принял ли он меня?

— Спроси у него сам.

— У к-…

Запнувшись, Игнатус оглянулся, остановил взгляд на высоком потолке и, откашлявшись, спросил:

— Примете ли вы меня в качестве ученика мастера Стрэнджа, Дом?

Ничего не произошло.

Подождав немного, Игнатус посмотрел на невозмутимого Стивена, затем перевёл взгляд на его Плащ, который тыкал полой в сторону стены и изображал что-то похожее на поглаживание.

— Так… кхм… ладно…. — деревянной походкой Игнатус подошёл к стене слева и несколько раз провёл по ней ладонью. — Прими меня, пожалуйста, Дом. — тихо попросил он. — Я буду стараться.

Секундная тишина — и Дом скрипнул, а затем моргнул светом.

— О, она нагрелась! — удивился Игнатус и с восторгом посмотрел на Стивена. — Сама собой!

— Поздравляю, Игнатус, — улыбнулся тот. — Тебя приняли. Теперь ты можешь… — неожиданно раздался телефонный звонок, и Стивен быстро вытащил из кармана мобильник. — Слушаю, Кристин?

— Стивен, у нас беда, — разнёсся по холлу взволнованный голос Кристин. — Совсем близко был взрыв газа. У нас несколько десятков пострадавших. А ещё при взрыве обвалилась плита, и под неё попал наш зам — Алан Свифт. У него раздроблено плечо, и похоже оперировать его придётся мне одной. Заняты все.

— Он уже в операционной?

— Только привезли. Здесь очень, очень сложный перелом. Повреждены сосуды и нервы. Я с таким ещё дела не имела.

— Без паники, Кристин! Встречай меня у подсобки, проводишь в операционную. Я сейчас же буду у тебя.

Сбросив вызов, Стивен посмотрел на Игнатуса.

— Обживайся. Дом выделит тебе комнату. Следи за его подсказками и уточняй, если что-то сразу не поймёшь. Я вернусь нескоро.

— Да, учитель, — неуверенно кивнул Игнатус. 

Убрав мобильник, Стивен поднял руку с так и не снятым двойным кольцом и наколдовал портал.


	20. Chapter 20

В клинику Метро-Дженерал Плащ отправился вместе со своим хозяином на его плечах и оставил их, когда тот начал переодеваться для операции, уточняя состояние пациента у Кристин. Не теряя времени, Плащ и сам облачился в светло-голубую медицинскую униформу так, что остался торчать только воротник, и бесшумно проскользнул в операционную вслед за Стивеном и Кристин.

— …Наркоз уже подействовал, и, пожалуй, можно начинать, вот только… — при виде Плаща Кристин запнулась.

Стивен тоже проследил за её взглядом, мимолётно улыбнулся и вновь посмотрел на Кристин:

— Никаких «вот только», — успокаивающе-уверенным голосом произнёс он. — Тебе это вполне по силам, Кристин. К тому же ты жаловалась, что тебе не досталось даже медсестры, а нас тут уже целых два ассистента. Плащ, передвинь сюда вон ту установку.

Плащ послушно подкатил к операционному столу недостающее оборудование. Кристин несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула.

— Да, ты прав. Вас у меня здесь целых двое.

— Именно. Ты как-то просила меня стать твоим курирующим нейрохирургом, так что вот он я. Готов консультировать, подсказывать и отвечать на твои вопросы. Что ты видишь?

Кристин убрала с раны пропитанную кровью повязку.

— Вижу открытый оскольчатый перелом верхней части плечевой кости. Судя по кровотечению, повреждены несколько кровеносных сосудов, явно задеты нервы и разорваны связки. Один снимок я уже сделала, — Кристин перевела взгляд на экран.

— Понадобятся ещё в других проекциях. Удачно, что его привезли именно в эту операционную: здесь есть подходящее оборудование.

— Да, я специально попросила.

— Что ж, задача ясна. Для начала не дадим ему истечь кровью и заодно проверим, что там с лучевым нервом. Подозреваю, повреждён именно он. Потом соберём осколки. 

— Как думаешь, пластину ставить обязательно? — сосредоточенно уточнила Кристин.

— Насколько я вижу по снимку, можно обойтись тремя штифтами. По крайней мере, попробовать стоит. Кстати, Плащ, вытащи у меня из головы образ штифтов, и где они лежат. Неси их сюда.

Зависший возле операционного стола Плащ метнулся к Стивену, коснулся полой его спины и уже две секунды спустя полетел к шкафу.

— Он ещё и телепат? — нахмурилась Кристин.

— Никому не говори. Мы с ним это скрываем, — подмигнул Стивен. — Это очень экономит время. Кстати, о времени: может быть, пора что-то сделать с внутренним кровотечением нашего пациента, доктор Палмер? Артерия, конечно, не перебита, но вам придётся в одиночку накладывать все швы и лучше заняться этим поскорее. Я гожусь только вовремя подавать инструменты.

— Вы правы, доктор Стрэндж. Пора.  
*** 

Все последующие часы Плащ внимательно наблюдал за работой двух своих знакомых врачей, либо легко касаясь полой спины Стивена, чтобы быстро улавливать его распоряжения, либо выполняя эти самые распоряжения, принося инструменты, включая и выключая приборы или даже вдохновляющую музыку в ноутбуке в углу операционной — на исходе первого часа операции Стивен вспомнил о ней.

Он видел, что Кристин смогла собраться очень быстро и действовала предельно аккуратно и чётко, а Стивен, ассистируя ей, поглядывал на неё со всё большим одобрением. 

— Это сложно? — уточнила Кристин, изучая очередной снимок плеча, чтобы определиться с глубиной вкручивания титановых стержней в кость. — Ничего не сшивать и не соединять самому, Стивен?

Плащ явственно увидел лучики морщинок возле глаз своего хозяина, указывающих на появившуюся под повязкой улыбку.

— Кристин, я не сразу стал хирургом, — мягко напомнил Стивен. — И не один год сам ассистировал врачам так, как сегодня тебе. Это тоже навык, который, в отличие от тонких операций на нервах и сосудах, мне остался по силам.

— Но ведь это не то же самое, — Кристин потянулась к упаковке со штифтами. 

— Так я и не собираюсь заниматься этим каждый день, — Стивен покосился на поглаживающий по спине Плащ. — У меня теперь другие задачи и способы спасать жизни. К тому же… в науке ради науки и в обучении учеников тоже есть смысл. Я тебе говорил, что меня заставили взять помощника?

— Что, ещё одного?

— Да, они слегка недооценивают мой Плащ, — подтвердил Стивен. — Решили, что мне нужен ещё и помощник в виде человека, в результате чего я выбрал себе одного мага-новичка.

— Я его, конечно, не знаю.

— Ещё познакомишься, он будет постоянно жить в храме. Исключая, конечно, те часы, когда он продолжит учиться в Камартадже. Пусть не рассчитывает отсидеться у меня.

— М-м, а зовут его как?

— Игнатус Рейв. 

Кристин встретилась взглядом со Стивеном. 

— Рейв — сокращение от «Рейвенкло»?

— Я не уточнял, — поддержал шутку тот. — Судя по характеру, вполне может быть. Плащ, включи нам Джона Уильямса. Подборку лучших саундтреков.

Плащ метнулся к ноутбуку, где высвечивался список сборников из музыкальной коллекции медбрата Билли, и быстро отыскал в ней нужный плейлист. По операционной разнеслись первые аккорды знаменитой на весь мир заглавной темы из эпопеи о Гарри Поттере — «Пролог». 

— Ты издеваешься? — прищурилась Кристин.

— Пока нет. Но, насколько я помню порядок композиций, сверлить кость для второго стержня ты будешь точно под «Имперский марш».  
*** 

Три с половиной часа понадобилось Стивену и Кристин, чтобы сшить, восстановить и соединить всё, что только можно было в теле пострадавшего зама руководителя Метро-Дженерал. И для Плаща это время пролетело чрезвычайно познавательно и интересно. Никогда прежде ему не доводилось выполнять роль ассистента хирурга и управляться с современным медицинским оборудованием. Да и гладить своего хозяина по спине ему очень понравилось — когда он только начал, Стивен смерил его ироничным взглядом, возвёл глаза к потолку, но ничего не сказал, помня о необходимости физического контакта для чтения мыслей. А потом и вовсе перестал обращать на это внимание.

Наконец, Кристин наложила на рану последний шов и облегченно выдохнула.

— Всё.

— Поздравляю с успешной операцией, Кристин.

— Успешной? — с сомнением прищурилась она.

— Вполне, — подтвердил Стивен. — Я ожидаю, что функциональность руки восстановится в полном объеме. Это всё, что ему нужно.

— Всё равно, ты бы сделал лучше.

— Я бы сделал быстрее, — поправил её Стивен. — На сорок две минуты. Но это придёт с опытом. А так, я вовремя подсказал тебе всё, что нужно было исправить, и ты с этим справилась. И ещё…

Скрипнула дверная ручка. Плащ мигом спрятался за ближайший аппарат и в узкую щель увидел заглянувшую в операционную девушку-врача.

— Доктор Палмер! О, и доктор Стрэндж здесь, здрасьте. Меня послали к вам на помощь.

— Спасибо, но уже ничего не нужно, Элен, — дружелюбно ответила Кристин. — Мы только что закончили.

— И… и как он? — волнуясь, спросила Элен, стоя в дверях.

Кристин посмотрела на Стивена.

— Доктору Палмер удалось сохранить вашему отцу плечевой сустав, Элен. Несколько месяцев реабилитации — и он снова сможет играть ваши любимые мелодии.

— Вы… вы… — Элен осеклась, не находя слов.

— Благодарите доктора Палмер.

— Благодарите доктора Стрэнджа, — одновременно произнесли Стивен и Кристин, переглянулись и одинаково нахмурились.

— Оперировала доктор Палмер, — внёс ясность Стивен, продемонстрировав подрагивающие пальцы рук в перчатках. — Я здесь только в роли медицинского консультанта.

— И ассистента, — вставила Кристин.

— Да, и ассистента. Немного. 

— Спасибо… — выдохнула Элен. — Вам обоим. Большое. Как хорошо, что он попал именно к вам, и вы…

— Я случайно проходил мимо, — закончил за неё Стивен.

— Да. Я тогда… я подготовлю палату.

— Отличная идея, — кивнула Кристин. — Займитесь этим, Элен.

— Сейчас.

Дверь закрылась. Плащ вылез из-за установки и завис возле головы пациента, наблюдая за тем, как смотрят друг на друга Стивен и Кристин. 

— А теперь правду, Стивен. Скажи честно: что ты обо всём этом думаешь? — потребовала Кристин, глядя ему в глаза.

Стивен вздохнул, покосился на Плащ и снова посмотрел на Кристин.

— Думаю, что роль ассистента хирурга — это до безобразия унылое занятие, за которое я взялся исключительно ради тебя. Впрочем, буду браться и впредь, если это понадобится лично тебе. От твоего кураторства я не отказываюсь.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты уже работаешь профессиональнее, чем Ник Уэст, и имеешь все шансы стать лучшим хирургом клиники. Не говоря уже о наших научных проектах.

— О, то есть тебе просто нужен кто-то, кто будет проверять твои гениальные теории, — покивала Кристин. — Так бы сразу и сказал.

— Ты и сама это поняла, — улыбнулся Стивен. 

— Ага. А что со Свифтом?

— Моё профессиональное мнение ты уже слышала, с успешной операцией я тебя поздравил, — Стивен пожал плечами. — Поскольку твоя смена закончилась ещё два часа назад, предлагаю пойти перекусить и прогуляться. Кстати, Плащ, ты с нами или открыть тебе портал в храм?

Плащ завис, сомневаясь. Затем нарисовал в воздухе двойку.

— Как пожелаешь.  
*** 

От идеи понаблюдать за любимым хозяином и его девушкой Плащ отказался исключительно из чувства любопытства: ему было интересно, что же делает ученик хозяина в нью-йоркском храме, и как на это реагирует Дом.

Выбравшись из сделанного Стивеном портала, он сразу увидел Игнатуса Рейва — тот сидел прямо на ступеньках центральной лестницы, листая книгу.

— О, ты вернулся, — обрадовался Игнатус. — А мастер Стрэндж не с тобой?

Плащ отрицательно помотал воротником и, подлетев к Игнатусу, сел на ступеньку рядом с ним.

— Я её уже три раза прочитал, это четвёртый. Практически выучил наизусть, — помолчав, книгу Игнатус закрыл. — Ходить по Дому не рискнул: мало ли что…

Плащ мысленно потянулся к храму.

— Как тебе этот парень, Дом?

— Забавный, — хмыкнул тот.

— Забавный?

— Да. И на Эвересте смотрелся отлично, — со смехом в голосе пророкотал Дом. — А ещё ему жутко стыдно перед тобой, потому что он обычно не повторяет чужие слова и вообще предпочитает молчать. Но тогда вот ляпнул, не подумав.

— Да я уже давно об этом забыл!..

Плащ повнимательнее присмотрелся к Игнатусу, который, ссутулившись и опустив голову, бездумно водил пальцем по обложке книги, — и вздохнул. Серьёзный, спокойный парень, очень сдержанный — судя по поведению в тренировочном бою, а переживает из-за такой ерунды.

— Вот-вот! — откликнулся на его мысли Дом. — Налаживай с ним отношения, Плащ. Всё-таки одному хозяину служите. А то, что Игнатус тогда порисовался перед другими… Двадцать пять лет всего. Ещё научится следить за языком.

— Дом, я на него не в обиде. 

— Так покажи это ему! А то он уже четыре часа здесь сидит, скоро мою ступеньку насквозь протрёт.

— Постараюсь.

Встрепенувшись, Плащ поднялся со ступеньки и завис перед Игнатусом, глядя на него сверху вниз. Помедлив, Игнатус тоже встал.

«Хм… Стивен и Кристин так зачем-то делали. Может, и с ним сработает?» — подумал Плащ и протянул Игнатусу правую полу.

— Э-э… — Игнатус в недоумении перевёл взгляд с полы на воротник Плаща и обратно. Затем его лицо просветлело, и он с готовностью её пожал. — Спасибо! Я Игнатус Рейв, к твоим услугам.

Плащ с достоинством поклонился, потом отпустил руку Игнатуса, подлетел ближе и потрепал его по светлым кудрявым волосам.

— Да-да, знаю, что болван, — смутился Игнатус, ковыряя ботинком пол, и вдруг совершенно по-ребячески улыбнулся. — Но не совсем же безнадёжный, правда?

Плащ кивнул.

— Двадцать пять лет ему, Дом? — мысленно переспросил он у храма.

— Исполнилось позавчера, — подтвердил тот. — И наш хозяин сделал ему такой роскошный подарок, выбрав его, так что перед тобой стоит счастливый болван.

Не удержавшись, Плащ потрепал Игнатуса по кудрям ещё раз — тот только смиренно вздохнул. И пробормотал:

— Ты не первый, кому это нравится.

Плащ повторил свой жест в третий раз, взял Игнатуса за руку и потянул за собой.

— Так какую комнату ты ему выделил, Дом?..  
*** 

С появлением еще одного жильца на Бликер-стрит, 177А в нью-йоркском храме стало ещё уютнее, чему Дом — как чувствовал это Плащ — был чрезвычайно рад. Теперь здесь практически постоянно что-то происходило: применял магические заклинания из книг или проводил видеоконференции по Скайпу Стивен; сидел, обложившись книгами в библиотеке, или протирал артефакты, попутно читая о них, Игнатус. Регулярно заходила Кристин — впервые увидев приготовленные для неё коричневые мохнатые тапочки, Дом расхохотался от фундамента до края крыши и не мог остановиться добрых пятнадцать минут, так что даже Стивен заметил подрагивающие стены и хмуро возразил:

— Вообще-то, женщины любят такие вещи. В первый раз у нас всё получилось благодаря им.

Дом икнул и махнул шторой. А потом лично наблюдал, как Кристин скользила в этих тапочках по паркету под руку с Плащом.

По вечерам Стивен и Игнатус обычно спускались в холл, брали с подставки тренировочные шесты и отрабатывали боевые приёмы, порой заменяя их на другое оружие, во множестве имевшееся в храме. После этого они пили чай, устроившись в одной из гостиных перед камином, беседовали или читали книги.

Затем Стивен отправился к Вонгу и убедил-таки его разобрать несколько действительно сложных заклинаний из дневника восьмого хранителя храма, на что тот в итоге согласился, да ещё и мастера Туичена к этому привлёк. Он задержался в Камартадже на четыре дня, пробуя создавать крайне энергозатратные матрицы, после которых мог лишь лежать пластом в своей прежней комнате в Камартадже, перенесённый туда заботливым Плащом. Но и они в итоге покорились, так что десятого декабря Стивен с Плащом вполне довольные собой вернулись в храм.

И сразу насторожились, услышав слабый шум. Затем из бокового коридора выглянул Игнатус, торопливо поприветствовал обоих и постарался исчезнуть.

— А ну стой! — позвал его Стивен. — Иди-ка сюда.

С тяжёлым вздохом Игнатус вышел на свет и, опустив голову, очень сипло сказал:

— Да, учитель.

Стивен приблизился к нему, взял пальцами за подбородок и вынудил поднять голову, отчего Игнатус тут же отшатнулся и закашлялся, зажимая рот рукой.

— Очень интересно, — отметил Стивен, протянул левую руку и прижал её ко лбу очень бледного парня, проверяя температуру. 

Двумя пальцами правой руки он заодно измерил и пульс.

— Как долго у тебя кашель?

— Два дня, — хрипло ответил Игнатус и закашлялся снова.

— Тогда за мной.

Надев двойное кольцо, Стивен наколдовал портал до своей нью-йоркской квартиры. Игнатус послушно отправился следом за ним и в растерянности замер, оказавшись в центре просторной комнаты. 

— Раздевайся до пояса и садись на диван. Горло болит?

— Немного, — сообщил Игнатус, снимая верхнюю часть ученического одеяния и с тревогой поглядывая на Стивена, который, принеся из ванной большую коробку, принялся копаться в ней. — А что вы собираетесь делать?

— Послушаю тебя.

Стивен вынул из коробки стетофонендоскоп и повесил себе на шею. Затем начал изучать даты на коробках с лекарствами и недовольно морщиться — Плащу было видно, что на них истёк срок годности.

Игнатус закашлялся снова, и Плащ, решив, что ему — нужнее, подлетел к нему и укутал его, уже севшего на диван. 

— Спасибо, — почти беззвучно прохрипел глубоко несчастный Игнатус. — Ты тёплый.

Плащ укутал его ещё сильнее, поглядывая на сосредоточенного хозяина, а потому вовремя поймал брошенный им беcконтактный термометр, считал последнее воспоминание о способе использования и направил его инфракрасным сенсором на лоб больного. Высветившиеся цифры Плащу ни о чём не сказали, поэтому он бросил термометр обратно Стивену — тот посмотрел на экран и кивнул своим мыслям.

— Всё совсем плохо? — не выдержал Игнатус.

— Всё ожидаемо плохо.

Оставив в покое лекарства, Стивен подошёл к нему и сел рядом на диван. 

— Плащ, закрывай только спину, я послушаю лёгкие спереди, — распорядился Стивен, берясь за стетофонендоскоп.

— А вы умеете? — вырвалось у Игнатуса, отчего Стивен округлил глаза, а Плащ издал шелест, сильно смахивающий на смешок.

— Ты не слышал, как меня называют доктором?

— Э-э… ну, я думал, что вы учёный… В смысле, биолог… доктор наук и всё такое…

— И учёный тоже, я доктор медицины, но к тому же ещё и врач. Сейчас медленно глубоко вдыхай и выдыхай.

Оба помолчали, пока Стивен вслушивался в шумы в груди, затем попросил повернуться, чтобы прослушать спину.

Игнатус закашлялся, едва Стивен отстранился, и Плащ поспешил укутать его с головы до ног.

— Да, тепло ему сейчас пригодится, Плащ, — положив стетофонендоскоп обратно в коробку, Стивен вынул из кармана мобильный телефон и нажал кнопку быстрого вызова. — Кристин, не отвлекаю?.. Хорошо… Да, уже вернулся. Слушай, тут в моё отсутствие Игнатус умудрился слечь с бронхитом, а у меня все лекарства просрочены. Возьмёшь что-нибудь?.. Да, послушал, точно бронхит… Понятия не имею — где, ещё не спрашивал… Да… Хорошо, тогда мы ждём тебя в храме через два часа, да?.. Отлично, до встречи.

Отключившись, Стивен посмотрел на Игнатуса в Плаще.

— Ну, хотя бы не пневмония. Неси его на кухню, Плащ. Будем пить чай.

Плащ послушно поднял Игнатуса и понёс в сторону кухни, где усадил за стол. Он очень хорошо улавливал отчаяние и страх, и лихорадочно соображал, как бы намекнуть хозяину быть помягче, а ученику хозяина — поспокойнее.

Тем временем, Стивен налил в две большие кружки чай, поставил одну перед Игнатусом, устроился со второй с другой стороны стола и, сделав первый глоток, негромко сказал:

— А теперь я очень внимательно слушаю, где ты умудрился заболеть и почему пытался скрыть это от меня.


	21. Chapter 21

От предложения поведать свою историю Игнатус съежился так, что из Плаща остались торчать лишь взъерошенные кудри и слезящиеся от температуры глаза, и уткнулся носом в воротник. Не дождавшись объяснений, Стивен отпил ещё чая, покрутил кружку ладонями и обратил внимание на левую полу Плаща, сочувственно поглаживающую укутанного Игнатуса по плечу.

— О, да боже ты мой, не считай меня таким уж чудовищем, Плащ! Ничего я ему не сделаю, успокойся. А вот где он замёрз — послушать хочу. Игнатус, пей чай.

— Да, учитель.

Высвободив руки, Игнатус обхватил ладонями кружку и, не поднимая глаз, отпил немного чая. Выглядел он при этом совсем несчастным и больным, так что Плащ всячески демонстрировал заботу, обнимая и утешая, как только мог.

Стивен наблюдал за этой пантомимой, положив руки на стол и сцепив пальцы в замок. Он уже давно понял, что подопечный пострадал из-за глупости — иначе с чего бы взялся такой виноватый вид? И потому испытывал лишь слабенькое чувство любопытства: из-за какой именно?

— Ты не пропустил ту часть, где я сказал, что ничего тебе не сделаю?

— Нет, учитель, — едва слышно пробормотал Игнатус.

— Тогда в чём дело?

— Я вас разочарую.

— К этому я готов. Приступай.

Плащ погладил Игнатуса уголком воротника по щеке и одобряюще сжал полой его руку.

— Может, не надо? — без особой надежды предложил Игнатус, впервые рискнув поднять глаза.

— Игнатус, тебе пять лет? — иронично осведомился Стивен. — Или тебе нравится эта ролевая игра: суровый взрослый — провинившийся ребёнок? Если что, мне нетрудно, я подыграю.

— С чего бы она мне понравилась? — от удивления Игнатус даже перестал кутаться в Плащ.

— С того, что это естественно для человека, рано потерявшего семью. Ты долго был предоставлен самому себе, а потом появился я и взял на себя пожизненное обязательство не только учить, но и заботиться. Это вернуло тебе ощущение из того времени, когда рядом находились люди, которым было не всё равно, всё ли в порядке с тобой, — Стивен выдержал паузу. — В ситуации такого рода слишком велик соблазн не только вновь почувствовать себя ребёнком, но и вести себя так же — что, собственно, ты сейчас и делаешь. 

Игнатус нервно сглотнул, закашлялся, машинально отпил чая и широко раскрытыми глазами посмотрел на очень спокойного и расслабленного Стивена.

— И как вы к этому относитесь? Вам же нужен нормальный взрослый маг, чтобы заниматься храмом и вообще.

— Дом устраивает то, как ты ухаживаешь за ним, — пожал плечами Стивен. — Мастера Камартаджа тебя хвалят. Ты учишь меня искусству боя на разных видах оружия, достаточно взрослое занятие.

— Ну а то, что вы сейчас рассказали? Моё детское поведение?

— Оно смахивает на проявление доверия, поскольку его ты демонстрируешь, только когда мы без свидетелей — не считая Плаща, Дома и Кристин. Доверие — это всегда хорошо, Игнатус. И, как я уже сказал, мне нетрудно играть свою роль. 

Игнатус вздохнул. Потряс головой, словно пытаясь уложить в ней новые сведения, и явно озадачился тем, как теперь со всем этим жить.

— Вообще, тебе лучше поговорить об этом с Кристин, — посоветовал Стивен. — Психология отношений — её любимая тема. 

— Хорошо, учитель, — машинально откликнулся Игнатус, потирая пальцами лоб. — Про строгого взрослого и виноватого меня я понял. Можно теперь попросить, чтобы взрослый стал добрым и снисходительным? Ну там… вроде Гендальфа…

Стивен моргнул и от души рассмеялся. Плащ одобрительно потрепал Игнатуса по кудрям, радуясь и его смущенной улыбке.

— Ну, давай попробуем, — согласился Стивен, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Пей чай, мой дорогой хоббит, и поведай мне без утайки: где ты встретил беду?

— На Эвересте, — выдохнул Игнатус, быстро глотнул чая и продолжил, пока хватало смелости. — В последней группе новичков есть девушка, Лейла, у неё одной не получался портал. Я и взял её туда, куда меня брали вы.

— Сколько времени вы провели в горах?

— Тринадцать минут, — Игнатус встретился взглядом со Стивеном и торопливо поднял руки. — Знаю, знаю, что долго, но у неё никак не получалось, а я помнил ваши слова, что нельзя портить статистику, и…

Плащ отвесил ему лёгкий подзатыльник.

— Да, ты прав, Плащ, — кивнул Игнатус. — Но мне хотелось, чтобы у неё получилось. Всё-таки я хорошо знаю, каково это — когда не выходит только у тебя одного, и… — он запнулся. — Так что вот.

— Девушка красивая? — негромко уточнил Стивен.

— Причём тут… э-э… — Игнатус поёрзал на стуле. — То есть да. Очень красивая, учитель. Я давно за ней следил.

— И конечно же, она обрадовалась своему первому порталу.

— Даже очень, — просиял Игнатус. — Поцеловала меня. Потом, правда, мы продолжили тренировки, и я с ней больше не разговаривал — два дня отлеживался здесь. Но я надеюсь, мы с ней сможем теперь общаться.

— Не вижу причин, чтобы не смогли. 

Стивен встал, взял две опустевшие кружки и отправился к раковине, ополоснуть каждую из них. Затем тщательно вытерся полотенцем и, подойдя к Игнатусу, положил ему руку на плечо.

— Поскольку я сейчас добрый и снисходительный взрослый, ты не услышишь моего мнения о твоём поступке. Вместо этого ты пообещаешь никого больше не брать на Эверест и не появляться там, пока не достигнешь ранга наставника. 

— Я обещаю, учитель, — с готовностью произнёс Игнатус, восторженно глядя на Стивена снизу вверх. — Спасибо за понимание.

— Пожалуйста. А теперь забирай свою одежду из гостиной, мы возвращаемся в храм.  
*** 

Как и обещала, Кристин пришла в храм через два часа. К этому времени уже стемнело, и все дружно расположились в гостиной, где Дом сам разжёг пламя в камине. Сидя в кожаном кресле и неторопливо создавая светящуюся фиолетовую матрицу по заученному описанию из девятого дневника, Стивен периодически поглядывал на занявшего второе кресло Игнатуса, которого отпаивала лекарствами Кристин, и заботливо согревал Плащ.

— Как же тебя угораздило, а? — сочувственно поинтересовалась Кристин, отмеряя сироп мерным колпачком.

— Ну, я… — Игнатус смутился и беспомощно посмотрел на Стивена. — Понимаешь, я…

— Он решил покрасоваться перед девушкой и взял её с собой на Эверест, — пришёл на выручку Стивен. — Там ожидаемо замёрз.

— На Эверест? — недоверчиво переспросила Кристин, вручая Игнатусу колпачок с сиропом. — Что, тот самый?

— Ага. Туда отправляют новичков, чтобы они поскорее научились делать портал. В результате получается у всех, только вот наш юный друг пробыл там очень долго, а потом не догадался дойти до супермаркета и купить хоть что-то от простуды.

— О, это ты зря, здесь же совсем рядом.

— Думал, само пройдёт, — хрипло попытался оправдаться Игнатус и запил очередное лекарство водой. — Спасибо, Кристин.

— Пожалуйста, — откликнулась та и ласково потрепала его по кудрям. — Девушка-то хоть оценила?

— Надеюсь…

Стивен осторожно покрутил получившуюся энергетическую сферу, прикидывая, что ещё можно добавить к ней, затем перевёл взгляд на Игнатуса и Кристин, державшую его за руку. Лохматый и укутанный в красный Плащ Игнатус выглядел сейчас как мальчишка-подросток, словно разом скинув десяток лет. Он и к Кристин-то обращаться по имени решился не сразу, но она его в итоге переубедила.

Впрочем, сказанное Кристин почти беззвучно: «Он сильно ругался?» — Стивен прекрасно уловил и, подмигнув Игнатусу, сосредоточился на добавлении в сферу новой цепочки чар.

— Ну что ты, Кристин, вовсе нет, — поспешил ответить Игнатус. — Совсем не ругался. Только взял слово, что я не буду повторять.

— Это правильно. Нам, докторам, обычно не особо нравится, когда кто-то вот так рискует здоровьем.

— Да я и… Знаешь, я только сегодня узнал, что вы оба врачи. Ну, то есть, что ты врач — я знал, а вот что учитель тоже… Не ожидал.

Почувствовав два вопросительных взгляда, Стивен, не отводя глаз от сферы, кивнул:

— Можешь ему рассказать, Кристин. Я даже удивлён, что мою историю в Камартадже знают не все.

— Я только знаю, что вы пришли в Камартадж недавно, но получили звание мастера быстрее всех, — сообщил Игнатус и сильно закашлялся.

— Твой учитель действительно врач, Игнатус, — спокойно поведала Кристин. — Один из лучших нейрохирургов в мире. Многим людям он спас жизнь.

— Нейрохирург? То есть тот, кто…

— Имеет дело с нервами и мозгом, да, — она запнулась. — Точнее, имел дело. Теперь, увы, он может заниматься только теоретическими исследованиями, ни одну операцию ему больше не провести.

— Почему?

Повисла пауза. Оставив сферу висеть в воздухе, Стивен встал, подошёл к Игнатусу и продемонстрировал ему руки со шрамами и заметно трясущимися пальцами.

— Шрамы остались от автомобильной аварии, Игнатус, — невозмутимо сообщил он, поворачивая кисти. — Кости были собраны с помощью металлических стержней. Дрожь в пальцах, которую ты видишь, медицина вылечить не может — это навсегда. И из-за неё использовать скальпель и сшивать людям нервы уже невозможно.

— Простите, — сглотнул Игнатус, глядя на Стивена с откровенным ужасом и сожалением.

— Когда медики сдались, я случайно узнал о Камартадже и отправился туда в надежде найти исцеление, а после — вернуться к операциям. Итог ты видишь: теперь я маг, мастер мистических искусств и хранитель нью-йоркского храма.

— То есть даже магия исправить это не в силах?

Кристин отрицательно покачала головой. Стивен с сомнением посмотрел на неё, но всё же сказал:

— Вообще-то, в силах. Благодаря книге мастера Сумина, я даже примерно представляю, как это можно сделать, но у меня теперь другая жизнь и другие обязанности. Плащ, перенеси Игнатуса в спальню: он выпил лекарство со снотворным эффектом и вот-вот уснёт. 

Плащ послушно поднял Игнатуса и вылетел вместе с ним из гостиной. Стивен покосился на незаконченную светящуюся матрицу, щёлкнул пальцами — вынуждая её исчезнуть, и молча сел в кресло на место Игнатуса, невидяще глядя перед собой. Настолько тяжело ему не было с того самого момента, когда он, после битвы с Дормамму, принял решение остаться магом навсегда.

Он слышал треск пламени в камине и тихое дыхание Кристин, сидящей на стуле возле кресла, потом почувствовал легкий ветерок, когда вернулся Плащ и завис рядом.

Кристин встала, и Стивен закрыл глаза, не желая видеть, как она уйдёт, но уже в следующую секунду почувствовал поцелуй в висок и прикосновение мягких рук, обвивших шею.

— Ты открыл для себя целый другой мир. Новый и чудной. Неудивительно, что ты захотел изучить его получше.

Стивен замер, затем неверяще уставился на Кристин.

— Ты не осуждаешь?

— Нет.

— А как же люди? Спасённые жизни?

— Ты вроде бы продолжаешь этим заниматься. И даже как-то обещал показать мне процесс спасения мира. Плащ, снимешь на мобильник, если этот тип забудет позвать меня?

Плащ с энтузиазмом покивал.

— Вот и прекрасно.

Пламя в камине разгорелось ярче, добавляя света и тепла. Не сдержавшись, Стивен одним движением усадил её к себе на колени и крепко обнял.

— Кристин…

Он не видел, как умилённо сложил полы Плащ, наблюдая за ними, за тем, как они стали целоваться друг с другом. 

— Ты… вовремя… отправил Игнатуса… спать… — чуть позже, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, отметила Кристин.

— Да уж, хватит нам двух других наблюдателей, — согласился Стивен, обнимая её за талию и чувствуя тепло обнажённой кожи под задравшейся кофтой. — Кстати, Дом почему-то упорно показывает мне свободную комнату в левом крыле. Она светится синим, как твой браслет. Как думаешь, почему он решил, что она тебе нужна?

— О… ну, видимо, потому, что у меня доклад в Апстейт Медикал ровно через две недели. Буду отчитываться по первым результатам исследования. Но мне никак не удаётся нормально обработать данные — и на работе, и дома чересчур шумно из-за соседей.

— Значит, Дом уловил, что тебе нужна здесь своя комната. Правда, в противоположной стороне от моей спальни — в этом смысле он явно в сговоре с Плащом.

Плащ демонстративно задрал воротник и уставился в потолок.

— Твои артефакты знают толк в отношениях, — одобрительно покивала Кристин.

Плащ загордился ещё сильнее, Дом выпустил сноп искорок из камина.

— Сдаюсь, сдаюсь, я явно в меньшинстве, — поднял руки Стивен. — Хотя я вроде бы уже месяц приглашаю тебя на всё интересное, дарю подарки, делаю комплименты и помогаю с чем возможно, и… — Стивен осёкся, тяжело вздохнул и неожиданно даже для себя признался: — Как же я тебя хочу, Кристин.

— Ох, Стивен… — она сочувственно провела рукой по его волосам.

— Любить тебя, просыпаться вместе, засыпать — ... ну, как получится, разные бывают дела. Нет, я понимаю, что эти два артефакта вытащили у меня из головы нашу прошлую историю и считают, что мне тебя ещё надо заслужить, но… Кристин, я стараюсь. И я готов ждать и делать всё, что нужно, чтобы быть с тобой.

Минуту в комнате царило молчание, затем Кристин повернула голову к Плащу:

— У вас с Домом есть какой-нибудь конечный срок, когда вы нам позволите быть вместе?

Плащ замер, прислушиваясь, потом кивнул.

— В этом хотя бы месяце?

Он кивнул ещё раз.

— Вот видишь, — радостно воскликнула Кристин. — Зря ты жалуешься на артефакты, они вполне понятливые ребята.

Дом попыхтел искорками, на этот раз окрасив их в разные цвета. Плащ же, подлетев к Кристин, взял её за руку и легко потянул за собой.

Стивен вздохнул.

— Ну ладно, пойдём смотреть твою комнату, Кристин.


	22. Chapter 22

Если бы у Плаща левитации спросили, чувствовал ли он себя когда-нибудь по-настоящему счастливым, он бы без колебаний назвал все последние дни, когда неожиданно для себя стал частью очень странной, но крайне интересной семьи. 

У него был хозяин — сильный маг, способный часами изучать всё новые заклинания из книг, отрабатывать их с большим упорством и доставать всех попадающихся на глаза мастеров Камартаджа, если что-то не получалось сразу. Не успевали они вздохнуть после очередного разбора полётов, как Стивен извлекал из воздуха небольшую записную книжку с ручкой (купил-таки в нью-йоркском магазине канцтоваров!) и требовал назвать очередную потенциальную угрозу Земли, чтобы аккуратно записать её параметры. Мастера хмурились, вздыхали, переглядывались, пытались отправить настырного мага в библиотеку, но Стивен держался крепко и лишь периодически возмущался тем, что до него составить такой реестр угроз никто не догадался.

— Как я должен исполнять обязанности одного из хранителей Земли, если у вас нет даже списка угроз?

— Обычно, когда угроза появляется, хранители устраняют её на месте.

— Не смеши меня, Бейонсе! Что это ещё за тактика — «дождаться, когда появится»? О профилактике здесь никто не слышал?

— Доктор Стрэндж, мы с мастером Адмони можем расширить ваш список ещё на десять пунктов.

— Подозреваю, что их должно быть гораздо больше, Старейшина, но давайте хотя бы эти десять.

В такие моменты Плащ замирал и внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Стивен неровным почерком дополняет свой реестр. Получалось, конечно, не особо разборчиво, но в качестве зацепки для памяти и такое описание годилось. 

После этого Стивен обычно возвращался в нью-йоркский храм, готовил что-то перекусить на вполне современной кухне, проверял, чем занимается Игнатус, или отправлялся куда-нибудь с Кристин. Он всё же прочитал книгу для джентльменов (Плащ её затем вернул вместе с романом Маргарет Митчелл обратно в магазин) и старался соответствовать всем рекомендациям. Плащу же чрезвычайно нравилось затаиться где-нибудь в уголке и слушать, как обсуждают результаты эксперимента Стивен и Кристин, как пробует заучить очередную магическую формулу выздоравливающий Игнатус. В такие минуты он отчётливо ощущал довольное урчание Дома и искренне разделял его эмоции.

Чем меньше оставалось дней до доклада Кристин в Апстейт Медикал, тем сильнее она нервничала, а Стивен и Игнатус старались её успокоить и приготовить что-нибудь повкуснее. Помимо этого, Стивен решил сделать ей сюрприз и в её отсутствие экспериментировал с оформительскими заклинаниями, чтобы в нужный момент суметь совершенно изменить Дом. Не всё выходило удачно — и тогда Дом ворчал и запускал в недоучку разными предметами или подвешивал его с помощью шторы вниз головой, пока он не осознает свою ошибку. Впрочем, Стивен на это не обижался и продолжал упрямо практиковаться в магии до нужного результата, даже будучи прилепленным к потолку.

— Учитель, вы… — Игнатус ошарашенно замолчал в очередной раз, глядя с отвисшей челюстью на раскачивающегося на люстре Стивена Стрэнджа. Тот, впрочем, будучи подвешенным за одну ногу, напряжённо размышлял над тем как отменить болото, в которое превратился пол на всём первом этаже, и периодически уворачивался от вылетающих из камышей диких уток.

— Да, Игнатус. Ты что-то хотел?

— Э-э… да, я собираюсь на тренировку в Камартадж. Если вам ничего не нужно, конечно. 

Отмахнувшись от очередной надоедливой утки, Стивен спокойно кивнул:

— Не нужно, отправляйся. Только оденься потеплее и не слишком увлекайся. Мы с Кристин только поставили тебя на ноги.

— Да, учитель. Конечно.

Справившись с удивлением и приняв обычный сдержанный вид, Игнатус ушёл через портал, а сидящий на предпоследней ступеньке лестницы Плащ погладил её полой, успокаивая Дом.

— Нет, ну ты видел?! — возмущался древний магический храм. — Как можно было сотворить вместо ёлок камыши? Да ещё и с утками! С утками, Плащ!

— Но он же ещё только учится, Дом. Ты там его как, крепко держишь?

— С трудом удерживаюсь от того, чтобы скинуть с люстры, — обиженно проворчал Дом в ответ. — С утками!

— Тише, тише, Дом…

Сверху донёсся тяжёлый вздох Стивена.

— Я так понимаю, меня отсюда не снимут, пока я не отменю это всё. Верно, Плащ?

— Только попробуй его снять! — рявкнул Дом. 

Плащ отрицательно помотал воротником, сочувственно глядя на хозяина снизу вверх.

Хозяин вздохнул ещё тяжелее и потёр ладони.

— Ну… ладно. Попробуем вот так…

От посланного заклинания болото меньше не стало, но в центре него появилась огромная кувшинка, на листе которой сидела крупная жаба. Она надулась и издала оглушительный рёв.

— Камышовая жаба! — обрадовался Стивен.

Люстра угрожающе накренилась, и он рухнул прямо на сорвавшийся с места Плащ, тут же перевернулся на нём и приказал:

— А теперь подлети к ней поближе: я хочу её разглядеть.

Дом издал крайне мерзкий скрип и принялся отстукивать морзянкой: «Улетай отсюда, пока жив».

Плащ, вопреки недовольному оклику хозяина, потащил его прочь из Дома, чтобы дать несчастному артефакту время хоть немного остыть. А потом, когда Стивен вернулся и убрал всё неудачное колдовство, ещё слушал несколько часов подряд, что конкретно думает о маге-недоучке нью-йоркский храм.

Лишь присутствие Кристин успокаивало Дом настолько, что он переставал ворчать и добавлял в гостиной света и тепла, развлекал зрителей фейерверком из разноцветных искорок и освещал дорогу Игнатусу, когда он оставлял своего учителя с девушкой наедине и понятливо скрывался с их глаз.

— И когда они уже поймут, что мы с тобой вовсе не против? — философски вздыхал Плащ, устроившись в кресле.

— На Рождество, скорее всего. Хозяин же готовит заклинания к этому дню, — басил в ответ Дом, вместе с Плащом разглядывая целующихся Стивена и Кристин. С каждым днём этой паре становилось всё труднее остановиться, но пока они справлялись.

Раскрасневшиеся и взъерошенные, они расходились по своим спальням в разных концах здания и снились друг другу — как рассказывал Плащу Дом — каждую ночь.   
*** 

Идиллия — не та штука, которая может продолжаться вечно. Двадцать третьего декабря, находясь на плечах у сидящего в библиотеке Камартаджа Стивена, Плащ внезапно уловил смутную тревогу.

«О, нет!»

Сорвавшись со своего места, он облетел хозяина и схватился за его левую руку.

— В чём дело? — отвлёкся от книги Стивен. — Что такое, Плащ?

Плащ дёрнул его за руку и крепко сжал полой запястье.

— Случилось что-то? Так, браслет… Что-то с Кристин?

Плащ торопливо закивал, вновь наделся Стивену на плечи и прижал уголки воротника к вискам. Одновременно с этим он снял с его пояса двойное кольцо и надел ему на пальцы. 

— Я так понимаю, ты мне поможешь проложить туда портал. Давай попробуем!

Создав светящееся кольцо, Стивен вскочил со стула и ринулся в него. Он оказался в узком тёмном переулке прямо перед компанией из четырёх парней, столпившихся перед вжавшейся в стену Кристин.

Следующие события заняли всего несколько секунд — ровно столько понадобилось Стивену и Плащу, чтобы выбить из рук незнакомцев ножи, оглушить их и уложить рядком на землю. Закончив с этим, Стивен кинулся к Кристин:

— Как ты? Всё хорошо?

— Д-да, да, — покивала перепуганная Кристин. — Откуда ты здесь взялся?

— Твой синий браслет от Дома как-то связан с Плащом. Он привёл меня сюда. Плащ, осмотри нападавших — может, что-то найдёшь.

Плащ послушно взялся исполнять приказ, обыскивая поочередно каждого из потерявших сознание парней и старательно считывая информацию с их вещей о недавних событиях.

Тем временем, Стивен, убедившись, что никто Кристин не тронул, крепко её обнял.

— Ну всё, всё… Они что-нибудь сказали? Кто это вообще такие?

— Понятия не имею. Я никогда прежде их не видела, но тот, которому ты сломал нос, явно знает меня. Он подбежал ко мне на соседней улице и сказал: «Доктор Палмер, скорее, там нужна ваша помощь».

— И привёл сюда? Что было потом?

— Потом тот, что лежит рядом с их лидером, сказал, что до самолёта ещё куча времени и можно со мной развлечься.

Стивен прижал к себе дрожащую Кристин ещё сильнее, успокаивающе поглаживая её по спине.

— Знаешь, я очень захотела, чтобы рядом оказался ты. Не знаю, как работает эта синяя штука, но надо сказать Дому спасибо.

— В первом дневнике хранителей что-то было о том, что храмы защищают не только хранителей, но и их близких, — припомнил Стивен. — А раз уж браслет у тебя несъемный, значит, ты в любой момент можешь позвать на помощь меня.

Он отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Кристин, выглядящей уже не так напуганно, как всего минуту назад. Плащ воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы подлететь к ним поближе и протянуть своему хозяину мобильный телефон.

— Что тут? Нашёл что-то полезное? — уточнил Стивен, включая мобильник и просматривая его содержимое. — Так, в папках с сообщениями пусто… Ну да, модель новая, а вот в истории вызовов… — он замер, увидев только одну запись о входящем вызове, сделанном всего десять минут назад.

— Что-то не так? — насторожилась Кристин. — Ты знаешь, чей это номер?

— Нет, чей он — я не знаю, но вот код… +9771 — это телефонный код Катманду. Попробуем позвонить… — он нажал кнопку соединения и через несколько секунд услышал, что номер не обслуживается.

— Тот, кто звонил, уже избавился от телефона? — предположила Кристин.

— Похоже, что так. Хм… может, есть какие-то магические способы узнать, кто звонил… Надо спросить у Вонга. Плащ, больше ничего интересного у них нет?

Плащ отрицательно помотал воротником и наделся на плечи хозяина.

— Тогда возвращаемся в Камартадж.

— Что, и я тоже? — удивилась Кристин.

— Тебя же интересовала моя секта, — улыбнулся Стивен. — Сейчас увидишь главную библиотеку сектантов.

Наколдовав портал, он взял Кристин за руку и вывел за собой в зал для мастеров. При их появлении Вонг встал из-за стола.

— Стивен. Кристин, — поприветствовал он обоих.

— Вам известно моё имя? — удивилась Кристин.

— Давно, — невозмутимо подтвердил Вонг. — У вас что-то произошло, — перевёл он взгляд на Стивена.

— Да. Кристин пытались похитить. А перед этим главному похитителю звонили из Камартаджа вот на этот мобильный телефон, — подойдя к Вонгу поближе, Стивен положил мобильник перед ним на стол. — Сможешь выяснить, кто звонил? Там номер уже не обслуживается.

— Давай попробуем.

Не прикасаясь к телефону, Вонг занёс над ним открытую ладонь и сильно нахмурился. Две секунды спустя из его руки вырвались сразу несколько оранжевых лучей и впитались в аппарат. Постояв неподвижно ещё немного, Вонг опустил руку и покачал головой.

— Отследить невозможно. Маг оборвал все связи.

— Маг? — прищурился Стивен. — То есть похищение действительно заказал кто-то из Камартаджа? Кому она могла понадобиться?

— Это тебе предстоит выяснить самому.

Стивен в растерянности схватился за голову, совершенно не представляя, как выйти на заказчика. Прислушавшись к его мыслям, Плащ обратил внимание на застывшего между двумя стеллажами мастера Адмони, явно слышавшего весь разговор с самого начала, и осторожно подёргал хозяина за рукав.

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Стивен обратил на него внимание, на секунду напрягся, а потом повернулся к разглядывающим друг друга Вонгу и Кристин.

— Вонг, присмотришь за моей девушкой? Мне нужно ненадолго отойти.

— Присмотрю, — кивнул Вонг.

— Стивен…

— Я постараюсь побыстрее, — ободряюще улыбнулся тот Кристин. — Не пугайся Вонга, он мягкий и пушистый внутри, хотя обычно это скрывает. Я скоро!

Стивен быстро вышел из библиотеки вслед за мастером Адмони. По местному времени здесь была уже глубокая ночь, поэтому на тренировочной площадке никого не оказалось. Плащ, почувствовав сильный холод, моментально обернулся вокруг хозяина, согревая его.

Мастер Адмони остановился возле ступенек. Стивен встал рядом с ним.

— Мне показалось, вам что-то известно об этой попытке похищения моей девушки, мастер Адмони.

— Ничего такого, о чём можно говорить наверняка, доктор Стрэндж. Но я уверен, вы и сами дойдёте до нужного вам ответа.

— То есть что-то вы всё-таки знаете? — повернул к нему голову Стивен.

— Моя должность предполагает обладание информацией, доктор, — флегматично пожал плечами Адмони. — Однако это ещё не означает, что я сообщу её вам. 

— Почему нет? — пауза. — Мастер?

— Я размышляю, какой ответ лучше дать: вежливый или честный.

— Давайте честный. Я пойму.

Адмони с большим сомнением посмотрел на Стивена, затем оглянулся по сторонам, проверяя, нет ли где посторонних, и, понизив голос, сообщил:

— Мне не велено общаться с вами по этому поводу, доктор. И я бы не советовал вам задавать вопросы мастерам: зря потратите время.

Стивен надолго замолчал. Прислушавшись к его мыслям, Плащ уловил множество возражений и аргументов, которые так и не были произнесены вслух. 

— Значит, в Камартадже есть заговор, о котором мне не сообщают... Видимо, потому, что он касается меня. Не дадите намёк: где мне хотя бы искать, мастер?

— Я вам уже посоветовал не задавать вопросы _мастерам_ , — терпеливо повторил Адмони, особо выделив последнее слово. — Вы же умный человек, доктор.

Стивен замер, обдумывая услышанные слова, после чего уточнил:

— Вы ещё долго здесь будете?

— Пожалуй, еще немного полюбуюсь звёздным небом.

— Хорошо. Я скоро, — предупредил он и наколдовал портал в храм.  
*** 

Оказавшись внутри Дома, Стивен первым делом позвал: «Игнатус!» Плащ ещё не успел уловить, зачем это нужно, как из бокового коридора выбежал сильно встревоженный Игнатус, одетый в синюю пижаму.

— Да, учитель?

— Не ходи босиком, — машинально отметил Стивен. — Игнатус, ты бываешь в Камартадже в моё отсутствие. Наверняка слышишь, что там говорят обо мне.

— Э-э… ну да, иногда. 

— Исходя из твоих наблюдений: у кого из магов Камартаджа могут быть какие-то счёты ко мне?

Игнатус потёр ладонью лоб, размышляя.

— Сложно сказать, учитель. Вас многие мастера уважают. А вот счёты… Я бы назвал разве что мастера Ли.

— Почему его? 

— Ну, во-первых, потому, что когда я так глупо оскорбил ваш Плащ, я повторял слова мастера Ли — это он убеждал всех в Камартадже, что ни вы, ни ваш артефакт ничего не стоите.

— Вот как? — искренне поразился Стивен. — Интересно. А во-вторых?

Игнатус замялся, явно соображая, как лучше сформулировать.

— Игнатус, это очень важно, — терпеливо произнёс Стивен. — Почему ты считаешь, что мастеру Ли не нравлюсь я?

— Так он же уверен, что вы заняли его место, когда приняли этот храм.

— Его место?

— Я слышал разговор Старейшины и мастера Адмони, учитель. Мастер Ли с шести лет учился магии в Камартадже и мечтал стать хранителем. Он больше двадцати лет был помощником мастера, который руководил этим храмом, но когда тот мастер умер, следующим хранителем назначили мастера Драмма. А когда умер мастер Драмм, Старейшина выбрала хранителем вас. Получается, его дважды оставили в стороне.

— М-м, а почему его не выбрали хранителем в первый раз, если он так долго был помощником — ты случайно не услышал?

— Я не знаю, учитель. Но там что-то было про гордость и негодные методы для достижения цели. Честно, я не в курсе.

— Что ж… спасибо за информацию, Игнатус. Держи и дальше уши открытыми, а сейчас отправляйся в постель. 

— Да, учитель.

Поклонившись, Игнатус побежал назад в свою спальню. Стивен же поднял руку с двойным кольцом, чтобы вернуться обратно в Камартадж. По счастью, мастер Адмони ещё не успел никуда уйти.

— Где сейчас мастер Ли? — нетерпеливо спросил Стивен.

— Понятия не имею, — невозмутимо ответил мастер Адмони, однако на его лице явно мелькнуло одобрение. — И вы его отыскать не сможете, доктор Стрэндж.

— Почему?

— Потому что несколько недель назад мастер Ли поставил в известность Верховного Чародея о том, что нашёл подходящее здание, чтобы превратить его в небольшой магический храм. Где именно оно находится — никому не известно, и попасть туда можно только по приглашению мастера Ли.

— И Верховный Чародей спокойно разрешил ему создавать новый храм?

— О, магических зданий — и храмов в том числе — в мире довольно много, доктор. Я сам в таком жил на Ближнем Востоке. Санктум, конечно, у мастера Ли не получится, для этого надо быть Агамотто. А вот даровать зданию ограниченные магические свойства ему вполне по силам. 

— Но вы… можете сообщить мне, если мастер Ли появится в Камартадже?

— Могу, — спокойно кивнул мастер Адмони. — Однако что-то мне подсказывает, вы встретитесь раньше, чем мастера Ли увижу я. Доброй ночи, доктор Стрэндж.

— Доброй ночи, — вежливо поклонился Стивен и отправился в библиотеку за Кристин.

Он ожидал чего угодно — что ей дадут почитать какую-нибудь книжку в уголке, или что она и Вонг будут мрачно смотреть друг на друга, но только не того, что увидел: сидя в кресле, обхватив руками принадлежавшую Вонгу кружку, Кристин весело смеялась, а стоявший, прислонившись к книжному стеллажу, Вонг вдохновенно рассказывал ей историю, начинавшуюся со слов: «Или вот ещё: как-то новичок, ученик и наставник зашли в бар…»

— Глазам не верю! — с порога заявил Стивен и глаза, в самом деле, протёр. — Вонг, ты развлекаешь мою девушку анекдотами?

— Твоя девушка умеет ценить юмор, — довольно отметил Вонг. — Правда, она уже засыпает, так что поговорим в следующий раз.

— Спасибо, Вонг, — зевнув, Кристин поставила на стол опустевшую кружку и попыталась подняться. — Спать и правда уже пора.

— Ещё бы, у тебя завтра после обеда выступление, — напомнил Стивен, вмиг оказавшись рядом, и, наколдовав портал, приобнял Кристин за плечи.

— Точно… — совсем сонно пробормотала она.

— Она будет хорошо спать, — авторитетно изрёк Вонг, глядя Стивену прямо в глаза. — Хорошо и долго.

Стивен подозрительно покосился на кружку и вновь встретился взглядом с Вонгом.

— Это именно то, что ей нужно, Вонг. Увидимся.

— Увидимся, — кивнул Вонг и после паузы добавил: — Разумный маг.

— Так ты меня ещё не называл.

— Это аванс.

Взяв кружку со стола, Вонг направился к выходу за чаем.

Стивен проводил его взглядом, потряс головой, пытаясь осознать, на что пытался намекнуть Вонг, и, подхватив окончательно уснувшую Кристин на руки, понёс её в храм.


	23. Chapter 23

Чем бы там ни усыпил Вонг Кристин — добавками в чай или магией — выспалась она превосходно и в десять утра, зевая, зашла на кухню. Стивен и Игнатус сразу встали.

— Ну как ты? — полюбопытствовал Стивен, включая чайник.

— Отлично. Очень хорошо отдохнула, даже странно. Я думала, что в ночь перед выступлением вообще не усну.

— О, по этому поводу тебе волноваться не о чем, — ободряюще улыбнулся Стивен, насыпая заварку в чайник. — Пока ты спала, я проверил все твои записи и текст доклада. Там всё в полном порядке: замечаний у меня нет.

— Серьёзно?

— С наукой не шутят.

— У тебя действительно всё очень хорошо написано, Кристин, — подтвердил Игнатус, переворачивая на сковороде бекон. — И всё понятно.

— А ты тоже читал?

— Учитель сказал, что такие тексты нужно обязательно проверять на ком-то, кто вообще далёк от этой науки. Если поймёт такой человек вроде меня — значит, и всем остальным точно всё будет понятно.

Разбив по одному шесть яиц на большую сковороду, Игнатус забросил скорлупу в пакет для мусора и полез в шкаф за тарелками. Тем временем, Стивен уже засунул хлеб в тостер.

— Что ж… я рада, что это понравилось вам обоим. Правда, меня ещё могут завалить вопросами и… — залетевший на кухню Плащ быстро оценил обстановку и опустился на плечи Кристин. — Спасибо, милый.

— Отобьёшься, Кристин, — уверенно заявил Стивен, загружая в тостер следующую партию хлеба. — Ты сама распланировала и провела этот эксперимент от начала и до конца. Значит, что бы у тебя ни спросили — ты точно в курсе.

— Надеюсь.

Чувствуя, что Кристин нужна поддержка, Плащ укутал её посильнее и ласково погладил уголками воротника по щекам, заставляя невольно улыбнуться. Стивен и Игнатус при виде этой картины только переглянулись и, не сказав ни слова, продолжили собирать завтрак.

Они дружно расселись за столом и, пожелав друг другу приятного аппетита, приступили к еде. 

— Самое главное — не забывай получать от этого удовольствие, — произнёс Стивен, утолив первый голод. — Только представь: несколько сотен человек собрались специально, чтобы послушать тебя. 

— Тебе легко говорить, Стивен. Ты привык к такому вниманию.

— Не ты ли жаловалась, что всё внимание достаётся лишь мне одному? 

— Но ведь это правда.

— Да. Однако сегодня всё изменится, и писать журналисты будут уже о тебе. Кстати, Игнатус, мне показалось, или ты с самого утра хочешь меня о чём-то спросить?

От неожиданного вопроса Игнатус замер, затем аккуратно положил вилку на тарелку и кивнул:

— На самом деле, хочу, учитель. Сегодня канун Рождества, и Лейла пригласила меня на три дня в Канаду — отметить праздник там с ней и с её друзьями. И я хотел спросить: отпустите ли вы меня?

— Почему бы и нет? — пожал плечами Стивен. — Отправляйся. Тёплая куртка, штаны, ботинки — всё это есть, надеюсь?

— Да. Да, конечно! Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста. Я так понимаю, ты исчезнешь сразу после завтрака?

— Если можно.

— Я же уже разрешил.

— Лейла, Игнатус? — прищурилась Кристин, внимательно глядя на него. — Та самая девушка с Эвереста?

— Э-э… Да… — Игнатус на секунду смутился и просиял такой счастливой улыбкой, что даже Плащ протянул полу и одобрительно погладил его по руке.

— Мы все за тебя очень рады. Счастливого Рождества!

— Да, счастливого вам с Лейлой Рождества! — присоединился к поздравлению Стивен.

— Спасибо. Я обязательно ей передам.  
*** 

Как и предсказывал Стивен, на этот раз главный зал университета Апстейт Медикал был заполнен до отказа людьми, которые пришли послушать доктора Кристин Палмер. Пока они рассаживались по местам, к сидевшему в президиуме Стивену наклонился зам руководителя Метро-Дженерал Алан Свифт и тихо поблагодарил за участие в операции.

— Рад, что вы случайно проходили мимо, доктор Стрэндж. И нашли время проконсультировать доктора Палмер.

— Она всё сделала правильно, — откликнулся Стивен, с профессиональным интересом глядя на чёрную фиксирующую повязку на руке Свифта. — Как насчёт небольшой демонстрации?

Свифт медленно по одному сжал пальцы пострадавшей руки в кулак и также по одному их разжал.

— Проводимость не нарушена. Отлично.

— Да. И по снимкам всё срастается правильно.

— Приятно слышать.

Ректор университета встал со своего места и призвал всех присутствующих к тишине. Стивен подмигнул уже поднявшейся к трибуне Кристин и погладил лежащий на коленях Плащ — артефакт убедил взять его с собой.

Следующие два с половиной часа Стивен и Плащ лишь внимательно слушали Кристин и чрезвычайно ею гордились.

— …При поддержке двенадцати клиник мы осмотрели 379 пациентов и выбрали 18 из них. Средний возраст составил 61 год. У большинства из них прошло больше года с инсульта, при этом в каждом случае имелись серьёзные нарушения двигательных функций. Некоторые не могли ходить, другие — шевелить руками…

— …Мы использовали модифицированные мезенхимальные стволовые клетки SB623, полученные у двух доноров. Процедура проводилась под местной анестезией…

— …Да, профессор Ковальски, клетки просуществовали всего месяц, однако их присутствие стимулировало деление клеток в области мозга рядом с поврежденной, и это деление не прекратилось после гибели введенных клеток. Регенерация у испытуемых продолжается и сейчас…

— …Всё верно, профессор Стейнберг. Обычно чем старше пациент, тем хуже действует лечение, но не в этом случае. Здесь у нас заметные улучшения зафиксированы и у семидесятилетних пациентов…

— …Да, профессор Анниоли, стадия 2b уже запланирована. В одном только Стэнфордском отделении нейрохирургии зарегистрировано 156 кандидатов на участие в новом исследовании…

— Доктор Стрэндж, что вы можете сказать как автор идеи и как куратор доктора Палмер?

— Только то, что все этапы исследования доктор Палмер распланировала и провела самостоятельно. И полученные впечатляющие результаты, пациенты, которым больше не нужна инвалидная коляска, — это полностью её заслуга и её рук дело.

— В том, что это полностью её исследование, я и не сомневался, — улыбнулся профессор Анниоли. — Что ж, послушаем теперь отзывы пациентов…

Благодарности, новые вопросы и поздравления звучали ещё сорок минут, по истечении которых Стивен и Кристин не без труда отыскали укромный уголок, чтобы уйти через портал. Они отправились на каток — Кристин мечтала об этом весь декабрь, и под пристальным взглядом затаившегося в одной из щелей Плаща принялись скользить по исчерченному льду Уоллмен-Ринк в Центральном парке Нью-Йорка.

Счастливые, свободные — они практически всё время держались за руки и обнимались при каждой возможности. Перекусив в кафе, снова возвращались на лёд, катаясь уже при свете фонарей. 

Лишь основательно утомившись, Стивен и Кристин поймали такси и отправились в нью-йоркский храм. Едва они зашли внутрь, Плащ помог обоим снять и повесить на вешалку верхнюю одежду и затаился в тени.

— Закрой глаза, Кристин, — попросил Стивен.

— М-м… Ладно, — согласилась Кристин и зажмурилась.

Стивен, сосредоточившись, поднял руки и принялся колдовать.

— Открывай.

Кристин потрясённо ахнула, увидев, насколько всего за несколько секунд преобразился нью-йоркский храм. В нём у стен появились косматые ели, украшенные разноцветными гирляндами. С потолка сыпался нетающий снег, а на каждой ступеньке лестницы застыли сказочные персонажи и целая коллекция снеговиков.

— Нравится?

— Это потрясающе! Я просто… как в том диснеевском мультфильме. Ты теперь умеешь делать такие штуки?

— Ну, я долго тренировался, — признался Стивен. — Не всё удалось сразу. К примеру, ещё вчера Дом гонял меня диванными подушками по всем этажам: ему явно не понравилось, что вместо снеговика у меня получился лось.

— Лось?

— Ага. Натуральный. Из леса. Он жевал ветку и успел продырявить рогами пару стен, пока Дом показывал мне, как сильно он мной недоволен. 

Дом раздражённо скрипнул.

— Да ладно, ладно тебе! — отреагировал Стивен. — Я же всё починил. Эти артефакты такие обидчивые.

— Видимо, им не нравится, когда их дырявят рогами, — предположила Кристин.

— Видимо, — Стивен поднял руку, концентрируясь на следующем заклинании. — Я тут составил для нас небольшой праздничный плейлист. Потанцуем, Кристин?

В Доме зазвучали первые аккорды одного из самых популярных рождественских гимнов в мире — We wish you a Merry Christmas. 

\- С радостью! — отозвалась Кристин, цепляясь за протянутую ладонь.  
*** 

Два человека двигались в такт мелодии, глядя друг другу в глаза и не замечая никого вокруг. Один ритм на двоих, одно разделённое удовольствие и ощущение застывшего времени. Не удержавшись, Плащ обернулся вокруг обоих и с легкостью поднял их высоко в воздух, но ни Стивен, ни Кристин этого даже не заметили, продолжая танцевать.

— Вы великолепно смотрелись, Плащ, — оценил его инициативу Дом, когда Плащ опустил пару обратно на паркет.

— Спасибо. А ведь они даже не отвлеклись, ты заметил?

— Ещё как!

Словно почувствовав, что о них говорят, Стивен и Кристин вдруг остановились и повернулись к Плащу.

— Просто уточнить… — слегка севшим голосом начал Стивен.

Плащ кивнул.

— Серьёзно?

Он кивнул ещё раз.

Просияв, Стивен встретился взглядом с Кристин.

— Ну, наконец-то! Если ты, конечно, не против и не…

— Идём, — перебила его Кристин. — Прямо сейчас.

— Прямо сейчас!

Держась за руки, они побежали вверх по лестнице мимо снеговиков, затем свернули в коридор. Плащ беззвучно проводил их до спальни Стивена, но заглядывать туда не стал, решив остаться на диванчике в коридоре: мало ли в какой момент хозяин решит его позвать.

— Знаешь, это самый забавный хозяин за все тысячи лет, — пророкотал Дом некоторое время спустя. — И хотя лося я ему ещё не забыл, его упорство впечатляет. 

— Как они там, Дом? Ты же видишь.

— Перестали оглядываться на дверь и ждать, что вот-вот появишься ты. Крепко же ты их тогда напугал, Плащ.

— Тогда они поспешили. Им было неловко, они отвыкли друг от друга, но решили, что в постели это пройдёт. Нужно было время разобраться.

— И ты им это время дал. Разумное решение. Всё-таки то, что слишком легко даётся, обычно не ценится, а эти двое за полтора месяца явно научились друг друга ценить.

— Да, явно. И я за них очень рад.

Прошло ещё полчаса. Пригревшись на диване, Плащ практически задремал, когда внезапно услышал от Стивена:

— Плащ? Где ты там, Плащ?

И мигом сорвавшись с места, влетел в спальню.

Впрочем, никакой угрозы там не обнаружилось: Стивен и Кристин, лёжа в обнимку под одеялом, оба уставились на него.

— Знаешь, это одеяло довольно тонкое, а Кристин у нас часто мёрзнет. Поэтому не согласишься ли ты… — Стивен многозначительно замолчал.

Плащ неверяще замер.

— С тобой всегда теплее, Плащ, — добавила Кристин и приглашающе постучала ладонью по одеялу.

В следующую секунду Плащ восторженно распластался на нём, укрывая обоих, и окончательно разомлел, когда Стивен и Кристин с двух сторон погладили его за воротником.

— Да, с ним гораздо теплее, — сонно признала Кристин.

— Во всех смыслах, — согласился Стивен, целуя её в висок.

Дом заботливо приглушил свет.  
*** 

Пробуждение для Стивена вышло резким. Несколько секунд он моргал, привыкая к тусклому свету и пытаясь понять, что его разбудило. Покосившись на спящую Кристин, он медленно обвёл взглядом комнату и остановился на висящем на стуле пиджаке, у которого светился карман. Осторожно высвободившись из-под одеяла, чтобы не потревожить спящую, Стивен подошёл к стулу и вынул из кармана пиджака мобильный телефон. На экране высветилось новое входящее СМС с номера, в котором Стивен узнал тот, откуда звонили главарю банды, напавшей на Кристин.

В сообщении обнаружились прикрепленная фотография незнакомой комнаты и текст: 

 

_Слышал, ты меня искал, Стрэндж. Ну, приходи прямо сейчас, пообщаемся. Фото для портала ты видишь. Сэмюэл Ли_

 

Сглотнув, Стивен повернул голову к Плащу:

— Меня пригласили на встречу, Плащ. Ты со мной?

Плащ с готовностью поднялся с одеяла и качнул воротником. Наскоро одевшись в синюю форму мастера и обувшись, Стивен сосредоточился на присланной картинке и открыл портал. Попасть в нужное место получилось с первого раза: достаточно просторная комната с тёмно-серыми стенами оказалась в точности такой, как на экране мобильника, вот только изображение не смогло передать вполне отчётливое ощущение ужаса.

Что-то сильно было не в порядке в этом помещении, и пока Стивен озирался по сторонам, пытаясь разобраться, что не так, в дверях появился одетый в чёрное мастер Ли.

— Ну, здравствуй, Стрэндж, — скрестив руки на груди, поприветствовал гостя он. — Надеюсь, я поднял тебя не слишком рано?

— В самый раз, Ли, — откликнулся Стивен, задержав взгляд на искорёженной стене с тонкими чёрными прожилками. У него возникло смутное ощущение, что о чём-то таком он читал, вот только не мог сразу вспомнить контекст.

— Что у тебя ко мне за дело?

— Вчера ты кое-кого натравил на мою девушку…

— А, ну понятно, — махнул рукой Ли. — Они должны были привезти её сюда. 

— Зачем?

— Я хотел проверить теорию. Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, Стрэндж, но ходят упорные слухи, будто хранители храмов способны чувствовать местонахождение своих близких на расстоянии. Я не смог найти описание этого механизма, вот и решил проверить его действие на своём знакомом хранителе. Её бы привезли сюда, а я бы понаблюдал, сможешь ли ты её найти.

— И ради этого ты использовал банду отморозков?

— Они бы пальцем её не тронули, успокойся, — презрительно поморщился Ли, шагнув внутрь комнаты. — Максимум — могли напугать. Важно то, что ты появился рядом с ними невероятно быстро, а это значит — слухи правдивы. Как ты узнал?

— Почувствовал, — пожал плечами Стивен, совершенно не желая вдаваться в подробности. — Мы, хранители, такое умеем.

Лицо Ли исказила злость, но он справился с собой.

— Что ж… быть может, когда у меня появятся близкие, этот навык станет доступен и мне. Я ведь тоже хранитель, Стрэндж. Хранитель этого Дома.

— Непохоже, — пробормотал Стивен.

— Что ты сейчас сказал? Повтори-ка! — сузил глаза Ли.

— Я сказал: непохоже, чтобы у этого Дома был хранитель. Рабовладелец — возможно, — помолчав, Стивен подошёл к искорёженной стене и провёл по ней кончиками пальцев. — Я читал о таких вещах, Ли. Ты превратил это здание в источник магии и начал забирать её насильно. Но Дом тебя так и не принял.

— Он делится со мной своей силой, Стрэндж, и абсолютно покорен моей воле. В этом предназначение любого артефакта.

— Такими темпами ты истощишь его очень скоро. 

— Создам следующий. Какие проблемы?

— А что будет с этим?

Ли уставился на Стивена как на сумасшедшего и громко расхохотался.

— Нет, постой, ты серьёзно? Серьёзно, Стрэндж? Ты реально жалеешь это здание?! Бог мой, они выбрали хранителем не просто недоучку, а ещё и полоумного!

Услышав оскорбления в адрес хозяина, Плащ левитации не сдержался и кинулся к обидчику, но не успел пролететь и половины расстояния, как Ли резко махнул рукой и в воздухе сверкнул десяток заточенных дротиков: они пришпилили Плащ к противоположной стене.

— Плащ! — крикнул Стивен.

— Знай своё место, артефакт, — зло процедил Ли и тут же отреагировал на попытку Стивена приблизиться к нему, обездвижив на месте.

— Что ты творишь, Ли?! — возмутился Стивен, безуспешно пытаясь высвободиться из нескольких десятков фиолетовых цепей, тянущихся к нему из пола и из потолка.

— О, расслабься. Мы в разных весовых категориях, Стрэндж, и из этой сети ты не выберешься, пока я тебя не освобожу. Кстати, заклинания подпитывает это здание, так что насчёт его истощения ты погорячился. Напротив, я намерен провести ритуал, который усилит меня и этот Дом до очень серьёзного уровня.

— Если этот ритуал из той книги, что ты читал в библиотеке Камартаджа, то ты очень рискуешь Ли. Для таких ритуалов нужно согласие артефакта. Без него ты можешь лишиться магии или и вовсе умереть.

— Не морочь мне голову, Стрэндж! Какое ещё согласие? Этого здания? Ты так шутишь?

— Нет. 

— _Артефакты_ служат магам, Стрэндж! Не наоборот. Служат и подчиняются.

— Но у них есть свой разум и своя воля.

— И что с того? — приблизившись к Стивену, Ли скрестил руки на груди. — От их разума и воли одни проблемы. Давая им волю, маги страшно рискуют. Уж кому как не тебе, хозяину артефакта-предателя и убийцы, этого не знать?

Стивен озадаченно нахмурился.

— Что, прости?

— Я о твоём Плаще левитации, — уточнил Ли. — Или… постой. Ты что, не в курсе?

Стивен оглянулся на Плащ, который после этих слов прекратил все попытки высвободиться и повис безжизненной тряпкой, и вновь посмотрел на Ли.

— Не в курсе чего?

— Может, тебе и имя мастера Сумина ни о чём не говорит?

— Маг-целитель, живший в первой половине ХХ века, — машинально ответил Стивен. — Написал очень толковое пособие по магической диагностике.

— Да, а ещё спас тысячи жизней и был последним хозяином этого Плаща. Никогда не думал, почему Плащ навечно заточили в витрину нью-йоркского храма? Почему у него красный цвет? — Ли выдержал паузу, глядя на Стивена почти с жалостью. — В прежние века, Стрэндж, Плащ левитации мог менять свой цвет. Но красный — это цвет крови его хозяина, и он останется у него навсегда. Цвет крови мастера Сумина, которого этот артефакт предал в самый важный момент, и мир лишился великого мага. Того, кто мог спасти ещё тысячи жизни. Невосполнимая потеря, Стрэндж!

Оставив его, Ли вышел на середину комнаты и принялся создавать фиолетовые матрицы для ритуала прямо на полу.

Несколько минут оба мага хранили молчание. Затем Стивен, несколько раз глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, тихо спросил:

— Как это произошло?

— Что? — поднял голову, уже севший в центр магического круга Ли. — А, ты про ту трагедию. Была битва с очередным демоном из иной реальности. Мастер Сумин один из немногих оставался на ногах, когда Плащ левитации внезапно оставил его и кинулся снимать с карниза женщину с ребёнком. Пока он занимался этими случайными свидетелями, на мастера Сумина обрушилась стена многоэтажного дома, превратив могущественного мага и целителя в кровавое месиво. Как ты понимаешь, не брось его этот артефакт, мастер Сумин остался бы жив.

— А что женщина с ребёнком? Они уцелели?

— Э-э? Что? — вновь отвлёкся от плетения цепочки чар Ли. — Да, вроде бы… Какая разница, Стрэндж?! Из-за предательства Плаща левитации погиб хранитель, погибли тысячи, кого он мог бы спасти! Совет магов единогласно заключил этот артефакт в витрину храма как напоминание всем потомкам о том, что артефактам верить нельзя. А теперь помолчи и дай мне закончить начатое.

— Ты и правда сейчас очень рискуешь, Ли.

— Заткнись, Стрэндж.

Над ладонями Ли возник чёрно-фиолетовый светящийся шар. Он рос, пока не достиг потолка, а потом взорвался с жутким грохотом. Сверкнула фиолетовая вспышка, и Стивен рухнул на пол, лишившись удерживающих его цепей.   
*** 

Сознание возвращалось медленно, в глазах двоилось. Поморгав, Стивен оперся на руки и с трудом поднялся с пола, озираясь по сторонам. Почти сразу в поле зрения попал мастер Ли — он сидел на коленях и усиленно пытался что-то наколдовать, но между его ладонями возникали лишь едва заметные искорки. 

— Твоя магия…

— Отвали, Стрэндж! — процедил сквозь зубы Ли и, встав с пола, неровной походкой вышел из комнаты.

— Надо позвать сюда Старейшину, — задумчиво отметил Стрэндж, потряс головой и сосредоточился на лежавшей у стены красной материи.

Дротики исчезли вместе с цепями — и со всей магией мастера Ли.

Несколько секунд Стивен вглядывался в свой артефакт, затем через силу выпрямился и, пошатываясь, направился к нему. При его приближении, Плащ поднялся с пола и завис в воздухе у стены.

Стивен остановился в шаге от него и болезненно прищурился: глаза только начали отходить от вспышки.

— То, что сейчас рассказал мастер Ли, — это и есть та история, которую ты от меня скрывал?

Плащ понуро кивнул.

— А когда ты кинулся спасать тех людей, ты предвидел, что мастер Сумин может пострадать?

Плащ отрицательно помотал воротником.

— Ясно, — Стивен зевнул и провёл ладонью по волосам, чувствуя сильную усталость: всё-таки половина четвёртого утра — не то время, в которое он привык вставать.

Потом наколдовал портал до Камартаджа и вновь посмотрел на поникший Плащ.

— За мной.

И первым шагнул в светящееся кольцо.  
*** 

В Камартадже светило солнце. Кратко описав Старейшине ситуацию с мастером Ли и показав ему фотографию комнаты для создания портала, Стивен вышел из Святилища, постоял, дыша свежим воздухом, и сел на верхнюю ступеньку лестницы. Обычного пронизывающего ветра сейчас не было, и этим стоило воспользоваться.

От созерцания окрестностей его отвлёк подлетевший Плащ — он сел рядом на ступеньку и протянул толстую старую книгу.

— Это мне? — со слабым интересом уточнил Стивен, принимая достаточно увесистый том, и прочитал на обложке: — «Плащ левитации». Что, та самая книга о тебе?

Плащ кивнул.

Повертев её в руках, но не делая попытки открыть, Стивен вручил книгу обратно Плащу.

— Верни на место, мне она не нужна, — Плащ вздрогнул и съёжился. — К тому же, Вонг угрожал мне ужасной смертью, если я вынесу хотя бы одну книгу без его ведома. Не хочу даже думать, что он сотворит за это с тобой.

Плащ улетел обратно в библиотеку.

Посидев ещё немного, Стивен поднялся со ступеньки, потянулся и, прищурившись, обратил внимание на грустно зависший у стены Плащ.

— Что ты там делаешь? Я же тебя жду.

Плащ осторожно подлетел ближе.

— Как ты, кстати? Он сильно навредил своими дротиками?

Плащ замер.

Не дождавшись больше никакой реакции, Стивен сам подошёл к Плащу и принялся внимательно осматривать его подкладку.

— Так, ну вроде бы ничего не видно, у тебя явно есть способность к регенерации. Это хорошо… — коснувшись материи, он почувствовал, что Плащ сильно дрожит. — А это ещё что такое, Плащ? Я же теперь в курсе твоей тайны. Чего ещё бояться?

От удивления трястись Плащ перестал и застыл в воздухе.

— Непонятно только, почему ты это так сильно скрывал…

Плащ всхлипнул.

— Да что с тобой?!

Не зная, как объяснить, Плащ сложил полы в умоляющем жесте и опустился на пол так, что со стороны могло показаться, что он встал на колени.

— Я скажу это только один раз, Плащ, — очень ровным голосом произнёс Стивен, глядя на него сверху вниз. — И я надеюсь, ты запомнишь. Если когда-нибудь перед тобой встанет выбор: спасать меня или женщину с ребёнком, — выбирай женщину с ребёнком.

Плащ медленно поднял воротник.

— И я не собираюсь из-за твоего исключительно гуманного порыва спасти жизни людей отказываться от тебя. Ты мой первый артефакт, Плащ. Ты мне важен и дорог. И мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты научился мне доверять, поскольку именно с доверием у тебя серьёзные проблемы. А теперь поднимайся с пола, твоё место на моих плечах.

Взмыв в воздух, Плащ торопливо опустился на плечи Стивена, сильно дрожа.

— Не прекратишь это делать — расскажу о твоих проблемах с доверием Кристин, и она займётся тобой, — полушутя предупредил Стивен, но Плащ воспринял это серьёзно и постарался успокоиться. — Ты же постоянно читаешь мои мысли. Неужели и правда думал, что я не пойму тебя? Это даже обидно.

Пошелестев воротником, Плащ нерешительно обвился полой вокруг правой руки Стивена и осторожно её пожал.

— Да, обидно. Не подлизывайся.

Плащ обвился ещё и вокруг левой руки, теперь извиняющиеся поглаживая обе.

— Мой собственный артефакт считает меня бессердечным монстром, — насупленно пробурчал Стивен. — Меня, врача! Поразительно просто.

Помедлив, Плащ рискнул погладить хозяина уголками воротника по щекам, прекрасно помня приказ никогда этого не делать, но...

Стивен молчал целую минуту, потом всё же улыбнулся.

— Ну что, успокоился, Плащ? Поверил, что ничего страшного не случилось? Отлично. А теперь оставь в покое моё лицо и подумай, что мы с тобой будем готовить для праздничного завтрака. Надо же чем-то побаловать нашу Кристин.


End file.
